The Second Generation
by Sinister Slayer
Summary: This is a BuffyAngel crossover. Something strange is going on with the girls of Buffy and Angel. They’re all starting to act like their…pregnant? Longer summary inside.
1. Prologue

History: This story takes place towards the beginning of the 6th season of Buffy and the 3rd season of Angel. Buffy has already been brought back and is getting back into the swing of things but nothing has happened with Spike. Fred is already pretty much a main character in Angel and nothing happened between Angel and Darla which means no Connor and there won't be a Connor. That just sets up where we are but it goes AU pretty much from the beginning.

Summary: Something strange is going on with the girls of Buffy and Angel. They're all starting to act like their…pregnant. The only weird thing is that almost all of them has either never even had sex or hasn't had sex in a really long time so they can't be pregnant…right?

Reviews: Yes please! Reviews are always always welcome. I crave reviews like crazy so please let me know how you like it…even if you don't like it at all.

Pairings: Various…I don't like to give them away…sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Angel.

A/N: Hello everyone! I actually started this story a long while ago so I've got a lot of chapters already written but since I wrote them a while ago I like to go back and make things a little better but I don't change too much otherwise I know I'd just end up rewriting the whole story which I really don't have time to do. I like to think that I get better at writing the more I write so if you've read some of my other stuff and this isn't written as good it's because I haven't written it recently. I actually haven't finished it yet though so the first bunch of chapters will probably come pretty quickly since they're already written but after I get to the point where I have no more in reserves it might take a little longer since I'm currently writing other stories as well. Anyway, enough of my babbling. I hope you all enjoy the story!

**Prologue**

When Buffy woke up she couldn't believe how horrible she felt. She was the slayer, she rarely ever got sick but this morning she felt as if she had every type of stomach virus possible. Almost immediately after she woke up she rushed to the bathroom and got sick quite a few times. As she staggered out of the bathroom, her throat felt dry and disgusting so she walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She couldn't help but think how weird this was. This had been the fourth morning in a row that she had felt this way. At first she thought that she just had some kind of stomach virus but she really only felt this way in the morning. After she was awake for a while she would be fine, a little tired, but her stomach would be alright. Since this had become a routine she was getting worried. She thought there might be something seriously wrong with her and she had no idea what it could be.

After drinking her glass of water she walked back up the stairs to take a shower and get dressed. As she walked to her bathroom she could hear someone getting sick in the master bathroom that Willow and Tara used. She was worried so she decided to knock on their door. "Willow, Tara, is everything ok?" she asked.

After a few seconds Tara opened the door. She was already showered and dressed. She looked very tired but Buffy could tell she definitely hadn't just woken up. "Oh, hey Buffy," Tara said as she tried to force a smile. She was very tired and wasn't feeling very good at all.

"Hey," Buffy replied, "Is everything ok? I thought I heard someone getting sick."

"Yeah we're ok," Tara responded, "It was just Willow. Neither one of us have been feeling well the past few days. We think it might be some kind of stomach virus or something." After she said this, a look of worry appeared on her face, "Oh God I hope you and Dawny aren't catching it too. You don't look so good."

"I actually haven't been feeling very well the past few days," Buffy admitted, "I guess I must already have it too. It's weird though…I only get sick in the morning and the rest of the day I just feel kind of tired."

"That's so weird," Tara said, "It's been the same for us. Maybe we should all go to the doctors today just to check everything out…make sure we aren't getting some kind of new virus or something."

"Yeah that might be a good idea," Buffy said as Willow came out of the bathroom looking like hell.

"Oh, hey Buffy," Willow said with a weak voice. "What's up? Is everything ok?"

Before Buffy could say anything Dawn's door flung open and the three of them watched as she ran to the hallway bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Buffy and Tara looked at each other with worry in their eyes. "I think the doctors might be a really good idea," Buffy said.

"Uggg!" Cordelia groaned as she walked into the Hyperion and sat down on the couch. The moment she sat down she plopped her head in her hands and began to rub her head.

As soon as she walked in the door Angel and Wesley watched her with concern. "Morning Cordelia," Wesley said. Cordy didn't even lift her head. She just waved a hand in their direction and then went back to rubbing her head.

"Is everything ok?" Angel asked as he walked towards her. He leaned down and tried to look at her face. Finally she raised her head and Angel could see that she looked exhausted.

"I'll be fine," Cordelia lied, "I'm just a little tired I guess."

"Are you sure?" Wesley asked with concern in his voice. "I've heard that there's something going around."

"Oh great," Cordy said sounding very aggravated and sarcastically added, "Getting sick is all I need."

Angel was now looking even more worried then before. "If your not feeling well you should go home and rest, Wesley can drive you back."

It was a nice thought. Cordelia couldn't think of anything she'd like more then taking a whole day to relax and sleep but she had been throwing up all morning and she really didn't feel like going back home to that. When she had finally gotten ready and moved around more the sickness in her stomach subsided and she was worried that if she went back to bed it would come back. "That's alright…I'll be fine," she responded. She stood up and looked around. "Where's Fred and Gunn?" she asked.

"Gunn isn't here yet and Fred is still sleeping," Angel replied.

"What?" Cordelia said with shook in her voice. "Fred never sleeps this late. In fact I'm convinced that girl never sleeps at all."

"I don't think she's been feeling all that well either," Angel responded. "She did wake up earlier but she didn't look so good so I sent her back up to bed."

"She wasn't feeling well yesterday either," Wesley added.

Cordy shook her head. "Well that makes two of us. I've been getting sick every morning for the past few days. It's never been as bad as today though."

Now Angel was really looking concerned. "Maybe we should take the two of you to the doctors."

"You say you've only been getting sick in the morning?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah it's really weird," Cordelia responded.

"And you've been fatigued?" Wesley proceeded with the questions.

"Yeah," Cordy responded, now giving him a strange look. "Do you know what it is or something?"

Wesley shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to come right out and say what he was thinking but he didn't know how else to put it. "It sounds like you have all the signs of being pregnant actually," he finally answered.

Cordelia practically burst out into laughter. "Yea right!" she finally got out between laughs. When her laughter finally subsided she said, "To be pregnant you have to actually have a sex life and I pretty much gave that up when I took this job. Trust me it's been way too long since I've gotten any."

"Right…thank you for sharing," Wesley said feeling slightly embarrassed. "Then I'm afraid I have no other ideas. Maybe Angel is right. The two of you might benefit from taking a trip to the doctors."

"Uggg," Cordelia groaned again. "Alright, it can't hurt right?"

"Good," Angel said feeling satisfied. "We'll go as soon as Fred wakes up if it's alright with her."

"Wonderful," Cordelia added sarcastically.

After Dawn was finally done throwing up, the four girls set up doctors appointments. They called Giles and told him they weren't feeling well and that they were going to the doctors. When it was finally time, the girls went to the doctors and got regular check ups to see what was wrong with them.

The doctor that examined them all told them that her guess would normally be that they were all pregnant as odd as that would have been but if they were all being truthful with her that was impossible. Buffy hadn't been with a man since Riley which was almost a year ago. Willow had only ever slept with one man in her life and that was Oz. He had left almost two years ago. Tara and Dawn were both virgins. Tara had pretty much known that she was gay at a fairly young age so she had never been with a man and Dawn hadn't even had her first kiss yet let alone her first boyfriend or sexual experience.

In light of this information the doctor told them that she would run a few tests and get back to them within a day or so with the results. She thought it was probably just a stomach virus or something similar to that but she always did the standard tests just to be sure.

Back in LA, when Fred had woken up she agreed to go to the doctors with Cordelia. She was a little nervous since she had only left the hotel a few times since returning from the demon dimension she had lived in for nearly six years. Wesley, Angel and even Gunn, who had come in shortly after Cordelia, offered to go along with them.

The doctor said exactly what Wesley had thought. They both showed all the signs of being pregnant but considering it had been ages since Cordelia was last with a man and Fred had been trapped in a demon dimension where she didn't have any friends let alone a lover that idea was shot down. The doctor ran some tests and said that she would call them later on that day or tomorrow at the latest. She wasn't really sure what it might be but she was confident that the tests would give her some idea. For the time being the five friends went back to the hotel and waited.


	2. The News

The News

After going to the doctors Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn were pretty tired so they decided to just take a day off from school, work and whatever else they may have had previously planned and just relax. They were about to sit down in the living room and watch a movie when Xander and Anya walked in the door.

Anya was looking extra cheery today but Xander looked like he had just seen a ghost. The expression on his face was one of extreme surprise and fright. "Hello my wonderful friends," Anya said with a giant smile, "Xander and I have some news."

All four girls looked extremely confused. From the look on Anya's face they would have guessed that the news was good but the look on Xander's face said something different. "Are you ok?" Buffy asked as she looked at Xander with worry.

Before he could say a word Anya spoke again. "We made a baby," she said with excitement in her voice. "Xander and I made a baby!"

Now everyone else's faces matched Xander's. "I'm sorry what?" Willow asked in shock.

"One of the many time's we've had sex must have resulted in the making of a child," Anya responded. The room was silent for a long time and then Anya spoke again with great excitement. "We're going to have a baby! Aren't you excited for us?"

They all looked over at Xander whose facial expression hadn't changed. Finally someone other then Anya spoke. "Congratulations," Tara said as she stood up to give Anya a hug.

Anya's smile grew. She had been so excited and Tara was the first person who even seemed remotely excited for her. The others fallowed Tara's lead and stood up to hug Anya and then the very shocked Xander. After the hugs and congratulations were over, they all sat down in silence for a little while. "So…" Buffy finally spoke, "When did you guys find out?"

"This morning," Anya responded almost immediately.

"And umm…you're sure…that your pregnant I mean?" Willow asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't tell you if we weren't sure," Anya responded.

"How did you find out?" Dawn asked.

Anya sighed in annoyance. She couldn't understand why everyone was asking so many questions. "I felt the signs. I've been around for over a thousand years I know the signs of being pregnant. I took one of those test things and then I went to the doctors yesterday and they called this morning with the results."

"Oh," Dawn responded with a look of surprise. Since Dawn had known Anya for quite a while she knew that she was never really up on the human way of life. She didn't really expect Anya to have known what to do and be so calm, and even excited about this whole situation.

Just as another moment of awkward silence came about the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Buffy, Dawn, Tara and Willow said all at the same time as they jumped to their feet.

Buffy was the fastest. She picked up the phone and took it into the kitchen. "Hello," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hello this is Dr. Green," the voice on the other line said.

"Oh hi, this is Buffy," she responded.

"I'm calling about the test results for you, your sister Dawn, Tara Maclay, and Willow Rosenberg," the doctor explained.

"Ok," Buffy responded. She could sense a bit of worry in the doctor's voice. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh everything is fine," the doctor reassured. "Your tests came out fine and you're all healthy young ladies."

Buffy gave a small sigh of relief. "That's good. Was that all you called for then?"

"Actually there was just one test result that I found slightly strange," the doctor said with a concerned voice.

Now Buffy was getting nervous again. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you sure that all of the information you and your family provided for me was completely accurate?" she asked.

"Yes of course," Buffy responded now feeling very confused. "I don't understand."

"Well despite what the four of you told me, I ran the pregnancy test. Its standard procedure when women come in with the symptoms the four of you came in with. All four of your test came out positive," the doctor explained.

Buffy was so shocked she nearly dropped the phone. "I'm sorry what was that?" she asked again just to make sure she was hearing her right.

"I know I thought it was very strange as well," the doctor responded. "I've never seen four girls come in together and all of them end up being pregnant."

"You don't understand," Buffy started, "That's impossible. Willow and Tara are gay, as in they don't sleep with men…and Dawn is only 15. She's never even had her first boyfriend. And I've been dea…" she stopped herself. She realized that she was about to tell Dr. Green that she's been dead for the past few months. "Dead to the world of men," she covered up. "I've been…taking a break from men. I haven't been with a man in a very long time," she said putting an emphasis on the word very.

"I'm sorry Miss. Summers but the technology we have here doesn't lie," the doctor said sounding slightly annoyed now. She knew that what Buffy was telling her couldn't be true and it bothered her that this woman would lie even when the tests were proving her wrong. "I ran the test twice," she added. "I'm sorry Miss Summers but you, you're sister, Ms. Maclay and Ms. Rosenberg are pregnant."

Buffy was about to argue this some more but she realized that there was no fighting it. Anything else she would have said would just make the doctor thinks she was either a liar or crazy. She didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say.

"Now there are a number of options for all of you," the doctor said breaking the silence. "If any of you chose to have the babies I can schedule sonograms for you in a month. There is also always the option of abortion and if you'd like to take that route give me a call and I can schedule that for you as well. There's also the option of adoption in which case I can give you the names and numbers of some agencies near by. Take as much time as you need and just give me a call when you've made your decisions. Can I trust that you will get this information to the other three girls?" the doctor asked.

For a moment Buffy couldn't find her voice. This was a little too much to take at once. "Yes," she finally got out. "I'll…I'll let them know. And we'll…get back to you. Thank you." She heard the doctor say something as she was hanging up. It could have been, "your welcome, good bye," but she wasn't sure and she was in too much shock to really care.

When Buffy walked back into the room everyone was talking. All talking stopped when they saw that the look on Buffy's face was very similar to the one on Xander's face when he first walked in. "Buffy what is it?" Willow asked looking very worried. She stood up and approached her friend.

"Who was on the phone?" Dawn asked, also with worry in her voice.

Again Buffy found that she was at a lose for words. When she finally found her voice again she responded to Dawn's question. "It was Dr. Green."

Now the three girls looked even more worried. "Is everything alright?" Tara asked.

Xander had snapped out of his catatonic state a little earlier and was now looking at Anya who looked just as confused as he did. Since all they had really talked about was Anya being pregnant, she and Xander didn't even know that the girls had gone to the doctors that morning. Buffy still wasn't talking. "Buffy what is it?" Xander asked.

"I'm pregnant," she finally got out.

"What?" Willow said with extreme shock in her voice.

"You are too," she responded to Willow.

Tara turned her head to Willow. "What?" she said, also having extreme shock in her voice.

"So are you," Buffy said to Tara. "And you," she said pointing to Dawn. "We all are."

Now it was Dawn, Anya and Xander's turn. "What?" they all said at the same time.

"Buffy that's impossible," Dawn said defensively. "I swear I've never had sex with anyone. I've never even had my first boyfriend. I haven't even had my first kiss! Or at least…not my first real kiss."

"It's ok Dawny," Buffy reassured. "I believe you."

"Buffy what's going on?" Xander asked sounding very confused and worried.

"I wish I knew," Buffy responded as she sat down still with shock in her face.

"I'm sorry but I'm with Dawn," Tara said. "I've known I was gay for quite a while and I've never had sex…with a guy that is."

"The only guy I've ever slept with was Oz and that was almost two years ago now," Willow added.

"I know," Buffy responded. "My last time was with Riley almost a year ago. And there's that other thing…oh yea…I've been dead for the past few months."

"Are you sure the doctor didn't get your results mixed up or…do the test wrong or something," Xander asked.

"She said she ran it through twice," Buffy responded. "She said she was positive."

"We do have all the signs of being pregnant," Tara added. "The morning sickness, fatigue, and I don't know about you guys but Willow and I have been having some crazy mood swings and…I'm late. I know it makes no sense but…all indications point to yes."

"I'm late too," Willow agreed.

"Me too," Dawn added. "I just didn't think anything of it though. I've never had sex I swear."

"It's ok Dawn," Buffy reassured her again. "I'm late too. I just don't understand how."

"I don't know about how but I think I know why," Anya said sounding slightly aggravated.

"Why?" Willow asked with curiosity.

"Because you want to steal all of the attention," she responded bitterly. "I never get to have any of the attention. Xander wouldn't even let me tell any of you that we're engaged." They all looked at Xander with shock. "Yeah, that's right," Anya continued. "We've been engaged since right before Buffy died but Xander wouldn't let me tell anyone until everything got settled down. And now I get pregnant and the attention is on me for all of about five minutes before the rest of you steal it away."

"Anya I really don't think they're trying to steal your thunder," Xander said sounding annoyed at what Anya had just done.

"I know," Anya admitted winningly. "It's just not fair."

"I know sweetie," Xander said. "Life never is."

"You guys are getting married?" Dawn said as it finally sunk in.

"Congratulations," Buffy said still with an expressionless face.

"Yes," Xander said with confidence. He was finally getting over the shock of Anya's pregnancy and taking more responsibility. "I love this woman," he said as he put his arm around Anya and smiled at her. "And we're going to get married," he continued, "And we're going to have a baby."

Anya looked at him and smiled. She was getting a little worried when she told him about the pregnancy and he didn't respond at all. Now he seemed genuinely excited about the whole situation. This was very comforting.

"I think we need to go see Giles," Buffy suggested getting back to the other situation at hand.

"I think that's a really good idea," Willow agreed.

Willow called Giles and told him they were coming over. This whole situation seemed anything but natural and they know that if something supernatural was going on, Giles would be the one to know what was up.

Back in LA Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley and Gunn were doing some research on a case they were working on when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Cordy said as she walked over to the phone. "Angel investigations, we help the hopeless," she recited as she picked up the phone.

There was a pause for a few seconds and then a woman finally spoke. "I'm sorry I might have the wrong number. This is Dr. Marcus and I'm looking for Cordelia Chase and Winifred Berkal."

"Oh hello Dr. Marcus," Cordy responded. "This is Cordelia, I gave you Fred and my work number."

"Oh alright," the doctor said feeling relived that she had the right number after all. "Is Miss Berkal there with you as well?" she asked.

"Yes she's right here," Cordy responded. "Is everything alright? Did the tests come out ok?"

"Oh yes everything is fine," the doctor responded. "The tests show that both of you are perfectly healthy young women. I also just wanted to inform you that the tests also show that both you and Ms. Berkal are pregnant. Congratulations Ms. Chase, you're going to be a mother."

"What?" Cordelia shouted into the phone. This got the attention of the others. Fred's facial expression turned to extreme worry. "That's not possible…are you sure?" Cordelia asked after suppressing the shock.

"The tests never lie Ms. Chase," Dr. Marcus replied. "Now there are a number of options you have…"

"Yes I know the options," Cordelia cut her off. "I'm sorry," she said as she calmed herself down a little. "I didn't mean to snap at you it's just…I have to go. Thank you. Bye."

As soon as Cordy hung up the phone the others looked at her and waited for an explanation. "Cordy what is it?" Angel asked with worry evident in his face.

Just then Cordelia burst into laughter. The others just looked at each other with extreme confusion. Fred smiled and began to giggle a little herself, "What's so funny?"

"The doctor," Cordelia tried to get out between laughs. "She said…" she couldn't get it out because she was laughing so hard.

"She said what?" Gunn asked.

Finally Cordy was able to compose herself for a few seconds. "She said that me and Fred are pregnant." As soon as she got it out she burst into laughter again. "Isn't that hilarious?" she said as she continued to laugh.

Fred's entire face turned white and the boys just stared. "That's…that's impossible right?" Angel said. "I mean…you said…"

"Yup," Cordelia said as the hummer in the situation began to fade. "It doesn't make any sense. I haven't been with a man in…" she looked to the ceiling and thought for a moment as she calculated in her head. Then she gave up when she couldn't figure it out. "See I can't even remember the last time I was with a man."

They all looked at Fred whose face was still expressionless and white. "I've been in a demon dimension for the past six years," she said softly. "The four of you are the only people I know besides my parents."

"Well let's look at the bright side," Cordy said. "At least we didn't wake up nine months pregnant with demon babies." Just then her face turned white as well. "Oh God…what if they're demon babies?"

"What?" Fred said with fear in her eyes.

"Lets just…everyone calm down for a second," Angel said. "There has to be some explanation for this…we just need to find it."

"Yes," Wesley joined in trying to reassure the girls. "We'll do some research and we'll figure out what's going on."

"Where would we even look?" Gunn asked. Angel and Wesley shot him a cold glair and he realized he wasn't helping. "I mean…give me a book," he said trying to reassure the girls that he was going to help. Then he turned to both girls and looked into they're eyes with seriousness. "I won't leave until we figure out what's going on."

Angel put his hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't worry," he said softly. "We're going to figure this out."


	3. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

When the six friends arrived at Giles' house they explained the situation to him and all seven of them began to do some research. Considering the fact that Anya was the only one of the five girls that had slept with a guy recently enough to even get pregnant they knew that this had to be something supernatural. Even with Anya, Xander said that they always use protection. It was impossible that Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara would be pregnant and very improbable that Anya would be.

Giles had never heard of anything like this before so researching through his books was the only thing any of them could think to do. The only problem was…they had no idea what to look for. They searched through every book that had anything to do with odd pregnancies, which wasn't exactly a big selection. Willow even searched the net to see if she could find anything there, but she found nothing.

Everyone was getting very frustrated and very tired. They finally started to find hope when there was a break through. "Yes of course," Giles said to himself out loud. As soon as he spoke the others looked over at him with hope in their eyes.

"Did you find something?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked up when he realized that he was talking out loud and that everyone had heard him and was staring at him impatiently. "Oh…yes…I believe I have," he said with a smile.

The others crowded around him to try and see the book he was reading from. "Well what did we find?" Willow asked anxiously.

"I can't believe I didn't remember it before," he said disappointingly. He hated it when he did stuff like this. He knew he had heard of this at one time or another but he just didn't remember at the time. This was always frustrating for him because he could have saved them a lot of time and energy if he would have just remembered earlier. He was rather upset with himself but this was no time to be beating himself up.

He began to read from the book. "It's a prophecy written years ago. It basically states that eight will be born from human and will be of human. They will not be conceived but will be of natural birth."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Xander asked still feeling very confused.

"Well," Giles started trying to find the words to simplify what he had just said, "It basically means that there will be eight human babies born from human mothers. The part about the babies not being conceived, I believe just means that there will be no father. Instead of being conceived it's as if their being…placed in the mother's womb. Other then that, they will be of natural birth, basically meaning that everything else is normal."

"So…Anya's baby isn't mine?" Xander asked depressively.

"I'm afraid it appears that would be the case," Giles answered. "Although, it doesn't technically state that there are no fathers. As the rule of nature goes to make a child there must be elements from both a female and a male. So…whoever created these children would have needed to create them using a sperm from a male and an egg from a female. If they truly are human as the prophecy says, that's the way it has to be. Although since these children were clearly supernaturally placed inside of the girls there's really no telling who's sperm and even who's eggs were used. I assume that the eggs used where theirs but even that is simply an assumption."

"So, if this is the right prophecy, the babies might not even be blood related to they're…mommy's?" Xander asked. It was weird to say mommy's in relation to his girlfriends and close friends.

"It is possible," Giles answered. "However, it's more likely that they are then aren't. We'll have to read more about it and hopefully there will be some indication."

"No," Anya interrupted angrily. "Xander and I made this baby. I don't want to be part of a prophecy."

"Wait a sec," Dawn interrupted. "You said eight? There's only five of us. If this is the right thing we're talking about…does that mean that some of us are pregnant with more then one?"

Giles looked at his book again. "No I don't believe so," he answered. "It says here that the eight will be born from Power, Strength, Soul, Spirit, Heart, Energy, Vision, and Knowledge."

"Does that mean that we all have to posses those qualities for this to be really us?" Tara asked. "Because I'm not sure I posses half of those," she said nervously.

"Eight qualities, eight babies," Buffy said as she was finally piecing it all together.

"Exactly," Giles confirmed. "I believe that there are meant to be eight mothers, one for each child and that each mother strongly possesses one each of these eight qualities."

"Which means if this prophecy is really about us, there are three other girls out there who might not know what's happening to them," Buffy said with concern.

Dawn looked at her sister in aw. Buffy had shocked her once again. She couldn't believe that at a time like this her sister would be thinking so much about others instead of her own situation. She thought about how hard it must be to always be worrying about everyone else.

"So wait a second," Willow said. "Let me get this straight. If this prophecy really explains what's happened to us," she emphasized the word 'if,' "Then all of us are actually pregnant? And the babies are human?"

"Yes I believe so," Giles confirmed.

"Well what if this isn't it?" Tara asked. "I mean…how do we know?"

"I'm not really sure I know of anything else it could be," Giles answered. "We've all been searching for hours and everything here seems to fit."

"He has a point," Dawn said. It surprised everyone that she was actually backing Giles up on all of this. Out of everyone they would have pictured Dawn as the one to be the most scared and the quickest to judge everything. "Think about it, a lot of those qualities are big ones with us. Buffy could be the Strength, the Heart, or depending on its use the Power. Willow could be the Soul, the Knowledge, or if it's used in the other sense the Power. And I think we all know which one I am, considering I used to be a big ball of…Energy. We could all be a lot of these."

"Yes," Giles said looking slightly shocked at Dawn's astute analysis. "It makes sense."

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Buffy said.

"What's that?" Anya asked.

"I think the five of us need a little unscheduled sonogram," Buffy answered. Then she looked around unsurely. "Anyone here know anything about sonograms?"

"Wait," Wesley said as a light bulb went on in his head. They had only been researching for a few minutes when Wesley realized something.

"What is it Wes?" Angel asked with hope in his eyes.

"I think I remember seeing a prophecy that had something to do with this back when Cordelia we impregnated with those demons," he answered.

"Yes, lets bring that painful memory back up every chance we get," Cordelia said with an annoyed ton.

"Sorry," Wesley said as he walked over and picked out the book that he remembered seeing the prophecy in. As he flipped through the pages trying to find it the others just watched with fear in their eyes at what they might find. "Ah yes," Wesley said with a smile that eased their nerves slightly, "Here it is."

He began to read aloud from the book. "Eight will be born from human and be of human. They will not be conceived but will be of natural birth. They will be born from Power, Strength, Soul, Spirit, Heart, Energy, Vision, and Knowledge."

"Oh great," Cordy said with frustration. "Does that mean Fred and I are each pregnant with four babies?"

"I don't believe so," Wesley answered.

"But they're human right?" Fred asked with a sense of relief in her voice. "I mean…you said born from human which would be us and born of human which would mean that the babies are human too right?"

"If this prophecy is the one then yes…I believe so," Wesley said with a comforting smile.

"Well that's good then right?" Gunn said.

"What about the thing about the eight though?" Angel asked looking slightly confused, "and all that about the Power and Strength and stuff?"

Wesley looked at his book again. "Well…I believe that it means there will be eight different mothers each who will posses one of the eight qualities very strongly," he explained.

"Well I guess we know which one I am then," Cordelia said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Which one is that?" Fred asked.

"Vision," Angel answered before Cordy could.

"Exactly," Cordelia confirmed. "If that one isn't me then I don't know what is. The only other thing I would think of would be the Spirit. I did used to be a cheerleader you know."

"And Fred must be the Knowledge," Wesley said ignoring Cordelia's cheerleader comment.

Fred began to blush. "I'm not that smart," she said modestly.

"What's the square route of 26,244?" Wesley asked.

Fred looked to the ceiling and thought for about five seconds and then said, "162, why?" They all stared at her with amazement. "Oh…right," she said realizing that they were right and that she probably was the Knowledge mother.

"What about the others?" Angel asked with concern, "And how do we find them if this even is what's really going on here?"

Wesley looked at his book again. "Well it basically says that the mothers will be of these qualities and will be warriors for good."

As soon as Wesley pointed out that the eight mothers would be warriors for good he immediately thought of one girl that would almost certainly be a part of this. He decided for now not to voice his assumptions though.

"Are we sure this is it then?" Fred asked nervously. "I'm definitely not a warrior."

"Yes you are," Angel said. "You help us fight the good fight, Fred. The five of us together as a team are warriors for good."

"So how do we find the others?" Gunn asked.

"I'm not quite sure but perhaps we should be sure that the babies are in fact human to better support this theory," Wesley suggested. "I don't mean to alarm you girls but we should be sure."

"Good idea," Angel agreed. "Let's take a little trip to the hospital."


	4. Now What?

Now What?

"Wow," Fred said with a shocked face as she and the others got back from the hospital.

"I second that," Cordelia added.

Fred, Cordelia and the boys had just gotten back from the hospital. They snuck into one of the empty sonogram rooms and used their machinery to check and see if Cordelia and Fred's babies were human. None of them were really doctors or anything but Wesley knew enough about this stuff to know that both girls' babies were the shapes of normal human fetuses. Since there wasn't really any other explanation they could think of, they came to the conclusion that the prophecy they had found was in fact what explains their situation.

Gunn was looking very confused. "What are you girls looking so upset about?" he asked, "Their real, human babies…no demons."

"Sure that's definitely a good thing but…" Cordelia started, "I'm just not ready for this. I don't even have a husband…or a boyfriend for that matter."

"I just got back to this world," Fred added looking extremely worried. "I haven't even fully gotten back into the swing of things yet. How am I going to raise a child?"

Angel came up behind the two girls and put his arms around them in comfort. "Hey," he said softly, "It's going to be ok. We'll figure something out no matter what. I promise."

"Maybe you girls should go upstairs and rest," Wesley suggested.

"Yeah, you can lie down in my bed if you want Cordy," Angel added.

"I don't know," Cordelia started to say.

"Wesley's right Cordelia," Angel interrupted, "Both of you need your rest. We'll do some more research and try and figure things out."

"Alright," Cordelia finally gave in.

"Laying down sounds like that might be a good idea right about now," Fred said still looking extremely frazzled.

Angel, Wesley and Gunn watched the girls go upstairs. As soon as they were out of site all three boys breathed a sigh of relief. This whole situation was a little overwhelming and the guys were trying their hardest to keep spirits high but it wasn't easy at this confusing time.

For a moment they all just sat there in silence. Finally Gunn spoke up, "So…what do we do now?" he asked.

"We need to find the others," Angel said almost immediately. "Cordy and Fred are confused about this whole thing and their used to stuff like this. Just imagine the other six girls that this has happened to," he added.

"He has a point," Wesley agreed. "We have no idea who these others women are and what they might be thinking right now if their situations are as Cordelia and Fred's. If they feel that there is no way they can possibly be pregnant who knows what they might be thinking."

Gunn nodded his head in agreement. "So how do we find them?" he asked.

"Wesley what was it you said before about the mother's being warriors for good?" Angel asked.

"Oh yes," Wesley said understanding where Angel was going with this. "It said that the girls would each possess one of the eight qualities strongly and that each would be a warrior for good."

When Angel thought about this he could really only think of one other person who was a warrior for good and possessed more then one of those qualities. Just as he had before, he was thinking of Buffy.

"Anyone you know fit the description?" Gunn asked Angel as he saw the wheels turning in his head.

After Gunn mentioned it Wesley knew exactly who Angel was thinking of. However, before either one could say anything the phone rang. Angel looked at the others in surprise. He couldn't help but think that this might be Buffy calling to tell him that she was in fact part of the prophecy. Maybe she was calling to see if Cordy or anyone he knew was part of it as well.

After the phone rang twice Angel picked it up. "Angel Investigations," he greeted with hopeful eyes. "Hi," he responded to the voice on the phone sounding surprised. "What do you need?" he asked.

Gunn and Wes were starting to get a little confused. It seemed as if Angel knew this person but that he was surprised to hear from them. They couldn't figure out who it might be.

"Yeah," Angel continued his conversation, "I'll be right there."

When he hung up the phone Gunn and Wes looked even more confused then before. "Who was it?" Gunn asked.

"I need to go out for a little while," Angel said, ignoring Gunn's question.

"Angel who was it on the phone?" Wesley asked tried his luck.

"I can't say right now," Angel answered. "I won't be long. Just umm…do some research on this prophecy," he added as he walked out the door leaving the two boys shocked and speechless.

"Well I think it's safe to assume this prophecy we found is in fact what has happened to you all," Giles said as he, Xander and the girls walked into Buffy's house.

They had just gotten back from the doctors office where they had snuck into an examining room and used their sonogram equipment to check up on the babies. It was still a little too soon to tell but all five of their babies looked like they were the shape of human fetuses.

"So…what happens now?" Dawn asked.

Everyone was pretty much in a daze. They were all used to strange things happening in they're town and even to them but this was different. This was something that, if they went through with having the children, would affect their entire lives.

Dawn started to get nervous when no one volunteered to answer her question. Buffy saw the look on her face and walked over to her. She put her arm around her reassuringly, "Don't worry Dawny," she said to her little sister. "We'll figure something out."

Dawn forced a smile. "I think I'm going to go sit down on the couch, watch some TV and pretend my life is normal for a little while," she said as she walked into the living room.

Tara also forced a smile to Willow and started walking towards the living room. "I'll go with her."

Anya gave Tara a curious look. "What are we watching?" she asked. "I think Gilmore Girls is on," she added as she started walking towards the living room with the other two girls.

"I love that show," they heard Dawn say from the living room.

The remaining four made their way to the kitchen to sit down and talk. Willow and Xander sat next to each other on the stools at the counter while Buffy leaned against the sink. Giles leaned against the doorway with a melancholy look. He knew that Buffy was going to look to him for answers and he just didn't have them.

"How did this happen?" Buffy said, seemingly talking to herself.

"I'm not really sure," Giles answered. "The book said something about the mother's being warriors for good," he remembered.

"Makes sense," Xander commented. "If there's anyone that can be called warriors for good it's the five of you." Willow smiled at Xander's compliment and he smiled back at her.

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked. "None of us are prepared to have kids. Dawn is only 15-years-old. We'll both be single parents. God she's just too young," she rambled as she started to realize what all of this really meant.

"Buffy don't worry," Xander attempted to comfort, "It's like what you told Dawn…we'll figure something out. We always do."

They were silent for a little while. "We'll need to find the other three," Giles said breaking the silence. Finding out what they were going to do was a very important subject to discuss and he didn't really want to change the subject but finding the others was very important as well.

"Yeah…but how?" Willow asked.

Giles raised his eye brows. "I'm not really sure."

"We'll figure it out," Buffy said as she started to snap out of her shocked state. "Tomorrow," she added. "I think we all need to get some rest."

"I believe that sounds like a good idea," Giles agreed.

It was night out now, Xander, Anya and Giles said their good nights and walked out the door. Dawn, Willow and Tara went up to bed but Buffy needed to get some air. She walked out the back door and sat on the porch. She took a deep breath in and then out. This was all just a little too much to handle even for her.

"What are you doing here Spike?" she asked. She couldn't see him, but she could sense that he was there.

Spike walked out from behind a tree looking very shocked that she knew he was there. "Just umm…out for a walk is all," he answered.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now Spike," Buffy said sounding slightly aggravated.

"What's the matter pet?" the vampire asked noticing how upset and confused she looked.

The blonde sighed. "It's a long story."

Spike walked slowly towards her and sat next to her on the porch. "I've got time."

Buffy's face was that of shock. She knew that Spike had this little thing for her but she never expected him to actually care and want to listen to her day. When the shock wore off she said, "Alright but remember…you asked for it."

The two of them sat there for over an hour. She told him the whole story of what had happened that day and he just sat there and listened. She told him about the pregnancies and the prophecy and everything. When she was finally finished he took a few moments to process everything. It was a lot to take in such a short amount of time.

"Wow," he finally got out.

Buffy laughed a little. "Yeah…that's pretty much what all of us said."

"Well…" Spike started to say, "I'll take over the patrolling then."

"What?" Buffy asked looking extremely surprised.

"Just until you have the baby," Spike clarified. "You can't go fighting all the big nasties while you're pregnant. If you get hit in the wrong spot it could hurt the baby."

Buffy's mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Spike was acting almost as if he was…human. "Your serious?" she asked to make sure she was hearing him right.

"Yeah," Spike said with confidence. She gave him a strange look. "What?" he asked, "I can do it. I've been fighting on your side these days anyway remember?"

Buffy was speechless. This was just too weird. "Thanks," she said not sounding too sure of herself. "I'd better get to bed," she said as she shook her head trying to snap herself out of the shock she was in.

"Right," Spike said as he stood up and walked down the stairs. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Umm…yeah," Buffy said still feeling weird about this whole thing, "I guess so." She sent the vampire a quick, tired smile. "Good night Spike."

"Night then," he said as he watched her go into the house. When he was sure she got in safely he started to walk away with a smile on his face. That was pretty much the best conversation they had ever had with one another.


	5. The Eighth Mother

The Eighth Mother

Angel walked into the room and sat down at one of the empty seats away from the windows. He was a little nervous considering it was the middle of the day and there was way too much sun around him but visiting hours were only in the day and this sounded urgent.

He was only waiting for about five minutes before a guard opened the door on the other side of the glass and a few girls walked out and sat down. She came out last. When she saw Angel she couldn't help but smile a little. She sat down at the seat across from him and picked up the phone.

Angel smiled back at her and picked up the phone on his end. "Hello Faith," he greeted.

"Angel," Faith greeted back. "It's nice to see a familiar face around here."

Angel smiled slightly and then got right back to business. "Alright Faith," he said getting right to the point, "We both know that I'm not very good with the small talk. Why did you call me?"

"You know I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," Faith responded. "I need your help," she said as she looked down making sure she didn't have eye contact with him. Even though she had asked Angel for help before she still had trouble saying it.

"It's no problem. What do you need?" Angel asked without hesitation.

Faith looked around to make sure that no one was going to hear what she was about to say. When she realized that the coast was probably clear she tried to tell Angel what she needed. "I know this is going to sound a little…weird," she started to say, "I just…" She stopped. She didn't really know how to say what she had to say. Finally she decided to just come right out and say it. "I think I might be…" She stopped again.

"Faith whatever it is its ok," Angel said reassuringly. "I'm here for you…no matter what it is."

Faith forced a smile, "Thanks." She tried to start again. "I think…I think I might be pregnant," she finally got out. Angel looked at her with confusion, but not as much confusion as she expected. "This is an all girls jail, Angel," she added. "I haven't gotten laid since I've been here but I've got all the signs. I've got the morning sickness, hungry all the time…well…more then usual and I go to the bathroom more times a day then my grandmother."

Angel looked as though he was deep in thought. "Strength," he said seemingly to himself.

"Huh?" Faith asked with confusion.

"I'll explain later but we have to be sure," Angel responded. "I'll go buy you a pregnancy test. How can I get it to you?"

"Today is a night day," Faith said with a smile.

"Huh?" Angel said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Two nights a week we get to go to the outside terrace for an hour," Faith explained. "Stay in the shadows and get to the fence without being seen. A lot of the girls just stand by the fence and look out so they won't think twice about me doing it cuz most people wouldn't be able to get past the guards to get to the fence to give us anything. But I'm sure you'll have no problem. Then you can just hand it to me through the fence."

Angel nodded his head. "Right. What time?"

"We go out at seven," Faith responded. Angel nodded again and stood up to leave. "Angel," Faith said before he could hang up the phone. "Don't let them see you. If they see you…there's no way I'll ever be able to get it."

"Don't worry," Angel said. "Stealthiest kind of comes with the whole vampire package. We'll figure this out Faith. I'll be back tonight."

Faith nodded and forced a smile. She would never admit it but she was scared. She had seen and experienced a lot of weird and unexplainable things in her life but this was different. She started to get even more worried when she saw the look on Angel's face when she told him. He seemed to know what was going on and the fact that he wouldn't tell her just yet scared her even more. After he left she hung up the phone and started to walk back to the door. "Don't let me down Angel," she muttered to herself.

When Angel got back to the hotel Wesley and Gunn were in research mode but as soon as he walked in they both looked up at him anxiously. "What was that all about?" Gunn asked.

"I had to go see a friend," Angel responded. "Any more information about this prophecy?"

"We've found a few more references about the prophecy but they all say pretty much the same thing," Wesley responded.

"Eight girls, eight babies, warriors for good, Strength, Power, blah blah blah," Gunn added. "Same stuff we already know."

"Is there any other hints as to how we're supposed to find the other six girls?" Angel asked.

"None so far I'm afraid," Wesley replied sadly. "Who was the friend you had to see?"

Angel hesitated at first but then realized that he should probably just tell them. They were probably going to find out soon enough anyway. "Faith," he answered.

Wesley looked confused. "Why Faith?" he asked.

"Who's Faith?" Gunn asked who was also looking confused.

"I think she may be one of The Eight," Angel responded to Wesley's question.

"I thought they were supposed to be warriors for good?" Wesley said mockingly.

Angel gave him a disapproving look. "She's paying for what she's done, Wes. Maybe she still has some good to do."

"In prison?" Wesley said.

"Hold on…this Faith chick is in prison?" Gunn asked. "What did she do?"

"She thinks she might be pregnant," Angel said to Wesley ignoring Gunn's questions. "It's an all girl's prison. If she is pregnant she has to be one of The Eight."

Wesley rolled his eyes, "And which one would she be? I didn't see Evil as one of the characteristics."

Now Angel was starting to get slightly angry. "Strength," he said firmly. He got very close to Wesley's face and said, "You have no idea how much strength it takes to reform yourself. To turn yourself in to the police when you know you'd never get caught. To give up your life to pay for what you've done. To try and make up for it." He walked away and then turned around to face Wesley again. "She's changed Wes…I need you to except that."

Gunn looked nervously at Angel and then at Wesley. "Why do I have a feeling that this Faith girl has a long story attached to her?"

"We'll fill you in later," Angel said finally answering one of Gunn's questions. "I'm going back to the prison at seven to give Faith a home pregnancy test but for now we have to find out who the other girls are."

"I think I know who they are," Cordelia said as she started walking down the stairs. The others hadn't realized that she was even there.

"Cordelia," Angel said with slight surprise as he turned around. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she said with a glare. She wasn't the biggest fan of Faith and the thought of her being a part of the same prophecy as she was made her skin crawl.

"How do you know who the others are?" Gunn asked.

"The Powers That Be finally decided to give me a hand," she answered.

"You had a vision?" Angel asked. He walked closer to Cordy and put his hand on her shoulder.

Cordelia nodded her head. "It wasn't like my normal visions though. It didn't show me what was to come. It just showed me pictures," she responded.

Wesley gave her a questioning look. "Pictures of what?"

"The Eight," Cordelia responded. "Or at least…I think it was The Eight from the prophecy. I saw pictures of eight girls, two of which were me and Fred, so I just put two and two together."

"Did you see this Faith person?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah," Cordelia responded with annoyance in her voice. "And she wasn't the only familiar face I saw."

Angel looked at her expectantly. He knew that she probably meant Buffy. "Who else did you see?"

"It was weird though…some of the people I saw I would never expect to be part of a prophecy about warriors for good…Faith being one of them," Cordelia side tracked.

Angel was getting annoyed. He was anxious to find out if he was right. "Cordelia who were the other five?" he asked.

"Alright already gezz," Cordelia said. "One of them I didn't recognize but the other four we both know…or at least I know you know three of the four. Did you ever meet Anya?" Angel gave her another annoyed look. "Ok ok…not good with the suspense now are we? Well Anya is one. She was a new girl at Sunnydale High our senior year who turned out be a vengeance demon. She got her powers taken away and the last I heard she was dating Xander." Cordelia laughed a little at the thought.

"Who were the other three?" Wesley asked.

"The other three were Willow, Dawn…and Buffy," she finally answered. She looked at Angel and waiting for an expression. Even the mention of Buffy would usually get some kind of expression out of the usually unresponsive vampire.

"You're sure?" Wesley asked.

"Pretty darn sure," Cordy responded.

"But Dawn…she's so young," Wesley said looking very confused.

"Wait a second," Gunn halted. "Is this Buffy as in Angel's X, Buffy?"

"That's the one," Cordelia responded still looking at Angel keenly. "Dawn is her younger sister and Willow and Xander are her best friends. Odds are they already know about the prophecy and are looking for the rest of us."

"I would imagine so," Wesley agreed. "Giles has mostly the same books that we posses."

Angel still hadn't said a word or even changed his facial expression. "I guess we should probably call Buffy then," Cordelia said.

Angel finally snapped out of it. "We will…after we get Faith."

"What do you mean 'get' Faith?" Cordelia asked. "He doesn't mean what I think he means does he?" Cordelia asked nervously directed towards Wesley. No one said a word. "Right?" Cordelia pleaded again, but no one said a word.

The next morning after getting some rest, Buffy and the others went to Giles' to do some more research on this prophecy to try and figure out what was going to happen and more importantly who the other three girls were.

"Maybe there's some way we can try a locater spell," Willow suggested.

"How?" Xander asked.

"Maybe if the five of us concentrate together," Willow elaborated.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "It's worth a shot."

They started setting up. They placed a map of the world on the ground and the five girls sat in a circle around it. "Ok now close your eyes and concentrate. Think about the girls that are in the same position as you. If we concentrate hard enough little lights where the girls are should appear on the map in their location," Willow explained.

They closed their eyes and concentrated. Giles and Xander were there standing around them. After a few moments little lights started to appear on the west coast of the United States on the map.

"I think it's working," Xander said.

The girls opened their eyes and smiled at the site of a group of little dots on the map. "Cool," Dawn said with a smile at their accomplishment.

Willow smiled at Dawn. "Now we just have to narrow down the search a little more. Giles do you have a map of California?"

"Oh…yes," he responded. "I'll go get it."

When Giles came back with the map they placed it where the other one was and did the same thing as they had before. When they opened their eyes they saw the little dots again. "See that cluster right there?" Willow asked as she pointed to a cluster of little dots that almost looked as if it was just one big dot. The others nodded. "That's us. It looks like the others are in…"

"LA," Buffy cut in.

"Yeah," Willow responded knowing exactly what Buffy was thinking. "It looks like two of them are really close together, maybe even in the same building like us and the other one doesn't look too far away from those two."

"Angel," Buffy said softly with an expressionless face.

"As much as I'd love to see dead boy pregnant…I don't think he's one of them, Buff," Xander joked.

"Cordelia," Willow yelled suddenly as she realized that she might be one of them. "The last time I talked to her she said she had this ability given to her by the Powers That Be or something. She said she gets visions of people that Angel is meant to save or something like that."

"Isn't vision one of the characteristics in the prophecy?" Anya asked as she looked at Giles.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I guess we should call them then," Dawn suggested looking at Buffy.

She was still staring out into space. Expressionlessly she responded, "I guess so."


	6. Working Together

Working Together

When Angel brought Faith to the hotel she walked in looking very confused and even a little scared. When Angel went to the prison to give Faith the pregnancy test he ended up breaking her out of jail instead. He didn't really explain much about what was going on. He pretty much just told her that he knew she was pregnant and that he needed to get her out of there.

He explained things more to her in the car ride back to the hotel. He explained to her the prophecy of The Eight and how Cordelia had a vision that she was involved in it. It was all a little overwhelming and scary. No one was completely sure of exactly what was going to happen but Faith couldn't really see herself as a mother. Her kid would grow up without a father because lord knows she could never stay with just one man, and her parents, if you could even call them that, weren't exactly big helps when it came to teaching her how to have her own family one day.

"This is just too weird," Faith said as she walked into the hotel with Angel. "All my life since I've been old enough I've slept with guys and been pretty reckless. Sometimes I didn't even use protection but never once did I get pregnant or even have a pregnancy scare. Never got an STD either but now I haven't gotten laid in like two years and I'm pregnant." Faith shook her head. "This world makes zero sense to me."

Angel put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "We're going to figure this out."

Faith forced a smile his way. "I sure hope so."

Angel smiled back. "Wes, Cordy?" he started to yell when he didn't see anyone in the lobby.

When they heard Angel was back Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia and Fred came into the lobby. "Well look who it is," Cordelia said in a slightly nasty way.

"Nice to see you too Cor," Faith responded. "This is a nice place you guys got here."

"It's not bad for an office," Angel commented with a slight smile.

"Angel," Wesley said with a nervous look on his face. "You had a call while you were out."

Angel gets a lot of calls but he could tell that this one was important by the way Wesley was acting. "Who was it?" he asked.

"It was Buffy," Cordelia answered.

"Oh yeah does B know about me yet?" Faith asked Angel.

"As far as I knew she didn't know about any of you," he answered. "What did she say?"

"Well," Cordy started, "She asked me if I was pregnant."

"So she knows about you guys?" Angel questioned.

"She said that her friend Willow did a locator spell somehow with a map or something," Fred responded. "It didn't reveal exactly where we were but it showed us in LA. They remembered that Cordy has the visions and thought they'd see if she was one of The Eight."

"What did everyone talk to Buffy?" Angel said.

"We had her on speaker phone," Gunn responded.

"Well…" Angel started to say, "Did she umm…did she even want to talk to me?"

Cordelia smiled at him. "She wants you to call her back. She asked if you were here before she even realized it was me answering the phone."

Angel felt relived. He would hate it if she hadn't even asked about him at all. "I guess I should go call her back then." He started to walk to his office and then turned around. "Fred can you do me a favor and set Faith up a room?"

"Sure thing boss," Fred responded with a smile.

"Thanks," he replied and then he continued into the office to call Buffy.

"FAITH!?" Willow yelled. "You mean psycho killer Faith who is in prison where she belongs? Are you kidding me?"

"Willow!" Buffy said with shock at her reaction.

"I'm sorry Buffy but I find it very hard to believe that Faith is one of the warriors for good that are supposed to have miracle children. I mean she can't even take care of herself how is she going to take care of a child?"

"I don't know but it doesn't really seem like your giving her a chance," Buffy responded.

"I don't really see why you are," Dawn said jumping into the conversation. "I mean this is the girl that stole your body remember?"

"She's different now," Buffy said really trying very hard to take Faith's side. It wasn't easy and she wasn't even sure why she was doing it but if Faith was part of this prophecy then it must mean that she really is getting better. But she still wasn't fully buying even her own words saying that she was different now. "Or so I'm told," she added with an eye roll.

"And Angel is, let me make sure I heard you right, 'taking' her out of prison?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "That's what Wesley said."

"Well that's just great," Willow said sarcastically.

"They didn't really have much of a choice," Buffy pointed out.

Giles nodded his head in agreement. "Buffy's right. She is in an all women's prison, Willow. They would obviously find out she was pregnant and then they would probably think she was having an affair with one of the guards or they wouldn't know what to think. Either way she'd probably be punished for something she had no control over."

Willow just looked away. She knew he was right but she wasn't a huge fan of Faith and knowing that she was out of jail wasn't really helping any. Before anyone could say anything more the phone rang.

"That's probably Angel," Buffy said as she walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Buffy," Angel said nervously on the other end.

"Angel," Buffy greeted also sounding a little nervous.

"Umm…Wesley told me you called," he started, "I guess you know what's been going on."

Buffy nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. "The prophecy of The Eight. I'm familiar with it," she said as she looked down nervously.

"I have Faith here," Angel said.

"Good," she responded tried to sound as if she was actually interested. "That's good."

Angel rolled his eyes. It was time to just break the nervousness already. "Listen Buffy I know this is all really confusing and difficult to deal with but I think we all need to work together on this."

Buffy took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I agree."

"I was thinking that maybe you and the others should come to LA for a few days," Angel said nervously. "Just so we can all work together and try and figure this whole thing out." He waited in silence. He wasn't sure what she would say to this.

She sat there and thought about it for a few moments. It was a good idea in theory. The Eight girls were all in this together weather they liked it or not and things would probably go much smoother if they all worked together. "I think that sounds like a good idea…but," Buffy finally said, "Why do we have to go there? Why can't you guys come here? I mean there are less of you and more of us."

Angel rolled his eyes, 'she can be so childish sometimes,' he thought to himself. "I know that but I have a hotel here. There's much more space and after what happened your senior year with the taking of Giles' books and then the school burning down I think he have a more extensive collection of research material."

Buffy rolled her eyes. He had a point. "Alright…you win."

"And it doesn't just have to be you five girls that come of course. You can bring the others too, Giles, Xander," Angel added for the icing on the cake. "We have plenty of room."

"Thanks, Can I call you back though?" she asked. "I'm going to talk this over with the others."

"Sure," he responded quickly. "Take as much time as you need. Call me back whenever. I'll be here."

"Ok," she said with a small smile. "I'll talk to you later."

Angel smiled a little too on the other end as he hung up the phone. He knew that she would convince them to go. Buffy was coming and even though he knew nothing had changed he was excited, happy even.

Buffy hung up the phone and started walking back into the living room where the others were. She was going. She knew she was going. Convincing the others to go wouldn't be hard especially with the information Angel used to convince her. The thought of seeing him gave her mixed feelings. She was excited but also worried. She didn't really know what to expect.

"Was it Angel?" Willow asked Buffy when she got into the room.

"Yeah," Buffy responded. They all looked at her waiting to hear what he said. "He has an idea."

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"He thinks that we should go to LA," Buffy answered. She immediately got all kinds of different looks from everyone in the room. Before anyone could say anything she continued to explain. "It would only be for a few days while we figure this whole thing out better. The eight of us girls are in this together weather we like it or not and I think we all need to work together on this. Angel has a hotel so there's plenty of room and Wesley supposedly has all the research materials we'd need. And the invitation wasn't just for the five of us. Angel wants the two of you to come also," she said to Giles and Xander.

They all sat in silence for a little while thinking about it. "I think we should go," Buffy said breaking the silence.

"What about Dawn?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I have school on Monday," Dawn added.

"This situation is going to affect your whole future Dawny," Buffy explained sadly. "You can afford to miss a few days."

"Buffy has a point," Tara helped. "We should probably do this. The more people we have figuring all of this out the better."

They all started nodding their heads in agreement. The only one who was left expressionless was Xander. They all looked at him for approval. He looked at them and realized that even if he said he didn't like this idea it wasn't going to help any. "Alright," he said with a sigh. "I guess we should go."

"Good," Buffy said firmly. "So we're all in agreement then?" They all nodded their heads and then Buffy did the same. "Alright then, everyone go home or go up to your rooms and start packing. We'll leave tonight. I'll go call Angel."

Willow, Tara and Dawn said good bye to Giles, Xander and Anya and then went upstairs to start packing. As Giles, Xander and Anya walked out the door to go start packing none of them even realized that Spike had been watching through the window and listening the whole time.

He looked extremely angry and even a little hurt. He really thought he might have been making progress with Buffy last night but now he realized he was wrong. "She didn't even bloody think of me at all in this did she?" he said to himself. "No, it's all Angel this and Angel that. Let's go to Angel's. Screw Spike. Spike who? Did she even think that maybe I would want to come and help?" He laughed at himself. "Oh who am I kidding? Of course I wouldn't want to help."

After saying this he started thinking. "Maybe that's it," he said to himself. "I don't care enough. I don't want to help. I guess a vampire's gotta have a soul to win her heart."

He started walking away from the house with a determined look on his face. "Guess I better go get mine back."


	7. LA

A/N: Hey guys…sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I had no internet this weekend and I've been pretty busy. Hope you all enjoy the update and a special thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. It means a lot!

LA

After they were all packed Buffy and the gang hopped on a bus for LA. The bus dropped them off only a block away from the hotel so they just walked there. When they walked into the hotel Angel and the others were all huddled around the books as usual.

As they walked in they were in awe. The Hyperion wasn't exactly the nicest place but it still had a beauty to it and the lobby was pretty awe worthy. When he heard them come in Angel practically ran from his office into the lobby. He and Buffy approached each other nervously. "Buffy," Angel said with a half smile. "I'm glad you came."

Buffy smiled back at him. "It's good to see you too Angel."

Cordelia came into the room next with a big smile on her face. Back in her earlier years of high school she couldn't have cared less about these people but now she was a lot different. She was even different enough to actually call them her friends. "Hey guys! I'm so glad your here. It's so nice to see familiar faces at a time like this."

Cordy exchanged hugs with Buffy, Willow, Giles and Dawn. When she got to Xander they just smiled at each other. They had a long history but it ended on a good note and they were happy about that. "It's good to see you again Cordelia," Xander said as he hugged his old girlfriend.

"Oh God you too Xander," Cordy responded. "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know the usual, fighting demons, getting engaged to x-vengeance demons…same old stuff," Xander joked.

Cordelia's mouth fell open. "Xander Harris…engaged? Hell really has frozen over."

Xander smiled at her and let out a small fake laugh. "Very funny."

"Yes Xander is engaged which means if you're planning on trying to get him back it wont work," Anya said to Cordelia defensively as she grabbed his arm.

Cordy just nodded her head. "Good to see you too, Anya."

Shortly after Cordelia came out Wesley, Gunn and Fred fallowed. Wesley went to Giles first and shook his hand and then he proceeded to give hugs to Buffy, Dawn and Willow and then a hand shake for Xander.

Even though Angel wasn't looking like he was in much of a hugging mood Dawn practically jumped into his arms. Angel always used to be a little bit of a pain in the ass but he was always nice to Dawn and he was definitely her favorite of all of Buffy's x-boyfriends. "Hey Dawn, how have you been?"

"Good," Dawn replied with a smile as they pulled away from their embrace. "Well…aside from the whole being pregnant at the age of 15 without ever having sex thing." Angel just smiled a little uncomfortably.

After Dawn, Willow took her turn at hugging Angel. Angel smiled at her. "It's good to see you Willow."

She smiled back at him. "Likewise."

Willow stepped aside to let Buffy have her turn at hugging Angel but when the two were face to face they just kind of smiled at each other nervously. "We should probably…introduce people," Buffy suggested trying to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"Right," Angel agreed. He walked over to Gunn and Fred. "Everyone this is Charles Gunn," he said as he pointed to Gunn.

"How you doin?" Gunn said with a wave.

"And this is Winfred Burckle," he said pointing to Fred.

"Hi there. Yawl can call me Fred," Fred said with a wave.

"Fred, Gunn, this is Buffy, Giles, Willow, Dawn, Xander," Angel said as he pointed to each one respectively, "And I'm sorry I don't know your names," he said as he pointed to Tara and Anya. "I think I might have met you once but…I don't remember your name," he added to Anya.

"Everyone this is Tara," Willow said as she put her arm around a very shy looking Tara. "She's my girlfriend," she added as she smiled at Tara.

Wesley looked around very confused. "Willow you're um…?" he stopped himself when he realized everyone was staring at him. "Right…good for you."

Tara's face started to turn red. She didn't really like being the center of attention. "It's nice to meet you all."

"And this is my fiancée Anya," Xander said as he smiled at Anya.

Anya smiled at all the new faces. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Tara, Anya this is Angel, Wesley, Cordelia," Willow said as she pointed to each one, "And we've already been introduced to Gunn and Fred."

"So," Buffy said, "Where's Faith?"

"I think she's in the shower," Fred answered. Buffy nodded her head.

"We've got rooms set up for all of you," Angel said. "Five room's right?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Thanks again for this, Angel."

"It's no problem," he responded. "If you guys want to come with me I'll show you were you're staying."

Buffy and the rest of the crew grabbed their stuff and fallowed Angel up the stairs. "Five rooms…does that mean I get my own room?" Dawn asked with excitement.

"Only because Angel has enough room and I couldn't stand to share with you," Buffy joked. Dawn just glared at her as they walked to the rooms.

After they got situated they all went back down to the lobby. As they were about to have a little meeting about what their next move should be Faith came down the stairs with a nervous look on her face. She knew that they were coming but it didn't really fully register until she saw them all.

When Buffy saw her coming she forced a small smile. "Faith."

"Long time no see. How's it goin, B?" Faith asked with the same forced smile on her face.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Been better."

"I hear that," Faith added. "So…did I interrupt anything?"

"Just in time actually," Angel said. "I had an idea of a way we might figure out a little more information about these babies."

"We're all ears," Faith responded.

"I called up an old friend," Angel said as he looked at the door. A smile appeared on his face when a familiar green, horned demon walked through the door.

"You rang Angel cakes," Lorne said as he walked into the hotel with a smile on his face.

Angel smiled back. "Guys this is Lorne." He introduced Lorne to everyone who didn't already know him and then explained to them about his power.

"Let me get this straight…you want us to sing?" Buffy asked with a very unsure ton.

"Yeah, that's the part I'm not liking," Faith said.

"Dido," Willow added.

"That's the idea sugar," Lorne responded.

Faith, Buffy and Willow were looking very nervous. "Did I mention I don't sing," Faith added.

"It's the best thing I can think of," Angel pleaded. "Lorne can read all of you and that way we can be sure that this prophecy is really what it says it is and hopefully it will help us all decide what the next step should be."

After some very persistent convincing, the Angel gang finally convinced Buffy and the other girls to sing for Lorne. He took them each into Angel's office one at a time so that they would feel more comfortable. They decided that he should read them all first and then tell the group as a whole what he saw.

After Lorne read all eight girls separately everyone gathered in the lobby. Angel looked at him nervously. "So…what did you see?"

"Alright ladies and gents," Lorne started with all eyes anxiously looking at him, "This is the basic gist of the situation. It looks like this prophecy that Wes and Giles here found is exactly what's going on here. You eight are obviously some of the best of the best when it comes to fighting for the side of good…or at least you will be," he continued as he winked at Faith after saying that last part. He continued, "All eight of the little ones are human and should have pretty big destinies ahead of them."

"Ok so, not that I was thinking about trying this or anything but, would it even be possible for any of us to get an abortion?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I don't think so sweet pea," Lorne responded with a sympathetic look on his face. "The kids are all human sure but their existents is mystical all the way. Someone wants these kids to be born and all though I'm not entirely sure on this I'd be willing to bet money that nothings going to be able to hurt those kids as long as their in their mommies bellies."

Dawn looked slightly disappointed. "Guess I'm going to be a teenage mother after all," she said with a sigh. She hadn't really thought too much about what she would do if she had the choice but not having the choice at all was a lot to take.

Buffy could see the slightly confused and upset look on Dawn's face. "It's going to be ok Dawny. We'll figure something out. You can get home schooled and stuff. We'll work this all out I promise," Buffy said comfortingly as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair.

"So this is really happening?" Cordelia asked. "The eight of us…we're going to be mothers?"

"That's right Cordy," Lorne confirmed. "Don't be so down in the dumps kids. I don't really know most of you but I can tell from reading you and just from what I've seen of you all so far that you're going to be excellent mothers. And you've got all these boys that I'm sure will be standing in line to help you girls raise the little nippers."

"He's right," Giles confirmed. "We're all here for you, all of you." The rest of the boys nodded at Giles' statement. Their boys would do anything for them.

It was evident that the girls, or at least some of them were becoming more comforted and the mood was starting to get lighter again. "That's what I like to see," Lorne said as he saw Dawn crack a small smile. "I want to see smiles on all your faces. This is all going to work out."

"He's right," Angel said. "We all just need to talk this out and we'll figure out a way to deal with this…together."


	8. Comforting

A/N: Hey everyone. Soooo sorry it's been taking me a while to post but I've been really busy lately. It's midterm's week at my college and most of the professors don't usually have they're midterms on time so midterm's week usually lasts about two weeks. But anyway…hopefully next week I'll be able to post more frequently but for now just bear with me. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

_Warning_: This is a pretty sappy and emotional chapter. I was thinking about not even writing this chapter but I just had to. I have to admit…I like the sappy stuff sometimes. Enjoy!

Comforting

After Lorne had confirmed that all of this was real and that it was really going to happen the girls were feeling a little shocked and helpless. Everyone was being nice and saying comforting words but it wasn't really helping all that much.

Buffy and Dawn were sitting on the steps by the front door. "It's going to be ok Dawny," Buffy comforted. "Believe it or not teenage girls become mothers more often then you might think."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah but that's usually because they were irresponsible, had sex too young, didn't use protection or something like that. I didn't do anything wrong."

This made Buffy's heart melt. Dawn was right. She didn't do anything to deserve this. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet, or at least she was pretty sure she hadn't. "I'm sorry Dawny. You're right. You didn't do anything wrong to deserve this but maybe if we start thinking of this as more of a blessing then a curse it might make things a lot easier." Dawn just glared at her. "I know that isn't easy. But I'm here for you. We're all here for you."

"I know," Dawn admitted, "But you guys are all going to be going through the same thing."

"Exactly," Buffy exclaimed, "We'll all be raising these kids together. As much as you might not think so I think that will make things easier. When they get older they won't have to worry so much about making new friends because they'll each already have seven other kids their age that they'll be friends with. And once they get to a certain age we won't have to worry so much about always keeping them entertained because they can entertain each other."

Dawn gave a half smile. "That's true I guess."

Buffy smiled back at her. "It's all going to work out Dawny. I can feel it."

Anya was sitting on the other side of the steps that Dawn and Buffy were on. Xander was standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to her. "Yah know," he started, "I think this is actually going to be nice. I mean we're getting married already anyway and now we're going to have a kid." He smiled at his beautiful fiancée. "I'm actually kind of excited about this."

Anya smiled back at him. These were the words that she had been waiting for ever since she told him that she was pregnant. "Really?"

"Yeah," Xander responded. "I love you and I know I'm going to love this child just as much."

Anya's smile grew even brighter. "So even though you're not the technical father, considering this is just a mystical pregnancy and all, you're still going to treat it as your own?"

"Of course," Xander responded.

"Good!" Anya said as she leaned in and kissed Xander softly, "Because I don't think I can do this without you."

Xander kissed her again and then just smiled at her for a moment. "You won't have to. We're going to do this together."

Willow and Tara were on the steps going to the upstairs. Willow was one step higher then a very nervous looking Tara stroking her hair. "It's going to be ok baby. It's just like what Angel said…we'll get through this together," Willow said comfortingly.

Tara turned to face Willow and forced a smile. "I know. It's just all so overwhelming. I mean first of all…me…a warrior for good? How did that even happen?"

Willow smiled at her self-conscious girlfriend. "You mean you don't know? You're one of the best people I know. You do more good everyday then you can even imagine. You help us with the magic's, with research, and most of all…you keep me going. I could never do all I do without you."

This time Tara's smile didn't have to be forced. "What would I do without you?"

Willow smiled back. "The same thing I'd do without you…be lost."

"How do you always do that?" Tara asked.

Willow looked at her with slight confusion. "Do what?"

Tara smiled. "Make me feel like nothing can go wrong as long as I'm with you."

Willow smiled back and kissed her lightly. "Magic."

Faith, Fred and Cordelia were all sitting on the round couch in the middle of the lobby staring out into space deep in they're own thoughts.

Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Giles and Lorne were all standing by the office watching the others. "I think its damage control time boys," Lorne said to the others.

"What do you mean?" Gunn asked. Just as he said this they watched Buffy walk out into the garden.

Lorne continued, "Alright…It looks like Xander is taking good care of Anya over there and Willow and Tara are looking like their taking pretty good care of each other over there. The other five aren't looking so good though. Five of us…five of them…its comfort time boys."

"I'll take Fred," Wesley and Gunn said at the exact same time. They looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Gunn suggested.

"Right," Wesley said as they both got into position. They counted it out and then held out their hands. Wesley had paper and Gunn had rock. The former watcher smiled triumphantly as he walked towards Fred.

Gunn just shook his head in disappointment. He looked around and before he could say anything Lorne stepped in. "I'm going to go talk to Cordelia. That poor girl looks so down in the dumps. Maybe I should bring her a sea breeze."

The other three guys gave him a disapproving look. "She's pregnant Lorne," Angel reminded him.

At first Lorne wasn't sure what he was trying to say by repeating something that he already knew but then it hit him. "Oh…right…alcohol's probably not a very good idea then. Good thinking."

Since Cordy was going to be Gunn's second choice he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards Faith. "Guess I'll take Faith then."

Angel was starting to get nervous. Things were weird between him and Buffy but he wanted more then anything to be the one to comfort her. But on the other hand he was scared out of his mind to even talk to her.

Giles could see in Angel's eyes that even though he was scared he really wanted to be the one to talk to Buffy. "I'm going to go sit with Dawn then," he said to Angel with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Angel watched Giles walk towards Dawn. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door that led outside where Buffy was in the garden.

When Wesley got to Fred he smiled at her and sat down on the couch next to her. "How are you doing?"

Fred forced a smile back at him. "To be honest…I'm terrified. I just got out of a hell dimension not even five months ago. I haven't even fully gotten back into the routine of normal life and now I'm going to have to raise a child."

Wesley put his hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly. "I can only imagine how scared you must feel. It's not fair. This whole situation is all so sudden and none of us really know what to expect. But…I'll always be here for you…we all will." Fred turned to him and smiled. "No matter what it is, no matter what you need…I'll be here for you," he added.

"Thanks Wesley," Fred said as she brought him into a tight embrace. "That really means a lot to me."

When Gunn approached Faith she smiled a little. "Got stuck with me huh?" Although she was feeling a little overwhelmed and dejected she had noticed the boys talking and then all dispersing to each of the girls.

Gunn just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like to think of it that way."

She got up out of her seat and walked to a pillar and leaned against it. "It's ok," she said with a smirk, "You don't have to come over here and say some nice words to comfort me."

Gunn walked towards her and faced her about five feet away. "I don't have to do anything. Did you ever think that I might just wanna come over here and talk to you?" Faith just gave him a look. "Ok, ok…we all decided we should talk to you guys a little. Say some comforting words, yada yada yada."

"And you're the lucky one that got stuck with yours truly."

"On the contrary," Gunn said with a smile. "Getting stuck with you would imply that you were the last pick…and I picked third."

"Third huh? Better then I expected," Faith said as she nodded her head with approval. "So is this the part where you tell me that your here for me if I want to talk and that everyone's here for me on this?"

Gunn nodded his head. "Pretty much." He walked over to the pillar next to hers and leaned up against it. "Look Faith, I'm probably not the best person to be comforting you because I'm going to tell you how it is strait up. I know you think that everyone here doesn't like you and that they don't trust you…and I'm not going to lie to you…your pretty much right. But what I can do for you is tell you that I don't go by what people tell me about what happened with you in the past. I wanna get to know you first and then we'll see how it goes from there. And…I can also tell you that the others will come around."

Faith smiled a little. She liked Gunn. He seemed to be the only one around here that would tell it like it is. "You think so?"

"I do," he responded. Angel says you've changed and weather its now or later…people are going to realize it."

Faith smiled slightly and nodded her head. "You know…you're not as bad as you think at this comforting thing."

Gunn smiled back. "Why thank you."

"Hey there sunshine," Lorne said as he sat down next to Cordelia on the couch.

Cordy forced a small smile his way. "Hey, Lorne."

"Honey I can sense the mood on you from a mile away. Nervous about the baby aren't you?" he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Do the words, 'hell yes,' sum it up?" she answered in a bitter ton.

"Oh come on sweet cheeks…you don't have to worry so much," Lorne said with a soothing ton. "Weather you like it or not we're all here for yah and we're not going anywhere. We're all in this together."

"I know," Cordelia admitted. "It's just that…I remember how I felt when this happened to me before. When I got impregnated by a freakin demon…well…before we knew it was a demon. I saw so scared. I didn't know what I was going to do, how I was going to raise a child when I'm not really finished growing up myself. I know you guys are all here to help but…I just don't know if I'm ready to be a mother."

Lorne gave Cordelia a very comforting hug. "Cordy I don't know what you're talking about. I think your more ready then you think. You're a sweet, caring, loving woman and you're going to be a wonderful mother."

"You really think so?" Cordelia asked sincerely.

"Cordy honey…I know so," the green demon responded with a cheery smile.

Giles walked to the stairs and sat down on the step next to Dawn. She was staring strait ahead almost as if she was focusing on something. She didn't turn to look at him but she knew it was him. "So…I guess you're pretty much going to be like these kids grandpa," she said as she started to smile.

Giles looked at her and smiled back. "Well I never really thought about that…but I suppose so."

Dawn turned to face him. "You know…you've always been like a father to me and Buffy…especially after mom died. Heck…you've been more of a father to us then our own dad. I just want you to know how much we appreciate that."

Giles almost started to cry and Dawn's kind words. He wasn't expecting that. He was supposed to go over there and comfort her but instead she was making him feel like a million bucks. "Thank you, Dawn. It means a lot to me that you think that." He continued to try and hold his tears. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting you," the watcher joked with a small laugh.

Dawn laughed a little back but then her face turned very serious. "What am I gonna do?"

Giles gave her a half smile and brushed away some hair from her face. "You're going to be brave and get through this…just like you always do. We can get you home schooled."

Dawn was trying to fight back the tears as well now. "I don't know…I was thinking that maybe I should just get my GED. I always thought I was too smart for high school anyway," she added with a small laugh.

Giles smiled. "I'd have to agree. You are a very smart young woman Dawn and despite your age I know your going to make a wonderful mother."

Dawn smiled as a few tears started to fall and wrapped Giles in a big hug. "Thanks Giles."

As Angel walked outside into the garden he tried to figure out what he was going to say. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be ok, that he would be there for her no matter what, and that he would be with her forever. But he knew he couldn't. "Hey Buffy," he said as he walked up behind her in the moon light. "Is everything alright?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. Of course everything wasn't alright.

Buffy was looking at some flowers. She turned around with a look of despair. "I don't know what to do here Angel. I'm supposed to be the leader, the strong one that always knows what to do…but I'm not…and I don't. Vampires, demons, monsters I can handle…but this…this is something that will affect our lives forever. And the funny thing is…I haven't even had the time to think about the mystical part of this. All I've been able to think about is how are we going to afford this? What are we going to do about Dawn and school? How is a vampire slayer going to raise a child?"

Angel walked towards her. "Buffy…those are all completely normal things to be worrying about."

"I know but this isn't normal and these aren't the only things we need to worry about," she asked as she looked at him for conformation.

"No," Angel agreed with a look of sorrow on his face, "I don't think it is. I'm not going to lie to you Buffy if the prophecy is right, others will find out about this. Forces of evil will find out and they'll try and destroy the babies. The prophecy says that these kids will be big players in the fight for good. When evil finds out…they'll do anything and everything they can to stop them."

Buffy sat down on a ledge and buried her face in her hands. "Great."

Angel sat down next to her. He felt really bad. This probably wasn't the time to tell her that. He was doing a really crappy job of comforting her. "Buffy…it really is going to be ok though. We're all here for you and I promise you…I won't let anyone hurt you or your child." She lifted her head and gave Angel a half smile. What he was saying felt comforting to know. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about something," Angel added.

"What is it?" Buffy asked with a concerned look on her face. The look on his face told her this wasn't going to come out easy.

"I think you should stay," Angel said after some hesitation, "All of you. The prophecy is about all of you together and I think you should stay together. I have the space here and we're all stronger together then we are apart."

Buffy didn't really know what to say. She wasn't expecting this. He had a very good point but this was a lot to ask. Leaving her home, asking her friends to leave home, moving in with her x-lover that left town because he couldn't stand to be near her without being with her. It was a lot to ask. "I umm…I don't know," she responded.

"You don't have to give me an answer now," Angel said quickly to make sure she knew he wasn't trying to pressure her. "I know that Sunnydale is your home and it would be a lot to ask you to leave and there's your slayer duties with the Hellmouth and all. I think we could work things out though. Just take some time, think about it, talk to the others and give me an answer whenever you're ready."

Buffy sent him a small smiled. "Ok. That sounds fair."

Angel smiled back. "Now what do you say we go back in there and I take everyone out to dinner?"

"Dinner huh?" Buffy said with a smile, "Only one problem with that idea."

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"You don't eat food," Buffy reminded him.

Angel laughed slightly. "Don't worry about that. I know a place that serves food and pigs blood."

They both got up and started walking inside. "Sounds charming," Buffy said sarcastically.

Angel just held out his arm and smiled. She took his arm in hers and they walked back inside.


	9. Checkup

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking me so long to post…I'm a big dumb ass and keep forgetting to lol. It's like I said in the first chapter, I have a lot of chapter written already so I just reread them and fix some small things and then post it so it's not really that hard so I really don't know why I don't post more often. Anyway…REALLY sorry!!! I'll try and start updating quicker I promise! It's been so long since I've written this stuff though that I'm realizing just how different (and hopefully better) my writing has gotten over time. If I had time I'd almost just like to rewrite this whole fic but I really really don't have the time lol. So I hope you all still enjoy it but just know that it was written a while ago and I'm sorry if it's kind of crapily written. Crapily? Is that even a word? Anyway…Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy.

Checkup

About four months had gone by, making the girls about five months pregnant and beginning to show. Buffy and the others ultimately decided to take Angel up on his offer for them to stay. He had even convinced Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn to move into the hotel even though they were each only about five minutes away. He said that it would be better for them to be there incase there was an attack. He figured that Cordy would be safer there and they would all be safer with Wesley and Gunn there as extra fighting hands.

Lorne moved into the hotel as well. Before Angel could even ask him to he accepted. He knew that he wouldn't be much help when it came to protecting the girls but he knew a lot about demons and he knew that, plus his reading abilities, would help a great deal.

The hotel was filled up the most it had been in a long time. Everyone stayed on the second floor. Most of the rest of the floor's rooms were a little bit more then fixer uppers. Angel placed most of the girls on the west wing close to the stairs since he knew that it would make things just a little easier when their bellies started to grow.

When you walk up the stairs and go left Dawn's room was the first on the left. Buffy's was right next door to hers and then Willow and Tara's room was next to hers. Across from Dawn was Cordelia's room and next to her was Fred's where she had already been staying. On the other side of Fred was Faith. Angel's room was also on the west wing a few doors down from Faith's room and Lorne was across the hall from him.

If you were to walk to the right after getting to the top of the stairs, go past the balcony, Anya and Xander's room was the first on the left. Giles was one door down with Wesley right across the hall and Gunn next to him.

It was a full house and although it was nice to have so many friends living all in one place it wasn't always pleasant. Everyone was starting to get used to Faith being around but in the beginning it wasn't easy. She had killed people, kidnapped Dawn, slept with Xander and then tried to kill him, tortured Wesley, stolen Buffy's body and slept with her boyfriend. To say the least she wasn't well liked at first. There was also some weirdness between some of the others but the longer they all spent together the better things got.

As far as the Hellmouth in Sunnydale was concerned, a phone call soon after Angel asked Buffy and the others to move in with him took care of that problem. Riley Finn had found out about the prophecy from his connections with the remaining branches of the Initiative and immediately thought of Buffy. He tracked down where she was and found out that she was in fact involved.

The Initiative had been thinking about setting up again in Sunnydale but felt no need since Buffy was there to handle things. Buffy was a little hesitant at first when Riley offered to take over in Sunnydale but he assured her that all happenings would be discussed with her and she would be indirectly involved with everything. After some convincing she finally agreed.

The Hellmouth in Sunnydale was taken care of and everyone was together in LA preparing for the babies. Angel Investigations was actually advertising now. They were doing everything possible to get money for the babies. Xander had gotten a transfer from his construction job in Sunnydale and was still making even better money in LA. He even got Gunn a job with his crew when he asked for one.

The eight girls and six boys were beginning to function just like a family. The money that Angel Investigations and Xander and Gunn made went to everyone not just themselves. Over all things were going pretty well.

"So you girls have the appointment today right?" Gunn asked.

Faith smiled at him. "Yeah I'm pretty excited about it actually."

Gunn smiled back at her. They were out for their usual early morning walk. They used to go for runs but the doctors told Faith that she should take things a little easier now that she was in the second trimester. Ever since Gunn's little comforting talk the two had become very close friends.

"I have to say I'm pretty excited myself," Gunn responded.

Faith looked at him with shock. "Really? You?"

"Yeah of course," Gunn answered. "It's pretty exciting."

When they walked into the hotel they found everyone franticly getting ready. In the beginning the girls were all scared and nervous but the more time that went by the more accepting and even excited they got. Believe it or not they were all getting very excited to become mothers…even Faith.

Giles was running around the lobby going crazy trying to make sure that everyone was going to be ready on time. "Is everyone almost ready? Dawn, do you have everything you need? Buffy, do you have the papers? Cordelia, where are you going?"

"I'm just getting…" Cordelia tried to say.

"No, no we don't have time for that now lets get a move on…all of you," Giles instructed.

"I see Giles is freaking out again," Faith said.

"Be glad you weren't here earlier when he had his check list out," Buffy joked.

"Oh no," Dawn said with a look of horror on her face. "Here comes Giles junior."

Just then Wesley walked into the lobby practically pushing Fred towards the door. "Alright is everyone ready? We have to be there in twenty minutes," Wesley announced franticly.

"Relax Wes it only takes like five minutes to get there," Faith pointed out.

"I've got it," Angel yelled as he ran down the stairs with Willow's purse, "I've got your purse now we're all ready. Is everyone ready?" he asked as he looked around franticly.

Angel handed Willow her purse. "Gezz…you'd think they were the ones having babies," Willow joked.

When everyone was finally ready they went out to the cars. Since they found out about the babies they had all done everything possible to prepare…including buying minivans. They had found two reasonably priced minivans that would seat seven in each. They also still had Angel's and Giles' cars and Gunn's truck but they mainly only used the truck for work purposes.

Since it was day time Angel took his car and Buffy, Faith and Gunn road with him. Wesley drove the first minivan with Fred in the passenger seat, and Lorne and Cordy in the back. Giles drove the second minivan with Dawn in the passenger seat, Willow and Tara in the back and Xander and Anya in the farthest back seats.

Luckily their doctor's office was in the hospital which had a parking garage otherwise Angel would have to miss out on all of the visits. Since they always had their visits at the same time they had four doctors all together. Buffy and Dawn were Dr. Miller's patients, Willow and Tara were Dr. Carter's, Cordelia and Fred were Dr. Parker's patients, and Faith and Anya were Dr. Matthews'.

About five minutes after they checked in a nurse came out to the waiting room. "Anya Harris, Dr. Matthews will see you now," she announced, "And Dr. Carter is ready for you as well Miss. Rosenberg."

"I just love the sound of that," Xander said to Anya with a smile. They had just gotten married about two weeks ago. They were going to have a longer engagement but with the baby coming they felt that they should get married as soon as possible. They had a beautiful wedding that even Angel and his crew attended.

Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara all got out of their seats and walked threw the doors. Like every one of these types of check ups only one other person was allowed in the examining room with each patient. Most of the check ups the girls went in by themselves but these were the exciting ones, these were the sonogram check ups. Xander always went with Anya and Willow and Tara always went with each other.

After the four of them went in, the others just sat there nervously. This was such an exciting visit and they just couldn't wait till it was their turn. About two minutes after Anya and Willow went in the nurse came back out. "Buffy Summers and Winfred Burckle, Dr. Miller and Dr. Parker are ready for you," she announced.

"Oh…Dawn usually goes first," Buffy started to say.

"It's ok Buffy," Dawn interrupted, "You can go first this time."

Buffy smiled at her sister's kind gesture. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…go!" Dawn encouraged hurriedly.

In the past they had each had about two appointments before this one. The first time Dawn had gone with Buffy and she had gone with Dawn. The second time Giles went with Buffy but this time she asked Angel to go with her. Wesley went in with Fred. He usually did. Gunn got to go in with her once when Angel went in with Faith but it was usually Wesley and Fred, and Gunn and Faith. Buffy, Angel, Wesley and Fred got up and walked throw the doors leaving the others to wait.

"Welcome back Mrs. Harris, Mr. Harris. How are we feeling today?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"A little nervous actually," Xander answered.

The doctor laughed a little. "I was talking to Anya."

Xander smiled embarrassingly. "Right…sorry."

"I'm feeling fine," Anya answered. "So…is my baby a boy or a girl?"

"We'll know soon enough," the doctor answered. She set up the equipment and started the sonogram. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Harris it looks like you are going to be the proud parents of a healthy baby boy."

Anya smiled brightly and Xander's face had a look of shock. "I'm having a boy? I'm gonna have a son?" Xander said happily.

"That's right Mr. Harris," the doctor conformed with a smile.

Xander held his wife's hand tightly. "We're going to have a boy?" Anya said as she almost started to cry.

"A healthy, beautiful boy," Xander said as he was also trying to fight back the tears of joy.

"Hello Ms. Rosenberg, Ms. Maclay. Who will be going first today?" Dr. Carter asked.

They looked at each other and Tara nodded at Willow. "I guess that'll be me," Willow answered with a smile.

After everything was set up the doctor began. "Well everything looks normal and healthy Miss. Rosenberg. Did the two of you decide weather or not you wanted to know the sex of the babies?" the doctor asked.

"We were going to wait," Tara answered.

"But we got too excited," Willow finished. "Is it a girl…it feels like a girl?" Willow asked with excitement.

The doctor smiled and nodded her head. "It's a girl." Willow and Tara smiled joyfully at each other. They could both pretty much sense the sex of their babies with their magic but now it was confirmed and they couldn't be happier.

Now it was Tara's turn. Willow got everything situated and hoped off the table. Tara took her place and the sonogram began. "Everything looks normal but…I hope you weren't hoping to have one of each," the doctor said with an unsure ton.

"Another girl?" Tara asked.

"That's right," the doctor said with a smile when she saw the joy on their faces.

Willow took Tara's hand in hers and smiled. "Just like we wanted."

When Dr. Miller took Buffy and Angel into the examination room she looked very perplexed. "Ms. Summers every time I see you in here you're with a different person. First it was your sister, then your father. Forgive me if I'm wrong but am I finally getting to meet the father?" she asked with her eyes on Angel.

"Umm…" Buffy and Angel both looked at each other nervously unsure of what to say. "No actually," Buffy finally answered. "This is Angel he's…"

"A friend," Angel finished.

Buffy smiled at him. "Yes…a good friend."

The doctor held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Angel." He nodded and they shook hands. "Alright Ms. Summers hop up on the table and I'll get everything set up."

When everything was all set up the doctor began. She didn't say anything for a while. She just made a few sketchy sounding noises which made Buffy and Angel both very nervous. When she was done with the sonogram Buffy just had to ask. "Is everything alright Dr. Miller?"

Dr. Miller smiled reassuringly. "Everything is fine." She had a history of building up the suspense before actually telling her patients what was going on. "You said you did want to know the sex of the baby right?"

"Yes," Buffy answered.

"Well in that case I would like to inform you Ms. Summers that everything looks completely healthy and normal with your son," she said.

Buffy and Angel both let out a sigh of relief. "My son…I'm having a boy?"

"That's right," The doctor answered with a smile.

Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and smiled at him as she almost started to cry. "I'm having a boy. I can't wait to tell Dawn and Giles."

Anya was the first to walk back into the waiting room. The others all stood up in anticipation as she and Xander walked in. "We're having a boy," Anya practically yelled with excitement. Everyone exchanged hugs and congratulations. "You're up Faith," Anya said as she saw the nurse coming out to inform Faith that it was her turn.

Faith looked at Gunn and the two of them walked to the door. As they were going in, Fred and Wesley were coming out. Faith and Gunn looked at them with excitement. "Well…" Gunn said anxiously.

Fred and Wesley smiled at each other. "It's a girl. I'm having a girl," Fred said with extreme excitement.

"Congratulations," Gunn said as he gave Fred a huge hug.

Fred hugged him tightly back. "Thanks. I can't wait to tell the others."

About three minutes after Fred and Wesley walked out with their news, Buffy and Angel came out. Dawn ran up to Buffy with extreme excitement. "Ok, so far we've got a boy and a girl. Fred's having a girl and Anya and Xander are having a boy," Dawn said in a giddy voice. Before Buffy even had the chance to give her congrats to them Dawn practically jumped on her. "So…which one is winning?" she asked meaning the girls or the boys.

Buffy and Angel smiled at each other. "That would be the boys," Buffy answered. Dawn practically screamed with excitement as she hugged her sister tightly. Buffy broke their embrace. "Now get your butt in there we've gotta see if the boys will prevail or if you'll make it a tie."

Dawn smiled and practically ran to the door. "Come on Giles," she yelled.

Giles was rejoicing with the others when he finally realized that Buffy had come out when Dawn yelled to him. "Oh…right." Dawn was so anxious that he didn't even have the time to say two words to Buffy but she understood.

Faith, Gunn, Cordelia and Angel met in the hall and were about to walk out at the same time. Cordelia had waited for Angel and Buffy to come out before going in so that Angel could go with her. Lorne would have gone but with the way he looked he was lucky to even be able to sit in the waiting room with a hat and a trench coat on.

The four friends smiled at each other. "I'm having a boy," Cordelia said with extreme excitement in her voice.

"Congrats," Gunn said as he gave her a hug.

Then Cordy and Angel looked expectedly at Faith. "Well what do you know," she said with a smile, "So am I."

Angel gave her a hug, "Congratulations, Faith." Then they all walked out together.

Willow and Tara had already come out shortly after Buffy so now they were just waiting on Dawn. So far the race was still how she left it. The boy's were winning by one. When Dawn and Giles walked out Buffy was the first to walk up to her baby sister. "So what's the count now?" Dawn asked. It was almost as if she was more excited about finding out what everyone else was having then she was about telling them what she was having.

"Four to three, boys," Buffy said as if she was giving out sports scores. "Anya, Faith, Cordelia and I are having boys and Fred, Willow and Tara are having girls."

Buffy stared at her sister anxiously and everyone in the lobby became silent. "Ladies and gentlemen…we have a tie," Dawn announced and the whole waiting room was buzzing with noise again.


	10. What's In A Name?

What's In A Name?

Spike had a very sad look on his face as he watched the others threw the window of the hotel. They all looked so happy. After watching everyone get ready to go to LA about four months ago he had made his decision. He was going to go through the trials and win back his soul. Maybe then Buffy would treat him with the respect he deserved.

The one thing that he forgot to even really consider was the pain and suffering that he would go through for his sins. When he got his soul back all of the memories of everyone he had killed came rushing back to him. The difference now was that he cared. The pain was so great that he couldn't even leave his huddled spot in the corner of his crypt for weeks. It was only now, four months later, that he even got the courage to come to LA at all.

As he watched them through the window he realized he wasn't ready. He decided that he would hang out in LA for a while and when he was ready he would talk to Buffy. As he turned around to go find a place to stay he could sense that someone near by was in trouble. He ran to the alley behind the hotel and saw a young guy run past him. Shortly after the boy he saw what was chasing him, a werewolf.

"Oh bloody hell," he said to himself as he started running after the werewolf. Now that he had a soul he couldn't just let something like this happen when he knew he could stop it. He just couldn't bear the thought of letting this poor guy face the wolf alone.

He ran as fast as he could after the werewolf but it was too fast. When he realized that he had lost it he started to track it. After a few minutes of tracking he heard the boy yell. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the yell. When he reached the teen the werewolf had his arm in his mouth.

Thinking quickly Spike picked up a two by four that was lying on the ground and hit the wolf as hard as he could. "Drop it, bad dog," he said as he finally got the werewolf to let go. Now the wolf's attention was on Spike. "Bloody brilliant," the vampire said to himself as the wolf readied for attack.

The wolf lunged at Spike and knocked him down. They were now both on the ground wrestling it out. Spike threw punches and the werewolf bit him in several painful places. Finally Spike got the wolf by the neck and snapped it like a twig. As Spike got up and brushed himself off the werewolf changed into its human form, the form of a very raggedly looking old man.

Now Spike's none beating heart sank. He had been spending so much time just trying to protect the boy that he had forgotten that this werewolf was also a human. "Looks like I'm going a great job helping people," he said sarcastically to himself. He brushed himself off and walked over to the very scared looking teen.

He was huddled up against the wall bleeding heavily from his arm. He looked as if he couldn't be any more then 18-years-old and he looked terrified. "What the…what the hell was that?" he asked shakily.

"That's not important," Spike responded. "Are you alright, mate?" He stuck out his hand to help the boy up.

The boy hesitated at first and then took Spike's hand and slowly stood up. "I think so. My arm hurts a lot."

"Yeah, you better get that checked out," Spike suggested. And that's when it hit him. The werewolf had bitten him. He thought back and remembered what he knew about werewolves. He remembered that when they bite people they become werewolves as well. He looked up at the moon. "Full moon."

"Almost," the boy said as he looked at his arm in disgust.

Spike looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The full moon isn't until tomorrow," the boy answered.

'That's right,' Spike thought to himself, 'the werewolf comes out the night before and the night after the full moon.' Now he didn't really know what to do. This boy was going to need some serious help and not just for his arm. He was going to become a werewolf tomorrow and he would have no idea what was going on.

He knew that the kid was going to need help but he didn't exactly think he would be the best person to help. He didn't even know how he would be able to help. For now he knew that the first thing that needed to be done was to get this kid bandaged up. "You should probably get to the hospital and get that fixed up."

"I'll be fine," the boy said with a look of pain on his face.

Spike almost laughed at his attempt at being macho. "No you won't," he said commandingly. "You need to get that cleaned up or you'll bloody well bleed to death."

"Me…what about you?" the boy said as he looked at Spikes wounds with awe.

"Don't worry about me," he responded. "I heal quickly. Now get to the hospital before I have to take you there myself."

"I…I can't go to the hospital," the boy admitted with shame.

"Why's that then?" Spike asked.

"Because…because I…I don't have any money ok," the boy admitted. "I don't have a home, I don't have a job, I don't have any money. I live on the streets ok."

Spike sighed, he should have known. The kid was extremely dirty and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Again he was finding his soul getting in the way of just walking away. "Come on then," he said as he sighed again and started walking away.

The boy started to fallow him with a half smile on his face. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my place," Spike said as he rolled his eyes at the thought. "I've got some antiseptics and gauss there to get that wound cleaned." He had actually been in LA for about two weeks. He knew that Buffy would be there with Angel but he wasn't ready to see her yet so he got a small, dank basement apartment for the time being. He knew that facing Buffy wouldn't be easy so he was taking baby steps. Tonight was the first night he had actually even gone to the hotel to look.

"Cool," the boy said with a smile.

"Got a name kid?" Spike asked as he tried to make conversation.

"Connor," the boy answered. "My name's Connor."

Back at Angel investigations the gang was all hanging out in the lobby discussing baby names. "I've always kind of liked the name Kara," Dawn said.

"Kara?" Giles said with a disgusted look on his face. "Why must you kids these days pick the strangest names."

"You have a better name?" Dawn asked with a sly smirk.

"I've always been partial to the name Ruth myself," Giles answered with a smile.

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other and almost burst into laughter. "Ruth?" Buffy said with laughter in her voice. "I think that's our grandmother's name."

"Well fine if you don't like my suggestions I won't give anymore," Giles said sharply.

Everyone was in the lobby and at the moment they were all discussing girl names for Dawn, Willow, Tara and Fred. "How about Sarah…or Michelle?" Buffy suggested, "I've always liked those names."

"Well I like the name Michelle…its nice…but I don't know," Dawn said.

"I've always liked the name Amy," Fred suggested.

"That's a beautiful name," Wesley said with a smile. It had taken a while but Wesley was finally getting closer to Fred in the way he had always wanted to. He and Gunn had been secretly fighting over Fred for quite some time now and Gunn was finally starting to give up his hold. Wesley was still a little too chicken to make his move but everything was starting to flow into motion.

"If I was having a girl I'd probably go for something more exotic like…Charisma maybe," Cordy added. "Now that's a good strong name."

"I kind of like the name Amber," Tara chimed in.

"That's a pretty name," Willow agreed with a smile as she rubbed her girlfriend's leg tenderly. "I kind of like Alyson."

"Amber and Alyson, has a certain ring to it," Gunn said.

"If I were having a girl I would call her Emma," Anya said. "That's been my favorite name for a girl since…well for at least a hundred years or so."

"Oh wow Emma is a really pretty name," Tara said.

"I don't know I think I'm going to have to agree with Cordy on this one," Faith said. "I'd prolly have to go for some weird sounding name like Eliza or something."

"I kind of like the name Hailey," Angel finally spoke up. He had been the only quiet one during the whole naming discussion.

They all looked at him with awe. "Hailey…I like it. It's cute," Faith finally said breaking the silence.

"I knew a girl named Hailey," Lorne said. "She had some amazing wind pips on her. She was a peach." The others rolled their eyes. This was about the fourth time that Lorne has referred to a name with someone that he knew.

"I think we should switch to boy's names now," Cordelia suggested with excitement.

"I'm liking that plan," Xander said as he smiled at his beautiful bride. "I've always kind of liked the name…Nick."

"Nick?" Buffy asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, Nick…what's so wrong with Nick? It's short for Nicolas," Xander defended.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Buffy answered as she rolled her eyes.

"How about Shawn?" Dawn suggested.

The others thought about it for a second. "Shawn is nice," Buffy said.

"What about David?" Angel said as he looked deep in thought. Now that he was finally participating in the conversation he looked like he was genuinely trying very hard to think of names.

"Or Jason," Gunn suggested. "You could call him J."

"Because Jason is way too long to say," Faith joked.

"I've always liked the name Alexis," Wesley said with a bright smile.

Pretty much everyone burst into laughter. "You do know we're on boy's names right Wes?" Gunn joked.

"Ha ha very funny," Wesley said with a glair.

"How about Tony?" Giles suggested when the laughter started to die down.

The four girls who are having boys thought about it and then shook their heads. "Too mobish," Buffy said.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Well at least I'm not suggesting something stupid like…Joss or something."

"Yeah, that is a pretty loser sounding name," Faith agreed. "I kind of like Josh though."

"Yeah, Josh is nice," Buffy agreed.

"What about Andrew…or Andy?" Lorne suggested.

"Aww that's cute," Dawn said with a smile. "If I was having a boy I'd definitely name him Andy."

"What about Aden?" Willow suggested.

"That's cute," Cordy responded. "I like that one."

As the discussion continued and it started to get later one by one everyone eventually got tired and went upstairs to bed until there were just two people left…Buffy and Angel.

Dawn and Cordy had just said their good nights and went upstairs. "Well I think I'm probably going to head up to bed too," Buffy said to Angel.

"Right…umm," Angel responded. He was acting kind of strange like there was something he needed to say but he couldn't get it out.

"Is everything ok?" Buffy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah…oh yeah sorry It's just that…" He said quickly, "Can we talk?"

To Be Continued…

Note: Hello all. Just wanted to clear up a few things to make sure there's no confusion. Yes the boy that Spike saved is the Connor we all know and love, Vincent Kartheiser, but he's not the same Connor we know. He isn't Angel's son and he's not super boy he's just a normal teenage kid that happened be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Also the names that everyone is throwing around here aren't set in stone. No one has actually decided on a name yet. I also wanted to give a shout out to everyone who reviews my story. Thanks a lot guys it really means a lot to me. Hope you keep reading and enjoying.


	11. Talking

Talking

"Well I think I'm probably going to head up to bed too," Buffy said to Angel. They were the last two awake and it was getting kind of late.

"Right…umm," Angel responded. He was acting kind of strange like there was something he needed to say but he couldn't get it out.

"Is everything ok?" the blonde asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah…oh yeah sorry It's just that…" He said quickly, "Can we talk?"

Buffy looked at him with confusion, "Um…sure. What's up?"

Now Angel was looking very nervous. He had been wanting to have a talk with Buffy for a while now but he either just never had the time, the opportunity or the guts to do it. Now, however, it was too late. He opened up the gate and now there was no turning back. "I just wanted to…I wanted to make sure that everything was ok…between us."

Buffy wasn't really sure what to say. To tell the truth she wasn't even really sure exactly what he was referring to. She had thought that everything was going well between them. They had managed to stay away from each other in every way except for being just good friends. They got along fine and everything was going just fine. "Well yeah…I thought everything was going fine," she answered. "Was there something wrong or…just something that made you think that everything wasn't ok?"

"No!" Angel said quickly to make sure that this whole conversation wasn't giving Buffy the wrong idea. "I just…well ever since you came here to stay we haven't really had the chance to have a nice…talk. I left Sunnydale when we broke up…mostly because I didn't think I'd be able to be around you without being with you. I couldn't even stand the thought of being in the same town as you, seeing you on the street, without being able to just run up to you and look into your eyes, see you smile."

He was now doing just that, looking into her eyes. It was as if he was searching for something, but Buffy didn't really know what it was. She found herself getting depressed now. The whole time that she had been at the hotel with him there had been enough people around to distract her from him. Now there was no one else there but him.

He looked to the side as he realized he could no longer hold her gaze. "I thought a lot about what it would be like having you here with me before I first asked you to stay," he continued. "It's been almost three years since I left so I figured it would be alright. We both made our own lives and moved on. So I figured that things would be different…that we wouldn't have to worry about being around each other…without being with each other."

He paused to give her a second to take it all in. Plus…he didn't really know what to say next. Buffy looked down at the ground for a second to gather her thoughts and then looked back up at Angel. "Were you right?" she asked. "Is it different?"

Angel turned away for a moment. Now he really didn't know what to say. He should have seen this coming but he was in no way prepared. "I…I don't know. I thought they were but the other day…you asked me to come with you…for your checkup. I'm not even really sure why you asked me…I mean that was one of the biggest checkups and you asked me to go in with you."

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Truth be told she didn't even really know why she asked him so what was she supposed to tell him. Luckily for her she was saved by a change in subject.

"But why you asked me isn't even really the point," the vampire continued. "The point is…when we were there in that checkup room together…it felt so…right. And when that doctor asked if I was the father…I wished I was. I wanted so much to say yes. And that scares me more then you could ever know."

Buffy was feeling so many different mixed emotions that she almost started to get teary. But she fought it. "Wh…why did it scare you?" she asked.

"It scared me…because deep down I know that we can never be together. But I want more than anything for you to stay and for everything to be normal between us. I don't want there to be this weirdness between us and I don't want you to have to leave or me to have to leave or anyone to have to leave." For a moment Angel paused and tried to remember why he was even telling her this in the first place. He thought that he was probably just making things worse. "I guess I'm telling you this because…because I don't want us to keep things from each other. And…I guess I just wanted to see where you were on all of this."

Buffy just stood there with a look of confusion on her face as she tried to collect her thoughts and feelings to come up with a response.

XXXXX

"Nice place," Connor said as he fallowed Spike into his small basement apartment. He was looking around with a smile on his face as if the small apartment was a castle. "This place is all yours?"

Spike looked around at his current dank excuse for a home. "Yeah…it's not much but it's a roof over my head."

"No I think it's great," Connor said with sincerity in his voice. "It's got a bed, a kitchen area…and you've even got a TV. This is like…heaven."

Spike looked at the boy as if he was crazy. "You really have been on the streets for a while haven't you kid?"

Connor looked down at the ground in disappointment. "Longer then I'd like to say."

For a moment Spike felt really sorry for the boy. He had probably been alone on the streets for a long time. Never have a good meal in his stomach, never having a warm place to stay. He almost felt like he could relate. When he got his soul back he didn't really know what to do with himself. Before coming back to Sunnydale he wandered the streets not eating, not sleeping. In a way he knew what it was like. He snapped out of his little daze when the boy started looking at him strangely. "Right…we should get that bandaged up."

"Me?" Connor said with shock in his voice. "Go look in a mirror…you're the one who needs some bandages."

"Don't worry about me," Spike said as he walked into the small bathroom and grabbed some antiseptic and gauss. "I heal fast."

When Spike got back out to the living room Connor was trying to take off his shirt. As he slowly managed to get it off a look of extreme pain appeared on his face. He was bitten on the top of his right arm near his shoulder and it looked pretty bad. He was so skinny that the bit nearly got to his bone. The two boys walked into the little kitchen area and Connor sat down at one of the chairs.

"Now brace yourself mate…this might sting a little," Spike said as he put the antiseptic on the boy's wound.

Connor winced in pain as he tried his hardest not to yell. He couldn't let his rescuer think he was a baby. "So," Connor said with pain in his voice as Spike continued to clean his wound, "You never told me your name."

Spike smiled slightly at his attempt to be manly. "The names Spike."

"Spike?" Connor asked as he almost burst into laughter.

The vampire gave him a stern look. "Got a problem with it?"

"No," Connor said as his face straightened up with a little bit of fear in his eyes. He had seen what Spike did to that thing. This was also the guy that just saved his life and was still helping him out. The last thing he wanted was to piss him off.

Spike was done cleaning the wound and was now starting to bandage Connors arm. "So…what's your story, mate?"

"What do you mean?" Connor asked with confusion.

"I mean what the hell is a kid your age doing out on the streets of LA alone with no place to go?"

"Oh…that story," Connor responded with a sad look on his face. "I've been on my own for a few months now."

"N why's that?" Spike asked.

"No place else to go," Connor responded with a sad ton.

"What about your family?" Spike asked as he finished setting up Connor's bandages.

"I um…I don't have a family," Connor said with a frown as he looked to the ground.

Spike could tell that he was pushing a little too far and that Connor really didn't want to talk about things like that so he dropped the subject. "Right then…you're all patched up."

"Thanks," Connor said with a forced smile. He stood up to go get his shirt.

Spike walked into the room and stopped him. "I wouldn't do that," he said as Connor picked up his shirt. "With a number like that you really should have had stitches. You shouldn't move that arm at all for a few days." We walked into his small bed room and came out with a button down shirt which he threw in Connor's direction. "You should wear that," Spike suggested, "Easier to put on without stressing out your arm. You can keep it."

Connor smiled at him, "Thanks."

He put on the shirt and then after a moment of awkward silence Spike finally said, "Right then…you probably want something to eat."

Connor fallowed Spike into the kitchen and that's when realization dawned on the vampire. He didn't have anything but pig's blood. It was all he needed. Why would he have anything else? He was about to tell Connor the bad news when he saw the box of Wheat-a-bix on top of the fridge. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

He opened the door to the fridge quickly as if to check for more food. "Um…sorry kid but I haven't really had the chance to go shopping recently. I'm afraid the only thing I have is this box of Wheat-a-bix…and I don't even have any milk…or a bowl for that matter." Connor gave him a weird look. "I just moved in…haven't gotten everything that a place needs just yet."

Connor nodded his head understandingly. "That's alright I'm used to going a few days without eating so eating Wheat-a-bix from the box will be like a georama meal," he said with a joking ton. For someone who was afraid to tell Spike about his situation in the first place he was pretty open about it now.

Spike handed him the box and Connor started eating small handfuls. Spike could tell that he was just using manors and trying to eat nicely in front of his host. "It's alright mate…scarf it down if you like. You can eat the whole box. I need to go shopping anyway."

Connor smiled at his kind gesture and started scarfing down the cereal. As he was enjoying his meal he stopped for a moment and looked up at Spike with a half smile, "Thanks."

Things were getting a little to mushy now. "Don't mention it…I probably wouldn't have finished that box before it went stale anyway."

Connor smiled at Spike's attempt at being macho. "I don't just mean for the cereal," he continued as he broke eye contact. Now he was starting to feel a little too mushy as well but he knew he had to get this out. "Thank you…for saving my life."

Spike took in a deep, useless breath. He wasn't used to hearing that. He actually did something good. He saved this boys life and he didn't do it to impress Buffy. He didn't do it to impress anyone. He did it because it was the right thing to do. As the mushiness began to take over Spike tried to shrug it off. "It was no big deal. Just in the right place at the right time I guess."

As he started to get uncomfortable Connor thought that he would change the subject. "So…what was that thing anyway?" he asked between his bites of cereal. "I mean…you see a lot of strange things living on the streets of LA but that…well I've never seen anything like that before."

There was a moment of silence as Spike tried to figure out just what he was going to say to that question. While he knew that he was going to have to tell Connor the truth eventually, since he was bitten and all, it was late and they were both tired. "It was something you don't need to worry about right now kid. All finished then?" he asked as he took the empty box from Connor's hands.

"Yeah…thanks," Connor said as a look of confusion appeared on his face. "It was human though…wasn't it? I mean…after you killed it…there was a human body. And how did you fight it like that?"

Spike realized that he probably wasn't going to get out of this conversation easily but he was still determined to try. "Look…if you want I think you should stay here tonight. I have an extra pillow and blanket. You can sleep on the couch."

Connor realized that he probably wasn't going to get anywhere with his questions tonight so he decided to drop the subject for now. Besides, he was grateful enough to have food in his stomach and a place to stay for the night. He didn't want to push his luck. The two boys walked into the living room area. Spike went into his room to grab the extra pillow and the blanket was already folded nicely on the top of the couch.

Spike threw the pillow onto the couch and stood there for a moment. "Right then…you're all set."

"Thanks," Connor said as he walked to the couch and unfolded the blanket.

Spike just gave him a quick smile, turned off the lights and walked into his room. He took of his shirt and pants and started to climb into bed. Before he got into bed, however, he took his wallet out of his pants pocket and stuck it under his pillow. Sure he had done a lot for this kid and he owed Spike his life but he knew that sometimes homeless kids would do anything for a few bucks. He climbed into bed and shut off the lights. He lay in bed for a little while with his eyes open staring at the ceiling and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXX

When Buffy finally found her voice the only thing she could think to say was, "I…I'm not sure how I feel. I mean you're right…we went on with our lives and we grew into different people. Things should be different I guess. We shouldn't still have feeling for each other but…you were my first love, Angel. And…and no matter what happens…I'm always going to love you."

For a moment both Buffy and Angel were silent. Now Angel was the one who didn't really know what to say.

"I…I know that we can't be together," Buffy continued, "But like you said…I want things to be ok with us too. I want us to be…friends." Even as the words came out of her mouth she didn't even believe them. Deep down she just wanted to tell him that he was the one. That she could never love anyone as much as she loved him…as much as she loves him. But she knew she couldn't.

Even though this was supposedly what he wanted, Angel's heart broke at the sound of Buffy's words. He knew that he could never tell her but ever since she walked through his front door all he wanted was to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her. But he knew he couldn't. "Good," he finally managed to get out. "So…everything is ok then?"

"Yeah," Buffy chocked out as well. "Everything is…fine." Next came the awkward moment of silence. "Well…I'm just gonna go to bed then."

"Yeah," Angel agreed, "Me too. I'm glad we umm…I'm glad we had this talk," he added as they both started walking up the stairs.

Buffy nodded her head and forced a smile. "Me too."

As they reached the top of the stairs they turned left and got to Buffy's door. "Right…so…good night then."

"Good night," Buffy said as she forced a smile and then disappeared into her room. As soon as she closed her door she leaned up against it and sighed as tears began to form in her eyes.

As soon as she closed the door Angel let out a deep meaningless breath as if he had been holding it for hours as he realized that this whole conversation had been pointless. They had gotten nowhere and he found that he had no idea why he started it in the first place.

As he started walking away from the door he paused and whispered, "I love you."


	12. Help

Help

When Spike woke up he walked into the living room area to find that Connor was still sleeping. This was pretty much something that he expected. It was already early afternoon but the boy was young and homeless. He probably wasn't used to something as good as a couch to sleep on. Spike expected he would sleep for a while.

He walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge. He was about to grab some blood when he realized how strange that might be if Connor woke up to find him preparing, or even worse drinking, a mug of blood. He was pretty hungry but he closed the fridge and decided he would just find time later. The boy was pretty dirty looking so Spike figured that he could offer him a shower and have his blood while Connor freshened up. At least then he would just have to make sure to be done by the time he got out.

While Spike waited for Connor to wake up he tried to plan out just what he was going to do. He knew that he couldn't just let this kid go knowing that tonight he would become a werewolf. Spike could already tell that this boy had been through too much in his life and now there was just going to be one more thing on top of it all. He knew that he had to help Connor, he just didn't know how.

About an hour or so after Spike woke up he sensed Connor also beginning to wake up. He was still sitting in the kitchen area when Connor rose from the couch. "How long have I been out?" Connor asked groggily as he joined Spike in the kitchen.

Spike looked up at the clock he had on the wall. "Well its 1:30," Spike answered.

"Wow," Connor said with a shocked look on his face. "I haven't slept that late in…well I can't really remember the last time I slept that late."

"That's alright mate," Spike responded. "I went to the store this morning. I didn't have much money but I got a few things. Some pop-tarts, a small thing of juice, some donuts, stuff like that." Last night Spike couldn't fall asleep so he took a walk to a small 24 hour story and got a few little things for Connor. "There over there on the counter," Spike pointed out.

Connor smiled at his new friend. "Thanks!" He almost ran over to the counter and grabbed a little bit of everything. The wheat-a-bix were a nice gesture and more food then he was used to but they didn't fill his hunger. Even though most of the stuff that Spike got him was junk food at least it would fill him up.

"So," Spike started, "Not to be rude or anything mate but when you're done eating feel free to use the shower."

Connor laughed a little. "It's ok…I can take a hint. I don't exactly find places to shower very often living on the streets and all." Spike just nodded his head and Connor continued eating.

After Connor ate enough to finally fill his stomach he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Almost as soon as he walked into the bathroom Spike went for the fridge and started making himself a warm cup of blood. He figured that since he had such good hearing all he had to do was listen for the shower to be turned off and make sure he was done and cleaned up before Connor came out.

When his blood was all set up he took it into the living room and turned on the TV. When he was finished eating he walked into the kitchen and cleaned out the mug. Just as he walked back into the living room he heard the shower turn off. 'Just in time,' he thought to himself.

Connor came out of the bathroom a few moments later. Once he was neat and clean the boy actually looked half way decent, especially with Spike's shirt on. "Thanks a lot Spike," Connor said with a giant smile. "I feel so much better."

"Not a problem mate," Spike responded. He got up off the couch and walked towards his bedroom. "Well I think it's my turn now. You can…eat some more if you want or watch the telie or something. I've only got basic cable so there's only like twelve channels or so."

"Cool," Connor responded as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"By the way how's the arm?" Spike asked.

"Not too bad actually," Connor responded. "I think it's gonna be ok."

"Right then," Spike said. When he was sure that Connor was content he went into his room, got some clean cloths and went into the bathroom.

Connor flipped through the channels for a little while but didn't really find anything interesting since it was the middle of the day on a weekday. Finally he settled on a talk show, it was the best he could find. After watching for a little while he got up to get something to eat.

When he walked into the kitchen he went strait for the pop-tarts. Spike had gotten the smores kind and Connor just loved those. He started eating and heard the shower turn off. He was glad it did. He was getting kind of bored and he was anxious to see what Spike might offer him next.

After taking a few bites of his pop-tart he realized he was thirsty. He looked around through the mostly empty cupboards and found a few mugs. He took one out and went for the fridge where he thought the juice was.

Spike thought he had been smart. He left the juice out but the problem was that it wasn't in plain view and most people usually keep the juice in the fridge. When he looked in the fridge he couldn't believe what he saw. The only thing in the whole fridge was a few pints of blood. "What the…" Connor said with a shocked look on his face.

This was just too weird and he wasn't about to hang around to find out what this was about. Just as he was about to close the fridge Spike walked out of the bathroom. "Hey listen mate I was thinking…" he started to say. He stopped when he saw the look on Connor's face and realized that he was looking in the fridge. "Wait a second now don't get your panties in a bunch. I can explain…" Spike tried to say but it was too late.

Connor closed the fridge, grabbed the box of pop-tarts and bolted out the door. Spike tried to fallow him but by the time he got upstairs it was no use. It would be day for about another four hours or so and there was no way he could fallow him. "Bloody hell," he said to himself with frustration.

He had no idea where this kid was going to go but he knew that come sun down he was going to turn into a monster and Spike would have to find him. He wouldn't know what was happening to him or what to do.

The vampire's soul wouldn't let this just go away. But the city was big and unfamiliar for him, as much as it pained him to think about it, he knew what he had to do.

XXXXXXX

Back at the hotel the girls were trying to find something to do. They weren't used to just doing nothing and taking it easy, especially not Buffy and Faith. They were slayers and they needed to be out there fighting the good fight. It was driving them crazy that they couldn't.

The boys were all out for the day. They usually were since having eight hormonal pregnant women in the house wasn't exactly their idea of fun. Xander and Gunn were both at work, Lorne was visiting a friend, and Angel, Wesley and Giles were out on a case.

Faith was also out. She hated being cooped up in the hotel all day so she went for a short walk. Short because the doctors said to start taking it easy and for once she was actually listening. It was strange and foreign to her but she liked it. For the first time in her life she actually cared. She knew that she didn't want to make the same mistakes that her parents made with her. She was determined to do whatever it would take to be the best mother this child could have. Truth be told she was scared to death…but still determined.

The rest of the girls were in research mode for the current case. Since they weren't supposed to over exert themselves in any other way this was their way of contributing to the fight. Everyone except for Buffy and Willow were in the office or behind the counter with their books. Buffy and Willow were on the couch in the lobby.

The two friends were also doing research but Buffy was getting a little too annoyed. She slammed her book closed and groaned. "I hate this part. I'm supposed to be the one out saving the world. I'm not research gal," she said to her friend in a pouty voice.

Willow took her head out of her book and looked at her friend sympathetically. "I'm sorry Buff. I know it must be hard to be stuck here with us research bums but in a few more months you'll be able to get back out there and fight the good fight with the others," Willow comforted.

"Yeah I guess your right," Buffy admitted. "I'm kind of scared though…to go back to the slaying. I mean before I knew I was risking my life every day but it was just my life I had to worry about. I knew that Dawn would be taken care of if I was gone but now…now I'll have a child. Slayers have short lives…but I want to be around to raise my son."

"Buffy you will," Willow reasoned. "You're not like other slayers. You're different, special. Plus you have something that pretty much no other slayer ever had."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Buffy asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Willow smiled mischievously. "Us. You've got friends and family. You've got the slayeretts. You've got Angel." The last part of what Willow said made Buffy cringe a little. Willow could tell that something was up. "Buffy what is it?"

"What…oh nothing," Buffy said sharply. "Just got a chill is all."

Willow gave her the look. "Buffy is there something you're not telling me? By the rule of best friends you have to tell me everything…so spill."

"It's nothing really. I just…Angel and I had a little…talk last night," Buffy said as she looked down at the ground in what appeared to be sadness.

Willow looked at her friend sympathetically. "From the look on your face I'm going to go out on a limb and say it didn't go well."

Buffy forced a smile. "He just wanted to make sure that things weren't weird between us. He said he had been meaning to talk to me about it sooner but things kept coming up and there were always people around. I guess he just wanted to make sure that I didn't still have feelings for him or something."

"I don't know Buffy…I've seen the way he looks at you. If anything…I would have guessed that he was the one who still had feeling for you."

"Well…even if he does…he made it pretty clear last night that nothing can happen," Buffy said sadly. "I guess he has a point. I mean he's still a vampire with a soul and a curse. Any kind of pure happiness and he's back to captain ass hole."

Willow just started at her friend will a sad face. She could tell that Buffy still had feelings for him and that he still had feelings for her. But there was nothing she could do or say to help.

"I don't know…I guess I just wish things were different," the slayer added dejectedly.

Before either one could say anything else Angel, Wesley and Giles walked in the door. "Well I must say…that was odd," Wesley said.

"I have to agree," Giles added. "I've never seen rats that big."

"Giant rats or regular sized rats that women should have called an exterminator instead of wasting our time," Angel said with slight frustration.

"Well…at least we got paid," Wesley pointed out.

As the boys walked into the lobby, the door opened. Everyone looked to see who it was and when they did they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Spike!" Angel said with surprise.

"Spike?" Buffy said with a look of shock.

And then Spike said something that shocked them even more, "I need your help."

XXXXXXX

The cave was pitch dark. There was only visibility when they walked in with the torches. The four of them walked into the center of the cave with their torches in hand. They were cloaked in black and their faces were covered.

They kneeled down. "Sabasis…we bow down to you," they chanted in unison.

Then one of them stood up alone. "We have news for you oh great one," she said.

A very tall dark figure moved towards them. "What is your news?" it asked in a deep raspy voice.

"We know the sex of the prophet children," she said as she pulled down her hood. It was Dr. Miller. Just then the other three women stood up and unmasked themselves as well. Along with Dr. Miller were also Doctors Parker, Carter and Matthews. "It is as you suspected…four girls and four boys."

"Excellent," the dark figure responded. "Everything is going just as it is set to go."

"Is there anything else you need us to do for you oh great one?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Not yet," the figure responded. "Nothing can be done until they are born. Just make sure that the births go well. Then when they are born…they will be mine."

The doctor smiled. "Yes master…they will be."


	13. Finding Connor

Finding Connor

Everyone just stared at Spike in disbelief. The girls who were in the office working came out and joined in the shocked stares. Fred was the only one looking confused. She looked at Spike and then looked around at everyone else. They all seemed to know him but Angel, Cordy and Wesley seemed the most shocked at his presence.

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes at what he was about to say. "Look Angel…I know you hate my guts and all and truth be told I don't really fancy you either but I need your help." There was a long pause as they all continued to stare. "Will you help me or not?" Spike asked looking strait into Angel's eyes pleadingly.

"Spike," Buffy finally spoke. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Spike looked at her and smiled slightly. She had noticed he was gone. This made him feel a little better about pretty much everything. "It's a long story love…one I don't have time to tell right now."

"What could you possibly need help with Spike?" Wesley said in a cocky way.

"There's a boy that needs our help," Spike answered. Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by laughter from Wesley, Cordelia and Giles.

"You…want to help someone? And how much would you like us to pay you for helping this boy Spike?" Giles asked mockingly.

Spike shook his head and looked to the ground. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he had no idea how he was going to convince them that he genuinely cared. "Nothing…I just…he needs help alright and I need you all to help me find him."

"What is this some kind of joke?" Cordelia asked as she laughed a little harder. Spike just threw up his arms in frustration.

"No," Angel answered for him, "He's not joking." Angel looked deep into Spikes eyes as if he was concentrating on something inside of him. "Spike has a soul," Angel said with disbelief. Even as he sensed it he couldn't really believe it.

"What?" Faith asked as she walked in jumping in at the tale end of the conversation.

Spike looked at Angel with extreme confusion. "How did you know that?"

"I sensed it," Angel explained. "Whoever this boy is you're genuinely concerned about him. Vampires don't care about anyone but themselves…unless…they have a soul."

"Whah…when…how?" Buffy tried to say. She was so shooked that she couldn't even form full sentences.

Spike just smiled at her. "Like I said pet…long story. Now are you guys going to help me or what?"

Angel sighed at the thought of actually helping the person that he probably hated most in the world. "Where do we start?"

"Well…that's just the thing…we can't," Spike explained. "We need to find him before the sun goes down. Unlucky for you and me we can't even start looking until the sun goes down."

"Why do we need to find him before sundown?" Angel asked.

"Because he's a werewolf," Spike answered. "He doesn't know that he is though. Last night I was out for a walk and I heard a scream. I fallowed it and I found Connor, that's his name, being attacked by a werewolf. I got the werewolf off of him but not before it bit him."

"What happened to the other werewolf?" Willow asked.

Spike paused before answering. He was kind of hoping they wouldn't ask that question. "I umm…I killed it," he answered as he looked down at the ground in shame. The faces of the others dropped. "I didn't mean to do it," Spike defended. "It was trying to hurt the boy and I just…"

"It's ok," Buffy interrupted. "You did what you had to do. Now how do we find Connor?"

"I don't know," Spike answered with a sigh. "I'm the only one who knows what he looks like and I can't go outside," he added with frustration.

"There's nothing else you know about him?" Wesley asked. "Where he lives? What is last name is?"

"He doesn't have a home," Spike answered. "He lives on the streets. I wasn't sure what I should do last night so I brought him back to my place, gave him some food and a place to stay. I figured I would just figure something out later before the sun went down but I didn't have the chance to. When I got in the shower he must have been looking for something to drink. He opened my fridge and saw my blood. He freaked out and ran off. That's when I came to you guys."

"You have a place? How long have you been in LA?" Cordelia asked with confusion.

"That's not what's important right now," Buffy said with an angry look on her face. She was obviously not happy about the fact that Spike had been in LA and had a soul and hadn't contacted her or told her anything. But as usual she suppressed her anger to deal with the issue at hand. "We need to find this kid."

"But how?" Anya asked. "None of us know what he looks like."

"Spike can answer a few questions and hopefully give us enough information to find him," Buffy responded. Then she turned her gaze to Spike. "We need to know what he was wearing, about how old he is, what color hair he has and anything else you can tell us."

Spike knew he better answer her quickly. She was in leadership mode and there was no time to step out of line. "He can't be any older then 18. He's wearing old ratty looking blue jeans and my black button down shirt. His arm is heart but he doesn't show it so I guess that probably isn't useful. He's probably about 5 foot 7 inches or so. Oh and he might be carrying a box of pop-tarts."

"Pop-tarts?" Tara asked looking confused.

"Yeah, you know their like a breakfast food or something," Spike explained.

"Oh…I know what they are…but…why would he be carrying around a box of pop-tarts?" Tara asked.

"He took it when he ran out," Spike explained. They all gave him strange looks. "He's homeless people, what do you expect? Pop-tarts are like a gourmet meal for the kid."

"Right…we should get moving," Giles said.

As they all started getting ready and moving towards the door Angel looked around with frustration. "You guys this is crazy. I want to find this kid and help him as much as you guys do but this is a huge city. It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"We have to try," Buffy said as she led the others out the door leaving Angel and Spike behind.

XXXXXX

When Gunn and Xander got home from work the sun was almost down and the others hadn't returned yet. Angel and Spike explained what was going on and their frustrations were growing even more when Gunn and Xander decided that they should go out and help look.

"The sun is almost down," Angel yelled at Gunn and Xander as they were walking out the door.

"All the more reason for us to go," Gunn explained.

"It's pointless," Angel responded. "Just wait a few more minutes for the sun to go down and Spike and I can track him."

"He has a point mate," Spike said. "If anything, the biggest thing we should be worrying about now is finding the others as well before the wolf version of Connor finds them."

"Oh my God," Xander said with a very worried look on his face. "I didn't even think about that. We have to move."

They started walking out the door. "Just wait a few more minutes," Angel pleaded. "I can track the others while Spike tracks Connor. We'll find them faster."

Gunn and Xander didn't even stop walking. "So we'll have three parties looking for them then. Xander and I will get a head start," Gunn yelled back to Angel as they walked away.

Angel looked very angry. "Good to know I'm listened too," he said sarcastically.

"Forget about it mate they can take care of themselves," Spike said. "The sun is almost down. I'll track Connor and you track the girls. Hopefully they'll be in different places since I don't think they found him and once that sun goes down we don't want him to find them."

"Right, should be just a few more minutes," Angel said as he looked at his watch. He had never been so anxious for the sun to go down in his life. It was times like these that really made it hard to be a vampire.

XXXXXX

The first group that had went out to look for Connor separated into five groups of two to try and cover more ground. Wesley knew the city pretty well so he split it into five parts where he thought a young homeless boy might be. He and Fred took one part, Giles and Cordelia took another, Buffy and Dawn took the third, Faith and Anya took the fourth and Willow and Tara took the last.

They weren't sure at first if they should split up but the sun was starting to go down and they didn't have much time so they had no choice. The sun was about to go down when Buffy and Dawn were walking through an alley after seeing a young boy run down the it. He looked like he was in pain.

This was starting to worry Buffy. She was almost hoping that this boy wasn't Connor. The sun was going to go down in a matter of minutes and it was just her and her sister there to stop him from hurting anyone. She knew that if it was him, and he changed, Buffy couldn't let him get away and hurt anyone but she didn't want her sister to get hurt and although she knew she could take care of herself she worried about the baby. What if she got hit in the stomach, what if she fell on her stomach, what if she over did it, or worst of all what if she got bitten? How would that affect the baby?

There were a million things going through her mind but she knew what she had to do. She needed to focus and no matter what she needed to never let her guard down. "Dawn I want you to stay here," Buffy said as her and Dawn stopped before turning a corner. They could hear the boy screaming in pain.

"No Buffy, I'm not letting you go over there by yourself," Dawn said bravely. She was scared to death for her sister, their babies and herself but she knew she had to be strong. She had to be there for her sister.

"No!" Buffy said sternly. "You can be my back up, now please just listen to me for once and stay here," she added as she started to walk away.

"But…" Dawn started to say.

"Don't…move," Buffy said sternly as she started to turn the corner.

As Buffy turned the corner she saw the boy down on his knees holding his stomach in pain. "Connor?" she asked.

The boy forced his head to look up at her. He had so much pain in his eyes and his hair was folded over them. "How…" he started to say before another burst of pain hit him. "How do you know my name?" he asked as she tried to stand up.

'Great,' Buffy thought to herself. This boy was Connor and he was about to change. She didn't really know what to do. She wanted to comfort him and beat the consciousness out of him all at the same time.

"Listen Connor, I know this is hard to believe but that thing that Spike saved you from last night. It bit you and it made you like it. That's what's happening to you right now. As soon as that sun goes down and the moon comes up," she said as she pointed to the sun in the sky, "You're going to change into a werewolf."

"What?" he asked looking at her in disbelief.

"You're going to turn into a monster and you're not going to have control over yourself. You're going to try and hurt me and if you get past me you're going to try and hurt others. I'm sorry but I can't let that happen," Buffy explained.

Connor looked at her with anger in his eyes as his hands started to change. He stood up and screamed in pain as his shirt ripped and the rest of his body began to change. "Oh shit," Buffy said with fear in her ton. "I was really hoping I'd get to knock you unconscious before you did that."

Buffy just stood there for a moment and watched as the young boy she had first saw turned completely into a monster. When Connor changed completely he rushed at Buffy with extreme speed. She dodged him knowing that he wouldn't go anywhere. He wanted to feed and Buffy was the closest person around. He nearly ran into a wall but turned around quick enough to miss it.

He lunged at Buffy again. This time she gave him a round house kick to his face sending him flying into a wall. "Cool…I'm pregnant but I've still got it," she quipped with a smile. As good of a kick as that was she knew this wasn't the end of the fight.

The werewolf quickly recovered. As Buffy prepared for another attack the beast stopped and sniffed the air. As he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with Buffy he ran to the next closest person he could smell. "Dawn," Buffy whispered to herself with extreme worry.

She ran after the wolf as fast as she could. When it got around the corner it immediately ran towards Dawn. She screamed and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. "Buffy!" she yelled in fear as the wolf got closer.

As Buffy ran she realized she wasn't gaining any ground. She was out of shape from taking it easy with the baby coming. She knew she wasn't going to get to the wolf before it got to Dawn but all she could do was continue to run, continue to try.


	14. An Offer He Can't Refuse

An Offer He Can't Refuse

Dawn let out a loud scream as she turned around to find that the werewolf was just about to make his move. As it leaped into the air it was tackled to the ground before it could reach Dawn. "Don't let it bite you!" a voice yelled to the man who tackled the werewolf.

When Buffy finally caught up she learned that the man who tackled Connor was Gunn and Xander was the voice who warned him. Gunn had the wolf pinned by the neck but not for long. It quickly managed to turn the tables and put Gunn on his back. As it was about to sink it's teeth in Buffy kicked it off of Gunn.

He got up and, along with Buffy and Xander, trapped the beast in a corner. The problem now was what to do next. They wouldn't be able to beat it back much longer but they couldn't kill him and no one had a tranquilizer gun. The only thing Angel had in his hotel were chains and Wesley had taken those. Since he had known the city the best and was at one point a rouge demon hunter they all figured that if anyone would find Connor it would be him.

"What do we do now?" Xander asked with a very scared look on his face.

"I guess we just try and knock him unconscious," Buffy suggested with a shrug.

"Great…that sounds…easy enough," Gunn said sarcastically.

"You have a better idea?" Buffy asked.

"I do," a voice from behind them said.

All three of them turned around to see Willow standing there with a tranquilizer gun in her hands. Before they could ask any questions Willow shot the werewolf just as it was about to attack a very unprepared Xander. Xander turned around quickly with a shocked look on his face. "Oh my God…my life just flashed before my eyes," he said with fear in his voice. "It was a lot of stuff for a guy my age. Can we go into early retirement?"

Buffy ran to her very frightened looking sister. "Dawn, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Dawn responded.

"Is everyone alright?" Angel asked. He was with Willow along with Tara and Spike.

"Yeah I think we're all ok," Gunn responded.

"Where'd you get the nice toy Wil?" Xander asked his friend.

"When the sun started to go down and we started to realize that we weren't going to find Connor in time Tara and I went out and bought one," Willow answered.

"Smart thinking," Xander said. "Looks like that whole dating a werewolf thing paid off."

"We knew we wouldn't be able to find the werewolf alone so we went back to the hotel to get Angel and Spike," Tara continued. "We knew that they'd be able to track him and hopefully we would get to him before he hurt anyone."

"Well I'd just like to say you guys have excellent timing," Xander said with relief.

"What do we do with him now?" Gunn asked.

"I'll give Wesley a call, tell him to bring the chains here just in case," Angel responded. "Buffy can you call Giles and ask him to go back and grab one of the vans?"

"Way ahead of you," Buffy said as she already had the phone to her ear.

"Good," Angel said, "We should get Connor out of here as soon as possible."

XXXXXX

When they got back to the hotel they chained Connor up in the basement. He hadn't woken up yet but they decided to take shifts of being down there with the tranquilizer gun to watch him. Gunn took the first shift.

When they got Connor and Gunn settled the others went up into the lobby and tried to figure out what they were going to do next. "Alright guys we need to figure out what we're going to do here," Angel started. "When the sun comes back up that kid is going to be very scared and confused and we need to figure out what we're going to tell him."

"I'll handle it," Spike said.

"What?" Angel asked with disbelief in his voice.

"I found the boy in the first place," Spike responded. "He's my responsibility. I'll handle it."

"Spike you came to us for help and we're going to help," Angel responded sternly. "You can't do this alone."

"Look I wasn't even going to come to you guys for help ok," Spike refuted. "I didn't want to and if he hadn't run off I wouldn't have."

Spike and Angel started looking at each other as if they were going to fight. "Just because you have a soul now doesn't mean that you can just help this kid by yourself," Angel tried to reason.

"What the hell do you know mate," Spike said angrily. "I can take care of this without your help. I can…"

"Spike, shut up!" Buffy interrupted. She stood in between the two vampires with a very angry expression on her face. "We are all going to help this boy…TOGETHER." Spike was about to say something but Buffy wouldn't have it. "There will be no discussion about it," she snapped.

She looked into Spike's eyes with extreme anger and he realized that he wasn't going to win. Both vampires stood down. "Good," Buffy said as she too calmed down. "Now let's discuss this…together."

There was a moment of silence while everyone thought about what should be done. Finally Wesley spoke up and gave a suggestion. After that the whole lobby was buzzing with ideas and discussion. Everyone was giving ideas and participating in the conversation. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. She hated it when the people she loved fought.

After some time of discussing and despite Spike's protests they decided that they were going to ask Connor to stay with them at the hotel. They had plenty of rooms and could use an extra hand around. It was a huge gesture to ask but it was the best thing they could think of. He was homeless and a werewolf. If he stayed with them that would solve the homeless problem and they decided they could have a cage built in the basement for the three nights out of the month that Connor would turn into the wolf.

"Right…that's a brilliant plan," Spike said sarcastically. "First he finds out he's a werewolf and then he's going to get to live with a demon fighting organization with eight pregnant women with no fathers and a vampire. I'm sure that will go over well."

"I'm sure it will take some getting used to and it will be quite a shock but what other choice would he have?" Wesley said. "He has no place to go but back on the streets. He has no idea what's happening to him. We have hot food and a warm place to stay and the answers he'll need. Weather he likes it or not he's a part of our world now. We just have to hope he accepts it."

"Well good luck with that," Spike said as he started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked with frustration.

Spike turned around to face them all as he was about to walk out the door. "It seems to me that you folks have everything under control here so I'm getting the bloody hell out. I don't know how much more of you all I can take." And just like that he was gone.

"Are you sure he has a soul?" Cordelia asked sarcastically.

Ignoring Cordy's remark, Buffy shook her head in disappointment and then walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"He's not getting away that easy," Buffy said with fiery in her voice as she continued to walk out the door.

After she left Angel's heart sank. He could tell from the moment Spike walked through the door that there had been something going on between him and Buffy. He didn't really know exactly what it was but he could see it in both of their faces that something was there. Now she was going after him and just the thought of the two of them having even a possibility of being together made him feel more upset then he had in a long time.

XXXXXX

"Spike!" Buffy yelled as she walked out the door.

Spike rolled his eyes and stopped walking. He let out a deep sigh and turned around. "What?" he asked with fake frustration in his voice.

Buffy crossed her arms and approached the vampire looking very pissed off. "You can't do this," she said angrily. "You can't just show up here with a soul after disappearing for months, ask for help and then just disappear again. I mean were you even going to tell me that you were in town? How long have you even been here? And how did you even get a soul anyway?"

Spike just frowned at her, "Do I really have to…"

"Yes!" Buffy answered sternly before he could even finish his question. Then almost instantly her face softened and it almost looked as if she was about to cry. "Please," she added softly.

Spike's heart melted. He hated seeing her upset so he took in a deep breath and began. "I…I went to a cave somewhere in Africa and went through some trials to get my soul back. I've been in LA for about a month or so." Then he paused for a moment before answering the last question. "And yes…I was going to tell you. That's why I came here…for you. I just…I'm just not sure when I was going to tell you is all."

Buffy took a moment to process this information. She looked to the ground with confusion. When she looked back up at him she asked, "Why?"

She didn't have to specify what she was talking about, Spike knew. He smiled at her softly. "Don't you get it pet? I did it for you. I did it all for you. I couldn't stand being the man that you would never want. I couldn't stand being the man that you couldn't care less if he existed or not." He moved closer to her so that his face was only inches away from hers. "I did it so I could prove myself to you. So I could prove to you that I really am a good man. That I am a man worth loving."

For a moment they both just stared at each other. She looked at him trying to fight back the tears in her confused eyes. He looked at her and searched her eyes for any sign of possible love he could find. She looked as if she wanted to say something but she either couldn't find the words or just couldn't get it out.

Spike finally broke the gaze and continued. "After getting my soul back I went through a period of insanity." His face turned even sadder. "The faces of all the people I killed came rushing back to me. I was a horrible man Buffy. After I finally felt I was ok enough to even talk to you I found out that you moved to LA with Angel. I thought about just moving on and leaving you be, but…I couldn't. I came to LA to tell you everything that happened and to tell you how I felt about you and lay things strait out on the table. I wanted to just lay it all out and find out how you felt. 'Do you love me or not?' I was going to ask. If you said yes…good…great. If you said no…I'd just leave…not bother you anymore."

Buffy looked down to the ground. "What changed?"

Spike looked at her sadly. "I came here…looked through the window…saw you sitting there with everyone having a nice time and I…I just couldn't."

"Why not?" Buffy asked curiously.

Spike looked to the ground to compose himself and then he looked back at her. "Because I knew what your answer would be. I finally knew...that you could never love me. At least…not like you love him."

Buffy looked down to the ground again. She knew that what he was saying was true and that she couldn't deny it. She wanted so badly to comfort him though, to say something, anything. "Spike I…" but she couldn't think of anything to say.

After getting that out he turned away from her and started to just walk around aimlessly trying to find the words to continue. "I was going to just leave but…I didn't really have any other place to go. So…I got a place here." Then he paused for a moment and an actual smile appeared on his face. "It's weird actually…I was umm…I was watching you all the other night when I heard screams and found the boy. It was the first time I had ever done some good with my life."

"Spike you've done a lot of good," Buffy pleaded with him.

Spike just smiled. "You didn't let me finish love. It was the first time I had ever done some good with my life…that I wasn't doing for you. I know I played it off as if I was just helping because I had a chip and demons were the only things I could hurt but…I really did it for you. Because I knew that was what you wanted me to do."

This, again, rendered Buffy speechless. "Anyway I kind of liked that feeling," Spike continued. "It felt nice to…help someone just to help them. Not to get anything out of it…just…to help."

"Spike…I don't know what to say," Buffy finally spoke.

"It's alright love," Spike said with a small smile. "I think I've accepted it…I just need some time." He started to walk away and then stopped, turned and smiled. "I'll see you around pet."

Buffy, still not really knowing what to say, just stood there and watched him walk away.


	15. A Gift

A/N: I've been having some problems posting on this site. For some reason it keeps giving me error pages when I try to upload documents. Eventually it lets me do it but this is pretty much the reason I keep taking so long to update so I'm sorry it keeps taking so long. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

A Gift

It had been a few months now and all eight girls were looking like they were ready to pop. Things had been going well since the situation with Connor and Spike. The morning after Connor's first change was a very confusing one but everyone was there for him to help him through it. They explained everything to him. They told him that he was a werewolf, explained what a werewolf was, they told him about Angel and Spike and what they were and pretty much everything else they could tell him.

At first his initial reaction was panic. He was getting a lot of very strange information all at once and it wasn't easy for him. It took several long hours to convince him that they were good people who were just trying to help him. For the first day they held him captive. They didn't really want to do things that way because he was scared and they knew that they weren't really proving that they were good people out for his best interests by holding him hostage but they had no choice. There was still one more night that he would change and they couldn't risk letting him go.

The day gave them plenty of time to explain things and try and convince him to stay. After the final night of the full moon they let him go. After a few days of soul searching he came back and accepted their invitation to stay with them. When he started getting used to the weird occurrences and the demons and things he actually fit right in. Xander got him a job with him and Gunn in construction and he was actually pretty good at it. He also decided that he wanted to help with the other stuff too so at night he would train with Angel and Gunn.

As far as the situation with Spike went, he stayed away for a little while. He was still in LA but he knew that his talk with Buffy was meant to be a deep and meaningful one and he needed to let things sink in and cool down. After Connor had accepted Angel's invitation to live with them he went back to Spike's. He thanked him for all his help and told him that he still wanted to spend time with him and he hoped they could still be friends. This actually meant a lot to Spike. Connor was pretty much his only friend.

It didn't stay that way though. After a few weeks or so people started going with Connor to visit Spike. First Dawn and Faith came, Faith pretty much just to get out of the house, and then others would come like Fred, Willow, Tara and Anya. After a while they even started getting him to come to the hotel to visit and he even started helping out on Angel Ink's cases.

Everything between Buffy and Spike even blew over after a while. He knew how she felt about him and he respected it. He realized that he could deal with never being a man that she might love but that he did really still want to be friends. And after the inevitable awkwardness started to pass they did become very good friends.

Even Spike and Angel put their differences aside and sparked what I guess you could call a friendship. They still made fun of each other and genuinely disliked each other but they at least tried. To everyone's shock Angel had even invited Spike to stay at the hotel with them. His reasons of course were to have some extra help and better safety to protect the girls and the babies if need be. What was even more shocking was that Spike actually said yes. He moved in just a few weeks ago.

"Did you get it baby?" Willow asked Tara with an excited look on her face.

She nodded her head with enthusiasm, "I got it."

Willow smiled with extreme joy. A little while after the Connor situation started getting stable Willow had purposed to Tara. She did everything a traditional guy would do. She bought her a ring that she had been carrying around for a few weeks and she got down on one knee and everything. Tara of course said yes and the two were married just two months later. They had a beautiful outdoor wedding at night so that Spike and Angel could attend. They were happier then they had ever been.

"We should get Cordy, Wes and Fred," Tara said with a giant smile.

Before Spike had come to the hotel that day looking for help with Connor, Willow and Buffy's talk sparked an idea in Willow's head. She wasn't sure if it could be done but she enlisted Tara, Cordy, Wesley and Fred to help her out. They had been working on it for months and now Tara had finally found the last piece they needed.

Willow and Tara walked as fast as their tired legs would carry them into the office where Wesley, Fred, Cordelia, Angel and Faith were. They peaked in and managed to catch Fred's eye. She mouthed the words, 'Did you get it?' and Willow and Tara both nodded their heads with excitement.

Fred tried to fight back an excited scream as Angel looked at her and then at the door. "Everything ok, Fred?" he asked with concern in his voice as he saw no one at the door. Willow and Tara had ran away when they realized that Angel was about to look.

"I'm fine," Fred said with a bright smile as she tried her hardest to conceal her excitement. "Umm…Wes can you and Cordy come help me with something?" she asked as she signaled to them that something was up.

"Umm…yes, yes we should help you with that," Wesley said with a smile.

Cordelia just smiled as she fallowed the other two out the door. Faith and Angel just looked at each other with extreme confusion. "What was that all about?" Faith asked.

"I have no idea," Angel responded.

The five very excited friends walked up the stairs and into Willow and Tara's room. "I can't believe you got it," Cordelia squealed with excitement.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Fred asked with a giant smile on her face.

"This is going to be so great you guys thank you so much for helping," Willow said to everyone.

"It was our pleasure I just wish I would have thought of this myself," Wesley said.

"So…" Willow said excitedly, "Where is it?"

Tara smiled at her very impatient wife and walked to their dresser drawer and took out a small heart shaped gem. "There's said to be only three of these left in the world," Tara said with a proud smile.

"It's beautiful," Cordelia said as they all huddled around the glistening gem.

"So now that we finally have the last piece…when are we going to do it?" Fred asked anxiously.

"I would say as soon as possible but we have to make sure that no one else will be around," Willow answered. "We need to make sure Angel will be alone."

"Well today is Tuesday and Xander, Gunn and Connor work every weekday so if we do it during the day we wont have to worry about them," Cordelia pointed out.

"That's a good point," Wesley said, "But what about Spike? I'm sure we could think of some way to get ride of the others but Spike is a vampire…where are we going to send him during the day?"

"Good point," Cordelia admitted.

"Oh," Willow said with excitement, "We could send him on a mission. Tell him there's a case."

"But then won't Angel want to go with him?" Fred asked.

"I'm sure we can convince him to let Spike go alone," Wesley said.

"What about Giles then?" Tara asked, "I'm sure we could get the other girls to go shopping or something like that but I don't think Giles will exactly be thrilled with being asked to go shopping with four hormonal pregnant women."

"Lorne can take care of Giles," Cordelia suggested.

"Yeah where is Lorne anyway?" Fred asked. They had Lorne in on the surprise as well. They figured that since he was an empath demon and all he would probably find out anyway.

"He's with a client on the other side of town I think," Tara answered.

"Alright…so tomorrow then?" Willow asked as she looked around at all of her friends.

They all looked at each other with beaming smiles. They were so excited about this surprise they just couldn't wait. "Tomorrow it is," Wesley said.

XXXXXX

The next morning was like any other morning. Xander, Gunn and Connor got up and went to work. The others woke up, went through their normal routines and then went into the lobby to work on their latest cases. The night before Willow and the other five that were in on the surprise planned everything out perfectly to get the others out of the hotel so they could get Angel alone.

Lorne came down the stairs energetic as usual with a smile on his face. "Well kids I'm afraid I've got to go see another client today," Lorne said. "I've gotta say though this guy is so hard to understand. Barely speaks a word of English."

"What language does he speak?" Wesley asked.

Lorne looked to the ceiling as if he was fishing through his mind to find the memory. "Umm…I think it was Sumerian?"

"I speak some Sumerian," Giles said.

"Really?" Lorne asked with extreme excitement. "Giles sweaty would you do your old friend Lorne a huge favor?" he asked putting an emphasis on the word huge. "Would you come with me and help translate?"

Giles looked a little unsure at first. "Well…I'm not sure. I'm really not all that great at speaking it and there is some what of a lot of work to do here."

"Not really," Cordy contradicted. "There's not much to do at all."

Just then Buffy, Dawn and Anya walked into the room. "You could always come to the mall with us," Dawn said with excitement in her voice. "We're going baby shopping again."

"You know maybe I should come with you," Giles said anxiously to Lorne. "I know enough Sumerian to the point that I could be of some help I'm sure."

"Excellent," Lorne said with a smile as they both started walking towards the door.

Buffy put on her pouty face. "If he didn't want to come he could have just said so."

"Alright girls lets go spend some of the boys money already," Faith said with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Sounds good to me," Buffy said. While they were getting ready she looked around with confusion. "Where's Willow and Tara?"

Cordelia smiled and shook her head, "You don't wanna know."

"No way," Faith said with shock on her face. "You're kidding right?"

"Hey their newly weds," Cordy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But their pregnant," Anya said with a confused look on her face. "Xander and I haven't had sex for months."

"Thanks for sharing that with us," Dawn commented. "Well let's go already. Where's Fred?"

"She isn't really feeling all that well," Wesley said as he tried to force a worried face.

"Well is she alright? Maybe we just shouldn't go," Buffy said with a look of concern.

"Oh she's fine," Wesley said. "Please, go, she wouldn't want you not to go just because of her. Besides Cordelia has volunteered to stay behind and help me take care of her."

Buffy, Dawn, Faith and Anya all looked at each other as if they were about to burst into laughter. "You're joking right?" Buffy asked.

"Cordelia is passing up an opportunity to shop to take care of someone?" Faith asked in a shocked ton.

"Hey!" Cordy said as she began to feel a little offended. "You make it sound like I'm shallow or something. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Yes you should go, Lorne already said he would drive you and he and Giles are waiting in the car now," Wesley said.

"Yes…let's go please," Dawn said anxiously.

"Alright already," Buffy said as her sister practically pushed her out the door. "Tell Fred we hope she feels better," she yelled as she was finally out of sight.

Cordy and Wes smiled at each other. "Eight down…one to go," Cordelia said with a smile.

Just then Angel and Spike walked out of the office arguing as usual. "Look, all I'm saying is that it's not that hard to put things back where they belong," Angel yelled.

"And all I'm saying is that it doesn't bloody matter," Spike refuted.

They stopped walking and Angel got very close to Spike and looked him straight in the eye. "I have a system here Spike and with that system comes putting my favorite ax in its rightful place," Angel said angrily.

"Oh please," Spike said as he shrugged off everything Angel was saying to him as if it was nothing.

"Hey!" Cordelia yelled to get their attention.

They both turned at the same time. "What?" they both snapped angrily.

"Will you two stop arguing for like two seconds already," Cordelia said. "God you're like an old married couple."

They both looked at each other and crossed their arms uncomfortably. "Are not," Angel defended as if he were a six year old boy.

Cordelia just rolled her eyes and continued with what she was about to say. "We got a case this morning. Nothing big just a women who said she's been hearing some unnatural noises in her basement."

"I'll go check it out," Spike said as he walked away from Angel. "I need to get the bloody hell out of here anyway."

"Like I'd send you on a case by yourself," Angel snapped.

"You don't send me anywhere mate…I don't fallow your orders," Spike yelled.

Before Angel could refute Wesley was holding him back and bringing him into a corner. "Angel listen it might be good for both of you if you just let him do this," Wesley tried to reason.

"But…" Angel tried to argue.

"It's nothing big," Wesley interrupted. "What this woman is hearing is probably a mouse or something and Spike can handle himself."

"It's not him handling himself that I'm worried about," Angel said as he glared at Spike angrily.

"Just give him a chance," Wesley reasoned.

Angel looked at his friend. He really didn't want Spike going on a case alone especially because there was no telling what he would say or do. Angel suspected that he would probably loose this client and somehow a lot of others just by being himself. But he knew that Wesley was right. Spike was part of the team now and he had to start at least trying to trust him. Angel sighed. "Alright," he said quietly said as he rolled his eyes.

Cordelia had been giving a similar talk to Spike while Wesley was talking to Angel. She told him that he just had to be patient with Angel and that they should just try to get along. When Angel approached Spike they were both finally calming down. "Alright Spike," Angel said unwillingly, "You want to go on this case alone? Then go. I…trust…that you'll do…just fine," he finished as the words came out very roughly.

Spike smiled at this moment and tried to savor it for as long as possible. "Right then…be back in a jiffy," he said as he started to head towards the sewers.

"Just don't screw it up," Angel said under his breath.

"I heard that," Spike yelled as he continued walking and never looked back.

When Spike was finally out of sight Angel just shook his head and walked back into his office. When they heard him close the door Wesley and Cordelia looked at each other and smiled. Their plan was working. "Let's go get Willow, Tara and Fred and start setting up," Cordelia said excitedly.

XXXXXX

"Angel?" Wesley said as he popped his head into Angel's office.

"What's up Wes?" Angel asked as he looked up at his friend from the papers he was glancing at.

"I was checking things out down at Connor's cage and I was wondering if you could help me out with something I can't seem to fix," Wesley asked.

Angel rubbed his head in frustration. "Yeah…sure."

"Thanks," Wesley said with a smile as they both walked out of the office and started heading downstairs.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Angel asked as they walked down the narrow steps.

"It's something inside the cage…a loss bar it seems or something," Wesley lied as he tried to coax Angel into the cage.

"A loose bar?" Angel asked as he gullibly entered the cage. As soon as Angel had entered the cage Wesley shut it tightly behind him and locked it. "What the? Wesley…what's going on?" Angel asked with confusion on his face.

Just then Cordelia and Fred rolled out a table from the shadows. The table had all kinds of spell ingredients, candles and the heart shaped gem in the middle of it all. "What's going on here?" Angel asked angrily as he franticly tried to get out of the cage that bound him.

Next, Willow and Tara walked out from the shadows with a book in their hands. "Deus affectus , malum vomica , commodo solvo animus vomica , suus redimio," they began to read.

Angel didn't know what to do. He just looked around with frightened eyes and tried his hardest to find some way out of the cage.

"Commodo tribuo vita , sino sentio , sino delecto," the witches continued.

"Wesley, please," Angel pleaded as he started to feel the power that was taking him over. He had no idea what was happening to him but with a situation like this one he knew it couldn't be good.

Finally the girls reached the last line of their spell, "Tribuo animus vita, tribuo animus vita, tribuo animus vita." As soon as they finished the spell a bright light surrounding Angel blinded their eyes as he screamed out in pain.

Note: I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have been reading and review this story. It always means a lot to me when people take the time to review because then I really get the feel of how I'm doing with the story. I also wanted to say sorry to all of you out there that don't believe in same sex marriage but in my world it's legal and not frowned upon at all so there! I also will be posting the translation to the spell that Willow and Tara did in the next chapter. It gives away too much of what happens and it would pretty much totally defeat the purpose of my cliff hanger if I gave you the translation now. It might be pretty shotty and not exactly the right translation though since I just used an internet site but oh well. I know that all of you are smart enough to figure out how to translate it on the internet but for those of you who want this to be a surprise please don't look it up. I promise that all will be revealed/explained in the next chapter. Thanks again.


	16. Give The Soul Life

Give The Soul Life

As the bright light disappeared the five friends gathered around Angel with anticipation. He lay on the ground breathing heavily as he tried to get up. "Don't try to get up so soon," Wesley warned. "Just relax and let the magic work."

"What…what did you…what did you do to me?" Angel asked in between pointless intakes of air.

"How do you feel?" Willow asked with a bright smile on her face.

"I don't," Angel started to say as he tried to get up, "I don't feel any different. What the hell did you do to me?"

"That will all be explained once we figure out if it worked," Cordelia answered.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Angel asked. And before he knew what hit him Wesley grabbed his arm through the bars and taking advantage of his weakened state, injected him with a relaxant. "Ahh," Angel screamed in pain, "What are you…what are you doing?" he pleaded weakly.

"Shh," Fred responded, "Just let the relaxant take over. Let it take away all your pain and suffering."

"No…what did you?" Angel pleaded with worried eyes. He fell to the ground in his weakened state. "Do you realize what you've done? The last," he started to say as he tried to catch is breath, "The last time I had a relaxant drug Angelus was temporarily freed. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to bring him out?"

"How do you feel?" Tara asked as they all ignored what he was saying.

Angel took a moment to think as the drugs were starting to work their way through his system. He smiled and the look on his face was the look of a completely plastered person who had had way too much to drink. "I feel…great!" he answered with a smile.

"And Angelus?" Wesley asked.

"He's not…he's not here," Angel said with an intoxicated smile. "In fact…I don't really feel him at all anymore. But hey…that could just be the liquor talking," Angel said as he slurred his words.

The others looked at each other and laughed a little. "Angel you didn't have anything to drink," Fred said with a giggle.

Angel started cracking up. "Oh yeah…good point. What the hell did you guys do to me?" he asked still with a smile on his face.

"Angel…you're free," Willow said with a smile.

Angel just looked at her with a confused smile, "What do you mean?"

"To be happy," Willow finished. "You're free to be happy. The curse is gone Angel. The soul still remains but the curse…is gone."

These were extremely sobering words. His smile faded as he thought about what he had just heard. "How?" he asked as he tried again to stand up and laughed a little as he stumbled a bit.

"Because you deserve to be happy Angle," Cordelia answered. "Willow found a spell that could eliminate the curse without eliminating your soul. You're still a vampire with a soul…but the demon…is gone."

"You don't have to worry anymore, Angel," Willow said softly as she walked closer to the cage at a very stunned looking Angel. "Angelus is never coming back. He's still inside of you. There was no way to get him out without killing you but he's buried so deep now that he will never get back. We locked him up Angel and we threw away the key. No longer will he bother you…torture you…keep you from what you deserve."

Angel swallowed hard as he tried to stay focused on what Willow was telling him. "And what's that Willow? What do I deserve?"

Willow just smiled and softly replied, "Happiness."

XXXXX

"So he just…didn't show up?" Giles asked Lorne as the two walked into the hotel.

Lorne shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we got our times mixed up or something." They were discussing the client that Lorne was supposed to see. He had asked for Giles' help in translating but when they got to the place they were supposed to meet the man they realized that he didn't show up. Little did Giles know that there was no man at all.

Giles looked around with slight worry in his eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Lorne said as he looked around too trying his hardest to seem stumped as well. "Why don't you check upstairs and I'll go check the kitchen."

"Good idea," Giles said as he started walking towards the stairs.

As he started ascending the stairs Lorne walked out of sight and waited for Giles to be completely out of sight before going down to the basement. "Sorry I'm late folks but poor Giles kept wanting to wait longer for our little non existent friend."

"Where is Giles?" Tara asked to make sure he didn't know where they were.

"He's looking for all of you upstairs," Lorne responded. "Is everything done? Did it work?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"We think so," Wesley responded, "Time for you to make sure."

"Angel?" Fred said as she walked to the cage that held him.

"Hmm?" Angel asked with a smile and tears in his eyes. The happy drugs hadn't warn off yet and for the past twenty minutes or so that they had been waiting for Lorne were filled with Angel telling his friends how much he loved them. He had been balling his eyes out at their kind gesture and he was feeling very good at the moment.

"Angel we need you to sing for Lorne, ok?" Fred asked her friend.

Angel stood up slowly with a smile on his face as he whipped away his tears, "Alright. I know the perfect thing to sing," he said proudly. "My friends are the greatest friends in the world," he started to sing. "They make me so happy and everyone makes me so happy and I feel so happy," he continued to sing the made up song.

"Alright Angel cakes that's enough," Lorne stopped him as he began to laugh a little.

"Well?" Cordelia asked anxiously as they all awaited Lorne's response.

"He's our Angel alright," Lorne responded with a smile. The other five breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't really too worried to begin with because they were pretty confident that the spell would work, but now it was for real. "There is no sign of evil anywhere. When Angel used to sing…I could sense Angelus in there," Lorne paused. "I don't sense it anymore. It's gone."

The whole group started yelling and hugging in cheer of their accomplishment. Angel walked up to the bars and put his arms through. "Oh…I want to have hug time too," he wined.

The others laughed a little. "How much longer do you think he's going to be like this?" Cordelia asked with a giggle.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Fred responded. "We should probably let him out now and maybe get him some coffee or something."

As soon as Wesley opened the cage Angel practically ran up to the girls and wrapped them in a huge hug. "I love you guys," Angel said as the tears started to come again.

They just laughed and started leading him upstairs. "We love you too Angel," Fred responded with a smile.

XXXXXX

Buffy, Dawn, Faith and Anya were the last ones to come home that day. Even the boys had gotten home from work before the girls finally called Giles to pick them up from the mall. They kind of wanted to tell everyone together what they had done for Angel but since he was still pretty drugged up when Giles found them they were pretty much forced to tell him.

Giles was a little upset that they had done all of this behind everyone else's backs but he understood the reason why they didn't tell anyone else. Willow only told the people whose help she needed and while Giles could have been a good asset she felt that he would have protested and just ended up slowing everyone down.

It was true. Giles admitted that he probably would have tried to stop them. He would have told them it was too dangerous or something similar to that. Although he was a little upset he realized that what's done is done and he did know that Angel had done a lot of good since he came to LA and even before that when he was in Sunnydale. After some convincing he finally admitted that Angel did deserve this and that he was happy for him.

Spike was the next to find out. He came back shortly after Angel's happy drugs had worn off. He was furious that Cordelia and Wesley had sent him on a wild goose chase. When he got to the house they sent him to, the person had no idea who he was, what Angel Investigations was and further more they didn't even have a basement.

When they told him the reason why they had done what they did he couldn't stop laughing. He didn't really care about the whole, Angel's curse being gone thing. He was just upset that he missed all the hugging and crying and drugged up fun.

They also ended up telling Connor, Xander and Gunn when they got home from work. Xander of course, since he wasn't always a big fan of Angel, didn't really care either way but Connor and Gunn were both very proud of what they did and genuinely happy for Angel.

Oddly enough, the only person who really didn't seem happy for Angel was Angel himself. When the drugs wore off he pretty much barricaded himself in his office and just told everyone he needed some time to think. They definitely weren't getting the reaction they expected. They thought he would be happy and grateful but instead he was solitary and shut down.

He had been in his office for a few hours now and when Giles left to go pick up the girls Willow decided that it was time someone go in there and find out what was going on. She took a deep breath and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Angel said reluctantly.

"Hey there," Willow said with a forced smile as she entered the room.

Angel was reading some papers at his desk and when Willow first walked in there was a moment of silence.

"So umm…I just wanted to let you know that everyone's back except for Dawn, Anya, Faith and…Buffy," she finally spoke. Just the mention of Buffy's name made Angel flinch but he didn't say a word. "Giles is actually picking them up from the mall now," she continued.

Finally Angel spoke. "Do they know?"

He was referring to everyone who was home already and Willow knew it. "Yeah," she admitted with a sheepish face. "We were going to let you decide when to tell them or at least tell them all together but Giles was confused about how you were acting and Spike knew we sent him to get him out of the hotel and demanded to know why and then…" she stopped her rambling when his innocent eyes finally met hers. "I'm sorry," she said bashfully.

"It's ok Willow," Angel reassured. He could see the mixed emotions in her eyes. She was confused. He could tell that she was wondering why he was acting this way and wondering if she did the right thing or if maybe he was mad at her or something. He knew that he had to explain himself. "Willow…I'm sorry," he started. "I know I haven't exactly been acting the way I'm sure you expected me to react to this. I guess it's just…a lot to take in."

"I know," Willow said shyly, "And I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done it the way we did. We just wanted it to be a surprise and with the cage incase it didn't work and we just did everything wrong…" she rambled.

"Willow its ok," Angel stopped her and smiled. He stood up and walked towards her. "I'm glad you did what you did," he said softly and reassuringly. "I mean this is great," he continued. "Now I won't ever have to worry about becoming a monster again. I won't ever have to worry about hurting the people I love again."

"Yeah," Willow said in agreement. "But…that's not the only reason why I wanted to do this. I know you think that you should be condemned for the things that you did in the past Angel but you're not like that anymore. You're one of the good guys and you have been for a long time now. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You deserve a little happiness in your life. You deserve to be with the one you love," Willow continued with a hinting ton.

Angel didn't say anything but he knew what she was talking about. There was silence and then Willow broke it. "Alright well…I'm going to go out there with the others. Feel free to grace us with your present anytime now," she joked with a smile.

He smiled lightly back at her as he watched her walk out the door.

XXXXX

By the time Buffy and the others got back to the hotel Angel had come out of hiding. Everyone was sitting around in the lobby talking and laughing, even Angel. When Giles and the girls walked in everyone fell silent and started staring at Buffy. Buffy just looked around at everyone with extreme confusion. "Alright, I give," she finally said. "What's with all the creepy stairs?" she asked with an unnerving smile. Dawn, Faith and Anya were all looking very confused and wondering the same thing.

Everyone was still very silent and they all just looked around to see who was going to tell them. "So…" Dawn said trying to break the awkward silence. "What did you guys do today?"

Willow looked at Angel and he nodded to her. He was never really all that good with all eyes being on him and he really didn't want to tell the story. He also felt it would be more fitting if Willow told them since it was her idea and all.

The red head didn't really know how to start so she just went with, "Oh you know…ate lunch, hung out…did a spell on Angel to take away his curse but leave his soul so that he could feel happiness…hung out some more. The usual," she added with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

The others just looked at her, smiled and tried to stop from laughing. Even Giles was about to crack up. The only ones not almost laughing were Faith, Dawn, Anya and Buffy who instead were trying to comprehend what Willow had just said. "I'm sorry…come again?" Faith asked with confusion evident in her facial expression.

After the joking part was over Willow explained the events of the day and all of her plans that led up to it. The whole time Willow was telling the story Buffy never took her eyes off of Angel. Her face was expressionless as she tried to take it all in. Angel didn't really know what else to do but to stair back. He looked into her eyes searching for any shred of emotion he could find.

"So Angelus," Faith started to say, "He can never come out now? It's Angel all the way?"

"That's right," Willow answered.

"And he doesn't have to worry anymore about the whole true happiness thing?" Dawn asked as she looked at her sister.

Willow looked at Buffy too whose eyes were still fixated on Angel. "Yup…if Angel finds true happiness…he won't have to run from it anymore," she responded as she changed her gaze to Angel.

After the question and answer session, neither Buffy nor Angel had said a word still. There was a moment of silence as everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out what they should do. Then all of the sudden everyone at the same time started giving excuses to why they had to leave. "I'm getting really tired I should go to bed," some said. "I think I'm going to go for a walk," others said. "I'm gonna go read a book or something," more said.

One by one they all started walking upstairs, outside, to the kitchen, to the basement and anywhere else they could go to leave Buffy and Angel alone. Even Spike, who didn't like this situation at all, just walked out the door without a word. As everyone was walking around and leaving, Buffy finally snapped out of her trance and started watching as everyone left and smiled at her.

When everyone was finally out of the room Buffy walked towards Angel and he walked towards her. They both looked at each other trying to find the words they wanted to say. They both even opened their mouths a couple of times but nothing came out.

"I don't…I don't really know what to say here," Buffy said with a forced smile.

"Neither do I," Angel responded. After a few more moments of silence Angel finally spoke again. "Buffy…I…I don't think this should change anything…between us."

At first she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. From the moment she heard what Willow was saying and really understood it she was hoping beyond all hope that this would mean her and Angel could finally be together. Ever since moving in with him she had been longing for his touch and his companionship. "You don't?" Buffy asked with mixed emotions in her ton of voice.

"It's just that if you really think about it, nothing has changed," he tried to reason.

"Are you serious?" Buffy asked angrily as if he was crazy.

"I mean yes…obviously things have change," Angel clarified. "But I'm still a vampire, Buffy. I still can't bring you into the light. You'll still get older and I'll still stay the same. You'll still die one day and I'll still live forever." He paused, "I still have nothing to offer you."

At this point Angel was really just trying her patients. Normally she would probably just hide her emotions and agree with him and go on as if nothing ever happened because she would have no other choice. But right now she was pregnant, hormonal, and down right sick of his crap. She shook her head in fury. "No," she said angrily.

Angel looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"I'm not going to let you do this, Angel," she yelled. "I'm not going to let you make me your excuse," she explained angrily. She paused for a moment to let what she just said sink in and then she looked at him with extreme seriousness. "Do you love me?" she asked him strait forwardly.

"Buffy this…" Angel started to say as he turned away from her.

"No," Buffy interrupted him. Her anger was starting to become taken over by sadness but she tried her hardest not to let it. "Please Angel," she said calmly as she grabbed his arm. "It's a simple question."

He looked at her with despair in his eyes. Finally he answered her. "Yes," he said softly. "You know I do. I always have. I always will."

Buffy smiled at him as tears started forming in her eyes. She put her hand to his check and caressed it. "Then that's all that matters," she said lovingly.

All Angel wanted to do was let all of his emotions go and give in but he couldn't. He moved away from her caressing touch. "It's not that simple," he said angrily. "I won't do this to you Buffy. I won't let you do this to yourself," he said as he started to walk away from her.

"Do what?" she pleaded.

Angel paused in his dramatic walking away and turned around. "You deserve better Buffy. You deserve someone who can take you into the light, someone who can grow old with you."

"Don't tell me what I deserve!" she yelled as she marched towards him. "Don't you think I should be the one to decide what I deserve?" she pleaded. "It's my decision Angel," she said as she started calming down again. "You remember years ago when you asked me if I ever think of the future? And remember what I told you?" Angel nodded his head. "It's still true," Buffy continued. "All I want…is you."

She paused and for a moment they just stared at each other. "I don't care about the other stuff," she continued forcefully. "I don't care about…" she paused and grabbed her stomach.

"Buffy?" Angel said with worry in his voice. "Are you alright?"

Buffy looked up at Angel. "I think it's time."

To be continued….

Note: I promised I would tell everyone the translation of the Latin that Willow and Tara were speaking in the previous chapter. The English translation of the spell is as fallows: 'God of emotions, evil of curses, please release this soul's curse, its bind. Please give it life, allow it to feel, allow it to love. Give the soul life, give the soul life, give the soul life.' It was the best I could think of. Thanks for all the reviews guys!


	17. Time

A/N: Hello everyone! Really really sorry it's taken me soooo long to update but the past few weeks have been hell. Between having tones of papers and homework due and then finals to study for I've had no time for anything. But thankfully I just finished my last final this morning and the semester is officially over! YAY! Anyway…here's the long awaited next chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy!

**Time**

"Are you serious?" Angel asked nervously. It was just him and Buffy in the lobby and she had just told him that it was time…the baby was coming.

Before Buffy could even respond they both looked down to see a puddle of water by Buffy's feet. Her water had just broken. "Pretty serious," she said as she looked at Angel nervously.

"Ok…ok we need to get the others and we need to get the cars and we need to get you to the hospital," Angel said franticly as he ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Willow!" he yelled in desperation.

Willow and most of the others were just up in their rooms or in the kitchen. As soon as they all heard a yell they ran, or in the girl's cases waddled, as fast as they could to see what was wrong. "What's going on?" Willow asked with worry in her voice.

"It's Buffy, its time, she says its time!" Angel yelled franticly.

"Oh my God it's time?" Xander said nervously as he started to walk around in a similar way as Angel was.

"Ok everyone calm down we just need to get her to the hospital," Willow said tried to calm everyone down. "Wesley, Gunn, go get the vans and pull them up. Angel go get your car you can take Buffy in the back seat, I'll sit with her. Dawn, Connor, go find the others and tell them if their coming they better make the vans before they leave," Willow instructed.

Everyone did as they were told as Willow and Giles helped Buffy to the front door where Angel was pulling up the car. Most of them were there in the lobby when Angel yelled but Dawn and Connor were able to find the people that weren't and everyone pilled in the vans and road behind Buffy, Angel and Willow to the hospital.

XXXXXX

When the gang got to the hospital they rushed Buffy in. "She's gonna have a baby," Angel yelled as they walked into the hospital. "Someone help us, she's going to have a baby."

A nurse heard Angel's yelling and walked over to them. She looked at the whole crew with slight shock in her eyes. Finally she asked, "Umm…I'm sorry but…which one of you is the one in labor?"

Buffy looked up at the nurse in pain and raised her hand. "That would be me."

The nurse smiled at her as another nurse came over with a wheel chair. Angel helped her into the wheel chair as the nurse instructed them on what to do. "Alright miss your going to be just fine. Can I just get your name please."

"Buffy Summers," Buffy answered as she started to do her breathing exercises.

The nurse wrote down her name and smiled up at Angel. "And are you the father sir?" Angel just shook his head.

"Daddy isn't in the picture," Buffy said trying to speed up the process. She just wanted to get to a room, have the baby and have it be done. She had heard all of the horror stories about how painful childbirth could be and slayer or not she was already feeling some of that pain from her contractions. The sooner this baby left her body the happier she would be.

The nurse nodded her head and then looked around at all the people that were there with Buffy. "Alright we're going to go get your doctor and take you into a room now but you're only allowed to have one person in the room with you during the birth," she said to Buffy.

Buffy just looked up at Angel pleadingly. "I'll go in with her," he said as he held her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and squeezed his hand. The others all looked around at each other and smiled. Even Xander was getting a little emotional at the moment Buffy and Angel were sharing, even though he still didn't really like Angel all that much. The only one who wasn't smiling was Spike.

Buffy and Angel said their good byes to the others and then Angel pushed Buffy in the direction the nurse was leading them. "So…how do you all know the mother?" the remaining nurse asked the large group of people that were left behind.

"We're family," Dawn responded with a smile.

The nurse smiled back and then looked around at all of the pregnant women. Finally she just couldn't help but ask. "So…did you all just plan on having kids around the same time or something?"

"It's a long story," Willow replied with a roll of her eyes.

The nurse just smiled, nodded her head and then showed them where the waiting room was.

XXXXXX

Dr. Miller walked into the delivery room just as Buffy had gotten into her bed. Angel was right there by her side holding her hand. "Welcome back Ms. Summers, Angel," the doctor said with a smile. She looked at her clip board. "So we're going to be doing a lobotomy today is that correct?"

Angel and Buffy both looked at her with confusion in their eyes.

"I'm just joking," the doctor finally said with a smile. "I always try and open up with a joke to try and keep my patients calm…especially for the first time mothers."

Buffy smiled although she wasn't amused. "Right, can we please get this baby out of me?" she pleaded.

The doctor laughed a little. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get started."

XXXXXX

Back in the waiting room everyone was looking very happy and nervous all at the same time. Lorne was looked especially nervous. He really wanted to be there for all of the births but he had to go in with a hat and a trench coat with a flipped up collar so that no one would see him. He was getting a lot of strange looks from the people around them.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Willow said with a bright smile on her face as she squeezed Tara's hand. "I mean we're actually doing this. We're all going to have children."

"It is pretty exciting," Tara said with smile that was equally as bright as Willow's.

"I don't know what your all so bloody excited about," Spike interjected. "This was the part I've been most worried about."

"And why is that?" Xander asked.

Spike looked around to make sure that no one was listening in before speaking again. "Incase you all haven't noticed it seems that these babies are going to end up playing an important part in the fight against evil. Hasn't anyone else besides me been wondering why the forces of evil haven't been very interested in this little tid bit?"

"Maybe they don't know," Anya tried to reason.

"That's very doubtful," Wesley responded.

"So my question is…why haven't we had any attacks?" Spike asked rhetorically. "The way I see it…as long as the babies are still inside you all their protected…and the big meanies know it."

"He has a point," Giles agreed. "Remember the day that book fell onto your stomach Dawn?" Dawn nodded her head. "It practically bounced off of you as if you were…invincible or something of the sort."

"Exactly," Spike said with a satisfied smile that he was right. "I don't mean to scare any of you or what not but I think we really need to start thinkin' this through here."

"He's right," Gunn agreed. "We need to start thinking about what we're gonna do if we get attacked. If what you guys are saying is true it sounds like its inevitable."

"Well I'll tell you one thing I don't care if I'm weak and in pain after having my baby…if anyone goes near him…their in for some serious pain," Faith said protectively.

"I second that," Cordelia added.

"Maybe we should…" Willow started to say before she grabbed her stomach in pain. "Oh boy," she said as she started to look worried.

"Oh bolics," Spike said as he jumped out of his seat at the sight of Willow's water breaking. "Umm…nurse!" he yelled.

Xander and Giles jumped up and ran over to where Willow was sitting. A nurse came over right away. "Her water just broke," Xander told her. The nurse nodded her head and ran to get a wheel chair as another came to take her name. The nurse came back quickly with the wheel chair and they went through the same procedure that Buffy had just gone through.

The others watched as they wheeled Willow away with Tara walking next to her holding her hand. "Umm…is this how it's going to be for all of us?" Dawn asked nervously, "Because Willow's water broke only like an hour after Buffy's did."

"I'm not sure," Wesley responded. "There was nothing said about the births at all. I was half expecting you all to go into labor at the same time."

"Good thing that didn't happen," Connor said with relief in his voice. "That would be way too hectic and Lorne wouldn't be able to go in meaning one of the girls would have no one to go in with them."

"Good point," Lorne nodded.

"What are we going to do if we all start going into labor at the same time?" Fred asked nervously. "Not only would we have the minus one couch issue but it's weird enough with all of us pregnant women here together and now two of us going into labor around the same time. Imagine how odd it would look if all eight of us started going into labor all at the same time."

"I suppose we just have to hope that doesn't happen," Wesley replied as he wrapped Fred in a tight and comforting embrace. The two of them had finally gotten together a few months ago. Pretty much everyone had seen it coming for a long time but with everything else that was going on it had taken a while for anything to actually happen. But now they had been happily dating for about three and a half months.

XXXXXX

Back in the delivery room Buffy's contractions were getting much closer together. "Alright Buffy your at ten centimeters…it's time to start pushing," the doctor said.

Buffy looked at Angel nervously and he just gave her a very comforting smile. He held her hand tightly and kissed her forehead, "You can do this."

Buffy nodded her head and waited for Dr. Miller's signal. When the doctor nodded her head back at Buffy she started to push.

XXXXXX

Willow had been in her room for about an hour. Her contractions were still pretty far apart but they were painful. "God I hope this isn't going to be one of those 23 hour labors that I've read about…I'm really not good with pain," Willow said nervously as she looked up at Tara.

"You're going to be fine," Tara said comfortingly as she looked into her wife's eyes and squeezed her hand tighter.

"I love you so much," Willow said as she smiled brightly just before another contraction took it away.

Tara leaned down and kissed the top of Willow's head. A few minutes later there was a nock at the door. The nurse opened the door to find Connor standing there. "Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm a friend, I just need to tell Willow and Tara something," Connor responded.

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Rosenberg is only allowed to have one person in here with her sir," the nurse responded sternly.

"I know that I just need to tell them something…I'll be quick I promise," Connor responded.

The nurse was about to argue some more but Willow and Tara could hear what they were saying. "What is it Connor?" Willow asked with worry in her voice.

The nurse reluctantly opened the door farther so that they could actually see Connor. "They just took Faith into a delivery room," he responded. "Her water broke about five minutes ago." Willow and Tara looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

Connor was a little reluctant to say too much more with the doctors and nurses around but he knew that Willow and Tara should probably know what was going on. "It's happening every hour," he tried to say quietly. "You're water broke almost exactly one hour after Buffy's and now Faith's broke almost exactly and hour after yours."

Willow looked even more nervous now. Things were looking very abnormal and people would start to notice. "Alright Connor…just get back to the others and keep everyone calm. Did Gunn go in with Faith?"

"Yeah," Connor responded.

"Did you tell Buffy and Angel yet?" Tara asked.

"I tried but when I went to the door the nurse sent me away," Connor responded. "They said she was having the baby now."

"Alright," Willow said. "You'd better get back to the others." Connor nodded his head and left the room. "I have a really bad feeling about this," Willow said as she looked at Tara nervously.

Dr. Carter had her back turned during the whole conversation but she heard every word. She smiled conniving before turned around to face Willow and Tara. "Alright girls it looks like we're going to be ready to begin pretty soon but I have to go check on something. Just keep doing your breathing and try to relax," the doctor instructed as she walked out the door to inform the other doctors of the news she had found out.

XXXXX

"Dr. Matthews may I see you for a moment?" Dr. Carter asked as she peaked her head into the delivery room that Faith and Gunn were stationed at.

Dr. Matthews nodded her head and then smiled at Faith and Gunn. "I'll be right back. You're still got a ways to go so just keep up with your breathing and try to relax," she instructed.

"Right," Faith said with annoyance at the implication that she could actually relax.

When the doctor walked out of the room Faith started to break down. She looked very nervous and she was messing up her breathing. "It's gonna be ok," Gunn said to try and calm her down.

"I can't do this," Faith said as she shook her head. "I can't be a mother."

"What are you talking about?" Gunn asked. "You're gonna be a great mother."

"Gunn I killed people," she practically yelled. "I'm a fugitive from the law. I'm surprised they haven't found me yet. What am I going to do when they do? I can't be a mother if I'm in jail," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

She was beginning to let her guard down and she hated it. She was known for being the strong one but this was just becoming too much for her. Between the pregnancy hormones and her pent up fears about the baby, it was becoming too much for her to hold in anymore.

"Shh…I won't let that happen," Gunn said as he softly brushed back her hair. "No ones taking you away I promise."

The two had become best friends and they were just recently starting to explore the possibility of becoming more then that. He had been secretly wanting their friendship to be more for quite some time but he knew that she had been through a lot and it would take time for her to warm up to the fact of being with any man especially under the current circumstances. They had been getting much closer in the past few weeks and just the night before they had finally shared their first kiss.

"I can't go back Gunn…I can't leave Brandon alone," Faith continued as she tried to fight back the tears.

Gunn looked at her with a little shock, and then smiled. "You gave him a name." Faith and Buffy were the only ones who hadn't thought of names yet. They didn't know why they were having so much trouble picking a name. They had thrown around a lot of options but neither one could choose. And now it seemed that Faith had finally decided on a name.

Faith simply looked up at Gunn, nodded her head, and smiled.

XXXXX

Dr. Carter had assembled Dr. Matthews and Dr. Parker in an empty room. Dr. Miller was delivering Buffy's baby at the time but the three of them could create a mental link between the four of them. The three women formed a circle, held hands and closed their eyes in concentration.

With the power they all had Dr. Miller was able to completely focus on delivering the baby and have a full conversation with the others all at the same time. "What's the news?" she asked.

"I heard the others talking," Dr. Carter started to explain. "It seems the mothers are going into labor one after another each hour. At the rate their going it seems that the children will be born in the same intervals…one after another every hour."

"Damn it," Dr. Miller cursed. "Their going to know that the first child is missing before the last one is born."

"What should we do?" Dr. Parker asked.

"I think we need to get rid of the males for starters," Dr. Matthews suggested. "The mothers will be too weak from the births to stop us. Even if they do realize the first child is missing before the last one is born, the nurses won't believe them and definitely won't let them out of their beds."

"Alright so we keep to the original plan of how we're going to take them and if they show any suspicions we take out the males one by one," Dr. Miller instructed.

"Ahhh!" Buffy screamed in pain as she pushed.

"Alright Buffy," Dr. Miller said with a smile, "I just need you to give me one more big push."

Buffy nodded her head and began to squeeze Angel's hand tighter. She screamed in pain as she gave one final push. A few moments later she could hear the cries of her new born son.


	18. The Next Child

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to post everyone but I've been on vacation in Florida for a little while and then before that I had finals and lots of craziness with school but hopefully I'll have a good amount of time to write before school starts up again. Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews. You guys rock!

The Next Child

Angel smiled as he walked towards the doctor who was holding the baby. "He's…beautiful," Angel said as he smiled back at Buffy with excitement in his eyes.

Buffy smiled back at him with tears of joy in her eyes as her son finally came into view. "Oh my God," she said with her hand covering her mouth, "He's amazingly beautiful. Can I hold him?"

The doctor brought the baby closer but didn't hand him to Buffy. "I'm sorry Miss. Summers," she said with a frown. "I'm going to have to take the baby, clean him up and then check and make sure everything is running properly."

Buffy's face began to drop, but then the doctor gave her a reassuring smile that comforted her a little. "Don't worry though…you'll be able to hold him soon enough…I promise."

XXXXXX

"Alright Willow," Dr. Carter said with a smile, "It's almost time to start pushing."

"Uh oh," Tara said suddenly.

"What is it baby?" Willow asked nervously. She really hated uh oh's.

Tara looked down at the ground and saw a puddle of water. "It looks like I'm next," she said nervously.

"No," Willow said as she started getting even more nervous. "You can't be next…you have to be with me and I have to be with you."

"I'm sorry Willow, but we're going to have to get your wife into a bed of her own," the doctor said.

"Please can't we at least stay in the same room," Willow pleaded as a contraction hit her hard. They were already in a room with two beds and Willow really didn't want to be separated from Tara.

"We usually don't allow anything like this…well at least I don't think so," the doctor said with a confused look on her face as she realized that cases like this were actually extremely uncommon.

"Come to think of it…I don't think we've ever had a situation like this. Oh what the hell I'm sure we can work it out. Nurse, get Mrs. Rosenberg fitted for a gown and get her bed prepared," the doctor finally conceded.

The nurse nodded her head and took Tara into the bathroom. "Thank you," Willow tried to say as she had another contraction.

"Your welcome but I need you to try and relax now the baby is coming very soon," the doctor said.

"Ok but can you do me one more favor?" Willow asked.

"Sure," the doctor said with a smile, "What do you need?"

XXXXXX

As the others were waiting impatiently in the waiting room Angel came out with a giant smile on his face. Everyone stood up in anticipation as they waited for him to speak.

"She did it," Angel said with a smile. "Buffy has a healthy, beautiful baby boy."

The lobby was now buzzing with conversation and excitement. "How is she feeling?" Giles asked.

"Can we see her?" Spike asked after Giles.

"Can we see the baby?" Dawn asked directly after Spike's question.

"She's feeling pretty tired but she'll be ok," Angel responded to the first question. "The doctor said that no one can see her right now because she needs her rest and they took the baby to get his first check up and to get all cleaned up. Buffy hasn't even been able to hold him yet."

"That's weird," Cordelia said. "I thought they usually just dry the baby off a little and let the mother hold him for a little bit or something like that."

"That's what I thought too," Angel said with a small look of confusion on his face. "But whatever is necessary for the baby I guess."

"Yes of course," Wesley agreed.

"How is everyone else?" Angel asked as he looked around to see if anyone else went in. "Where are Willow, Tara, Faith and Gunn?"

Dawn and Giles explained everything that was going on to Angel. They told him about each person going into labor every hour and that they might have to be careful so that things don't start looking too strange.

"Alright well I just wanted to tell you guys the good news and make sure everyone else was ok but I should get back to Buffy," Angel said after they had told him everything.

"Good idea," Dawn responded with a smile. "Take care of my sister."

"I will," Angel said as he smiled back and then walked out of the room.

"Wow…I can't believe it," Xander said with a look of shock on his face, "Buffy's a mother."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Dawn said jokingly.

"Excuse me," a nurse interrupted as she walked into the waiting room, "Is there a Mr. Giles here?"

Giles stood up from his seat. "I'm Rupert Giles."

"Mrs. Rosenberg and…Mrs. Rosenberg wanted me to ask you to come into the delivery room please."

Giles looked at the nurse with confusion, "I thought there was only one person allowed in with Willow?"

"The other Mrs. Rosenberg just went into labor," the nurse explained. "We're kind of making exceptions to the rules."

"Guess that's why it wasn't one of us," Cordelia observed as she looked at Xander's watch.

"Right," Giles said as he fallowed the nurse to Willow and Tara's room.

Dawn, Cordelia, Fred and Anya looked nervously at each other as if they were trying to figure out who would be next. "Almost seems like we're going in boy/girl order doesn't it?" Xander said trying to break the tension.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked with confusion on his face.

"Well," Xander started to explain, "Buffy was first and she just had a boy. Then Willow was next and she's having a girl. Then Faith went, she's having a boy and now its Tara's turn and she's having a girl."

Connor raised his eyebrows in realization. "Yeah…I guess your right."

"Guess that means one of us is next," Cordelia said to Anya with a slightly nervous look.

This realization was a little too much for Anya to handle. She looked at Xander nervously and began to panic.

"Xander…I can't do this. I can't have a baby. I'm an x-vengeance demon. I'm not ready for this. I've changed my mind. We're not having this baby."

"Anya it's a little late for that," Xander said as he rubbed her arm soothingly to try and calm her down.

"I don't care what you say Xander I can't do this. I'm not going to have this baby. It's just going to have to stay in there because I'm not letting it out," Anya said with fear in her ton.

"Anya…everything is going to be fine," Xander said as he smiled at his beautiful wife lovingly. "We're going to have this baby together. We're going to raise him and we're going to be the best parents this kid ever had. Everything is going to work out…I promise." He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head as she lay in his arms.

"Really?" Anya asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

Xander just smiled as if he had never been more sure of anything else in his entire life. "Really," he simply replied.

XXXXXX

"Thanks for coming Giles," Tara said with a smile. "Since I started having the contractions they won't let me hold Willow's hand and she needs someone."

"It's no problem at all Tara," Giles said with a kind smile. "I was honored that both of you thought of me."

"Who else would we call?" Willow said making Giles feel even more like a million bucks.

Giles stood by Willows side holding her hand as Dr. Carter approached her with all of her doctor gear on. "Alright Willow, it's time to start pushing."

Willow looked up at Giles nervously, "Well…here goes."

XXXXXX

Dr. Miller had a conniving smile on her face as she stealthily slipped into a dark room with Buffy's son in her arms. She looked around to make sure she wasn't fallowed and to make sure there was no one else in the room.

When she established that the cost was clear she proceeded to the back wall of the room. She placed her hand on a spot of the wall that looked like it had a small coffee stain on it. Next she took a step back and watched as a secret door was reveled to the right of where she placed her hand.

She swiftly stepped through the door. As soon as she was cleared the door shut automatically behind her. She walked down a small, dark corridor to a tiny room with minimal lighting.

"Well done," A man said as he stepped out from behind the shadows.

"I told you it would be easy," the doctor responded with a smirk. "Now you think you can handle watching this one. I still have the sister's child to deliver." She handed the baby to the man. He immediately started crying.

The man smiled at the child and then back up at the doctor. "Check it out…he likes me," he said mockingly. Then his expression turned more serious. "Don't worry I can handle it. What happens if they figure it out though? Their not as dumb and naive as you think."

"You let me worry about that," Miller said firmly. "Melissa should be in with the first witch's child shortly," the doctor added.

"That's fine," the man responded as he finally started to get the baby calmed down. "Marcus should be along shortly to help out."

"Good," Dr. Miller responded. Then she started to walk away but stopped. "I've based my whole life on this moment Kevin, don't screw this up."

"No need to worry dear sister," Kevin said with a smile. "We'll be just fine."

XXXXXX

"Alright Willow," Dr. Carter said with a smile, "Just one more big push and you'll be done."

Giles squeezed Willow's hand tightly. "You can do it Willow."

"I believe in you baby," Tara yelled to her. And with a giant scream of pain Willow did as the doctor said and before she knew it she could hear the cries of her daughter.

Giles could see as the doctor was lifting the baby up into her arms. He looked at a very exhausted Willow and smiled. "She's beautiful."

Willow and Tara both looked at each other as they started to cry tears of joy. "I love you," Tara said.

"I love you too baby," Willow said between sobs. Then they both looked up at Giles who was even looking a little teary himself. "We love you too Giles."

Before he could say anything Dr. Carter came over with Willow's daughter in her arms. "Mrs. Rosenberg…this is your new born daughter," she said as she showed the baby to Willow.

Willow smiled as the tears fell. "She's amazing."

Dr. Carter looked down at the child and smiled. "Yes she is. Now I'm going to go take her for her first check up and get her cleaned up. When I come back you can spend some quality time with your daughter."

"Thank you," Willow said with a smile.

As the doctor walked away a woman holding a clip board and a pen approached Willow with a smile. "I'm writing up the information for her daughter's birth certificate," The woman said. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Willow smiled as she wiped away her tears of joy. "Emma Jennifer Rosenberg," she responded.

"Beautiful name," the woman said as she wrote it down with a birth smile and then looked at Tara. "I could write yours up now too if you'd like."

Tara nodded her head and proceeded to tell the women what she was going to call her daughter. "Hailey Marie Rosenberg."

"Wonderful," the women said with another smile as she wrote down the name and then walked away.

Giles looked at Willow and smiled. "Jennifer?"

"Emma and Hailey are just names that we think are cute," Willow started to explain. "But we decided that we wanted our daughter's middle names to be more…meaningful I guess you could say. I picked Jennifer after Ms. Calendar."

"And I picked Marie after my mother," Tara explained with a bright smile.

"I wanted to surprise you," Willow added with a kind smile.

Giles was starting to get teary again at this wonderful gesture. "Thank you, Willow. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Willow smiled weakly. "Your welcome."

XXXXXX

Buffy and Angel had been waiting for quite a while and they were starting to get worried. "What if something's wrong with the baby?" Buffy asked Angel nervously.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Angel said as he gave her a fake reassuring smile. He didn't want her to panic but this was taking entirely too long and he was getting very worried as well.

Just then a nurse came in to the room. "Excuse me," Angel said to get her attention. "Dr. Miller just delivered my friend's child and she took him for a check up and a cleaning but she's been gone for a long time. Is there any way you can just check on the baby and make sure everything is ok?"

"Of course," the nurse said "What's the child's name?"

"Well she actually didn't give him a name yet but his mother's name is Buffy Summers," Angel answered.

"Alright sir I'll go check on her son right now," the nurse said with a kind smile.

"Thank you," Angel responded as she walked out the door.

"Something isn't right, Angel," Buffy said as her face began to turn very pail. "I can feel it," she continued as she started breathing very rapidly. "Something's not right."

Now Angel was beginning to get even more worried. Buffy wasn't looking good at all and he always knew to trust her instincts. Something wasn't right.

"Alright I'm going to go talk to the others and if the nurse isn't back by the time I get back in here I'm going to find out what's going on myself, ok?"

Buffy still looked very worried and very unsteady but she forced a tiny smile and nodded her head.

Angel gave her one last reassuring smile and then walked out of the room with a determined look on his face. He was going to find out what was going on no matter what. He wasn't going to let Buffy down.


	19. Missing

Missing

"God damn this is painful," Faith yelled after having a particularly painful contraction, "I mean I'm a slayer for crying out loud…what's the deal?"

Gunn gave a nervous look. "Oh man…a slayer complaining about pain…I am so glad I'm not a woman."

"Yeah well pretty soon your gonna have to hold my hand and then you'll get to see just how painful it is," Faith said agitatedly.

Gunn raised his eyebrows and simply responded, "Yes ma'am."

"Oh man their getting closer together," Faith said as she had yet another contraction, "That usually means it's getting close to that time right?"

"I'd have to say so," Gunn responded. "That, and when your ten centimeters dilated."

"Alright Faith," Dr. Matthews said with a smile as she popped her head up from between Faith's legs, "Your ten centimeters dilated…it's time to start pushing."

Faith took a deep breath and readied herself for this huge moment in her life. Before she started to push she looked at Gunn worriedly. "I hope everything is going ok with Red and B."

XXXXXX

Angel all but ran into the waiting room. He was very distraught and he just wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was going on as fast as he could. "Guys…I think we might have a problem," Angel said to those in the lobby as soon as he reached them.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked with a very worried expression on her face.

Angel took a deep pointless breath before starting. "The doctors haven't come back with Buffy's son yet. They've been gone for well over an hour now and Buffy and I are getting really worried. She said she has a really bad feeling that something's wrong and I think she might be right."

"That is quite strange that they would hold the child from Buffy for so long," Wesley agreed. "Have you asked anyone?"

"We asked like two or three nurses and no one has gotten back to us yet," Angel responded. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Wes. I think someone might have taken Buffy's son. I think someone might be after the babies."

"You're sure?" Wesley asked.

"Look at the facts Wes…everyone and their brother is going to be after these babies," Angel responded. "I honestly didn't think we'd have to worry about it this soon but what else could it be?"

"Well we have to do something," Spike burst into the conversation. "We can't just stand here and keep chatting about it we have to find Buffy's little one."

"Do we know if anyone else had their babies yet? Willow would have been next did she…" Angel started, but was interrupted.

"Giles was just out here a little while ago," Cordelia interrupted. "He said that Willow had her baby and that Tara would be having hers pretty soon too."

"Did he say if they took the baby anywhere?" Angel asked with frustration in his voice. Now it wasn't just Buffy's child that may have been taken but also Willow's was a possibility as well.

"He didn't say," Connor answered. "He went back in pretty quickly…didn't want to leave them alone."

"Alright…" Angel was about to say something but was interrupted again.

"Oh no," Anya interrupted.

"What is it sweetie do you know something?" Xander asked anxiously.

"Umm…no," Anya responded, "But I think I'm next."

Everyone looked down to see a puddle of water underneath were Anya was standing. "Oh boy," Xander responded. "Nurse!"

"Alright," Angel picked up where he left off, "Xander go with Anya we'll find you and give you updates on what's going on but for now just act like everything is normal."

"Easy for you to say," Anya snapped. "You're not the one having a baby coming out of your vagina that might get taken!"

"Anya, don't worry," Xander tried to reassure her. "I won't let anything happen to you or our baby, I swear to you."

Anya just looked at Xander with worry. What he said was comforting but not comforting enough. The nurse came with the wheel chair and Anya hesitantly put her care in the hands of the hospital. Xander fallowed as the nurse wheeled her into a room.

"Well now that that's taken care of what's next fearless leader?" Spike asked mockingly.

Angel was now getting even more aggravated then he already was. "Listen Spike we really don't need this right now so you can either help us out or get the hell out."

Spike rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What's the plan?"

"Normally I'd say we should all split up and try and figure out where Buffy's child is but Dawn, Fred and Cordy could go into labor at any time," Angel started to explain.

"We'll be fine," Fred said.

"Yeah Angel we need to help," Dawn said persistently. It was clear as day by the look on her face that she was extremely worried about her new nephew.

"Alright here's how we're going to do this then," he began to explain. "We'll do teams; Wesley and Fred, Connor and Dawn, and Spike and Cordelia. Lorne I need you to go into Buffy's room and stay with her, keep her calm."

"Sure boss," Lorne answered, "But is that really a good idea with you know…the whole I'm a demon thing?"

"Just keep your hat on and your coat collar up, there haven't been many people in there since she had the baby anyway," Angel explained. "She needs someone to be with her."

"Right," Lorne said as he started walking to Buffy's room. Before he got to the door he stopped and turned around, "What should I tell her?"

Angel paused for a moment to think. "Just tell her I'm checking things out and I just sent you to keep and eye on her. Tell her I'll check up on her in a little while."

"Right," Lorne repeated this time actually walking into Buffy's room after he spoke.

"Fred, Wes, I want you guys to check the newborn's room," Angel ordered. "Dawn and Connor I need the two of you to check up on Willow, Tara and Giles. Find out what's going on with Willow's baby and when Tara is going to have hers. Let Giles know what's going on but try not to worry the girls. Spike, Cordy, I need you guys to figure out what's going on with Faith. I think she's going to be the next one to have her baby. When she has the baby Cordelia you stay with Faith and Spike you and Gunn fallow the doctor. Don't let her out of your site and don't let her know your fallowing her either."

"Got it," Spike said with a head nod. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna find Buffy's doctor," Angel responded with a deep tension evident in his ton. "She was the last one I saw Buffy's son with so right now she's my prime suspect."

Just the thought of someone taking Buffy's child was enough to make Angel clench his fists. Talking about the fact that it might be her doctor was beginning to make him draw blood.

"Alright everyone know what they have to do?"

The others all nodded their heads.

"Good…lets do this."

XXXXXX

"Willow?" Dawn said as she popped her head into Willow and Tara's room.

"In here Dawny," Willow responded.

Dawn and Connor walked into the room to see a very tired looking Willow. "How are you feeling?" Dawn asked.

Willow simply replied, "Tired." Then she smiled with extreme excitement, "And…I'm a mommy!"

"Congratulations," Dawn said as she tried to give Willow a hug. Since Willow was in a bed and Dawn's stomach was still very large it didn't exactly work, but it was the thought that counted.

Connor went to give her a hug next and also gave his congratulations.

"Thanks guys," Willow said with a smile.

"And how are you feeling?" Dawn asked Tara who was currently in the bed next to Willow doing her breathing exercises with Giles.

"Quite exhausted actually," Giles replied.

Dawn giggled a little. "I was talking to Tara."

"Oh," Giles said with embarrassment, "Right…of course."

Tara also managed to giggle a little as well between her breathing. "I'm…doing…ok…Dawny," she responded between breaths.

"Good…so everyone is…good," Connor said as he tried not to alarm the girls in any way.

He failed miserably. Tara wasn't really paying much attention but both Willow and Giles could tell that something was up. Willow's face started to turn from happiness to worry. "What's going on?" she asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Dawn tried to cover, "Nothing is going on. We just…wanted to see how you guys were."

Willow wasn't buying it. "You're a pretty good liar Dawn but Connor really sucks at it," she said. Dawn gave Connor a disappointed look. "It's written all over his face," Willow added. "Now tell us what's going on before I start to get really worried."

Dawn sighed. She knew they were beaten and she would have to spill. "Alright but please please please try not to freak out." Willow crossed her arms and gave Dawn a 'get to the point,' kind of look. Dawn decided not to beat around the bush so she simply said, "We think someone may have taken Buffy's baby."

"What?!" Willow, Tara and Giles said at the same time.

"Did the doctor let you hold Emma?" Connor asked Willow, "Or did she just take her out saying she needed to get her cleaned up and stuff?"

Now Willow's face started turning very pale. "She took her right away," Willow responded softly.

"That's what happened to Buffy and it's been well over and hour now since she's seen him," Dawn said. "No one will tell her what's going on or why it's taking so long. She told Angel that she had a really bad feeling so he came out and told us that he thinks someone might have taken him."

"Since these babies are supposed to be very important for the side of good there's bound to be a lot of people or…other things that will try and take them or kill them," Connor added.

"We didn't think we'd have to deal with it this soon but there's a very real possibility that this is already happening," Dawn continued.

"But…how?" Tara asked. "We're in a hospital and the doctors are the ones that took Willow and Buffy's babies."

"Someone could have taken the babies from them," Connor suggested as a possibility.

"That wouldn't make sense," Giles said. "If someone were to take Buffy's child from Dr. Miller then she wouldn't be around to deliver Dawn's baby and that would be too suspicious."

"So who do you think it is then?" Dawn asked.

"The doctors," Willow answered.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked with disbelief in her voice. "We've been with these doctors since we got to LA. We know them…we trust them."

"Exactly," Giles said as he began to understand what Willow was thinking. "They somehow find out about the children, make sure that they become your doctors, gain your trust and then take the children," he explained.

"We'll have to be sure," Connor said.

"We need to find Angel," Dawn said.

"Right," Giles agreed, "Connor, go see if you can find Angel and tell him about our theory."

Connor shook his head in defiance, "No. I won't leave Dawn. If she goes into labor I want to be with her. I'm not leaving her side."

Dawn looked at Connor and smiled. They had become very good friends since he first came there being that they are pretty much the same age. They had never explored the possibility of dating before but Dawn, unbeknownst to Connor, had kind of had a little thing for him since he first moved in.

She had never acted on her feelings though. Partially because she was afraid he might not feel the same way and partially because she figured even if he did there was no way an 18-year-old boy was going to date a pregnant 16-year-old girl. The fact that Connor was being so protective and caring, however, was starting to make her think that theory might be wrong.

"Right," Giles agreed, "Well…I can't go. I need to stay here with Tara."

"We'll both go," Dawn said.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked as he took her hand in his.

Dawn forced a smile on her face. "Yeah…I'll be fine. Let's go."

XXXXXX

As Buffy lay in her bed she felt about a million emotions all at once. She felt joy at the fact that she had just become a mother, but extreme worry for her son. She felt very angry towards anyone who might have anything to do with why she wasn't able to see her son, and at the same time helpless because all she could do was lay in her bed.

She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face as she felt some tears about to overcome her. Before she even had the chance to cry she heard a nock at the door. It startled her at first but then when she regained her composer she managed to chock out, "Come in."

Lorne peaked his head through to make sure there was no one but Buffy in the room. When he noticed the coast was clear he walked in. "Hey there sweet cheeks," he said as he tried to force a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Buffy looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"Sorry," Lorne apologized.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy demanded.

"He came out and told everyone what was going on," Lorne responded as he tried to avoid the question. "He asked me to come in and stay with you."

Buffy's frustration was building now. "I'll ask you one more time and then I'm going to start to get cranky…where's Angel?"

As much as Lorne knew that Buffy was going to freak out, he also knew that there was no way he was going to be able to keep this from her. He took a deep breath before starting. "Alright…Angel's looking for your son."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know that but something's going on. If there wasn't something going on he would have come back in her himself."

"He thinks," Lorne started to say but hesitated a little, "He thinks that someone may have taken your son."

Buffy's face immediately turned pale. When her son hadn't been brought back to her she was worried that maybe something was wrong with him. She thought that maybe he wasn't healthy or something went wrong with the check up. She couldn't even believe it but the thought of her son being taken hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Considering how valuable these children are to the forces of good…it's a very good possibility that he's right," Lorne said with a giant frown on his face.

For a moment Buffy was stunned. She didn't move, say anything or do anything. But when she snapped out of it, she really snapped. She practically jumped out of her bed and started walking towards the bed. "I have to find him," she said with determination in her voice.

Before she even made it three feet she almost collapsed. Luckily Lorne was there to catch her. "Easy there sweet heart I don't think that's such a good idea. Angel is on top of the situation. Spike and Cordelia are watching Faith, and Connor and Dawn are with Willow and Tara."

Lorne helped Buffy to stand up and as soon as she was up straight she held her head in pain. "Something…something isn't right," she said as she continued to hold her head. "I just had a baby but instead it feels like I just got ran over by a bus. I can't…I can't move."

A look of extreme worry appeared on Lorne's face. Buffy finally took her hand away from her head long enough to look into Lorne's eyes. "I think I've been drugged."

XXXXXX

Spike and Cordelia walked as fast as they could to Faith's room. They knew that if she was going at the same schedule as the other girls she would be having her baby any minute now and they needed to get there before she did. Spike nearly ran into the room. "Faith?" he called out as he opened the door and walked into the room.

Faith and Gunn were both smiling but they looked completely exhausted. "What's up?" Faith asked when she saw the look on Spike's face.

Before Spike could answer Cordelia ran into the room a little out of breath. Spike's heart dropped as he looked at Cordy and said, "We're too late." Faith had already had her son and he was no where to be seen.


	20. I Promise

I Promise

"Giles!" Tara screamed in pain. Giles had been trying to console Willow. She was already very emotional after having her baby and now the thought that she may have been taken was becoming too much for her. She was on the verge of having a nervous break down.

"I'll be right here," Giles told Willow softly. When he was sure she would be alright he ran to the bed next to Willow's were Tara was waiting. "What is it? Is everything alright?" Giles asked with worry in his voice.

"Giles…the contractions are getting closer together," Tara explained with panic in her voice. "What are we going to do when the babies born? We can't have them take Hailey too Giles we can't."

"We won't," Giles reassured her. "I promise you I won't let anyone take her from you Tara I promise."

"How?" Tara asked, "How are you going to stop them though? Their doctors and they just told Willow that it was procedure how are you going to stop them without being suspicious. Because you know if you're too suspicious then their going to know that we know the other babies are missing and then we might not be able to find them."

This one stumped him. He really didn't know how he was going to stop them from taking Tara's baby without letting on that they knew the other children were missing. He knew he had to think fast. Tara's contractions were getting closer together and the baby would be coming soon.

"Well…I'm not sure but I don't need you to be worrying about it. I promise I'll figure something out," Giles answered. "I promise!" he added with determination.

XXXXXX

Lorne helped Buffy get back onto the bed. "What do you mean drugged?" he asked. "I mean are you sure cupcake?"

Buffy held her head in pain. "Pretty sure," she responded. "I feel weaker then I've ever felt."

"Yeah but you did just have a baby," Lorne reminded her.

"That's not it," Buffy responded with sureness. "Trust me I've been in fights that have caused me more pain and weakened me worse then child birth. Plus I'm the slayer…It doesn't hurt as much and I don't get as weak as normal girls do. This is different. I can feel something unnatural doing something to my body."

"Whoever took your baby must have known you would figure it out," Lorne realized. "Looks like they were one step ahead. Do you think it's serious…I mean are you going to be ok?"

"I don't think it's that bad," Buffy responded. "I think it's just to weaken me. If it was anything more I would have felt it already."

Then suddenly the sadness in Buffy's eyes was changing. It was turning into anger. She looked Lorne directly in his eyes and a shiver ran up his spin.

"Find Angel," she commanded him.

"But he told me to…" Lorne tried to say.

"I don't care what he told you," Buffy interrupted. "Find Angel and find out what's going on with my baby."

"But what if someone comes back in here and tries to drug you again…or worse?" Lorne asked.

"I may be weak but I can take care of myself," Buffy responded confidently. "These people have no idea who their dealing with. They can try as hard as they want to stop me but what they don't realize is that Buffy Summers doesn't give up without a fight. And taking my son…was a big mistake. Whoever did this will pay for it beyond their comprehension. Now please Lorne…find who did this…find my son."

Lorne simply cracked a small, nervous smile and nodded his head. He hadn't known Buffy for too long but he knew her well enough to know that there was no arguing with her when she was like this. All she cared about right now was finding her son and making the people who took him pay.

"Be careful," Lorne said as he was about to walk out the door.

"You too," Buffy responded as her anger was starting to calm.

Lorne smiled back at Buffy and then started to walk out the door. Buffy stopped him before he was completely out, "Lorne wait!"

He peaked his head back into the room, "What is it sweetie?"

"Find the other's first," Buffy said. "I think I remember a nurse giving me a shot. I didn't think to ask what it was. I figured maybe everyone was supposed to get one after child birth. That's probably how they drugged me. Warn the others. Don't let them get that shot." Lorne nodded his head and then hurried out the door.

XXXXXX

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Faith asked Spike as a look of worry appeared on her face.

Spike and Cordelia looked at each other both not really knowing what to tell their friend.

"Spike!" Faith demanded. "Too late for what?"

Spike took in a deep pointless breath. "We think that someone is after the little ones. Buffy had her baby about two hours ago and she hasn't seen him since. The doctor took him to clean him up and just never brought him back. Willow also had her daughter a while back and she hasn't seen her yet either."

Faith's face turned completely white as the realization dawned on her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. It was incredible how this tiny living being was just born and yet she cared for it more then she'd ever cared for or about anything else in her entire life.

"They just took Brandon to clean him up," Gunn said defeated. "They didn't even let Faith hold him. We thought…we thought that was how it was supposed to be. We thought they were supposed to take him to get cleaned up and then bring him right back."

Cordelia looked at Faith and smile. "Aww…you named him Brandon. That's a beautiful name." Everyone looked at Cordy awkwardly as if to say this was not the time. "Right…sorry…I'll complement the name later."

Just then Faith jumped out of her bed. "Woo where do you think your going?" Gunn asked.

"To find my son!" Faith responded angrily.

"Faith you can't," Spike warned, "Their obviously trying to get all the babies which means if they have Buffy and Willow's their still here. If they figure out that we're on to them they might just take the kids they've got and split pet."

"He's right Faith," Gunn agreed. "We've gotta be stealthy about this. If they know we're suspicious of them we might not even have a chance at finding the others. You're too upset right now and you know that if you went out there to find your son you'd be anything but stealthy."

"Damn right I won't be stealthy," Faith said angrily. "I'm going to beat the life out of everyone until someone can tell me where my son is."

"Faith please," Cordelia urged as Faith tried to push passed Gunn and Spike. "Think about Buffy and Willow. How would you feel if by getting your baby back right now you cost them theirs? We'll find another way to get them back. We're going to get them all back. We just need a plan."

This caught the dark slayer off guard. In another time she wouldn't care. She used to only care about herself. She would be out that door in two seconds flat not giving a damn about who she would hurt in the process. But she was different now. She knew she couldn't let B and Red down.

Faith calmed down a little and rolled her eyes. "Alright," Faith finally responded with defeat. "What's the plan then?"

Before anyone else could answer Faith's question there was a nock at the door. The four friends looked around at each other nervously. They were hoping it wasn't a nurse or a doctor. Gunn slowly walked to the door and opened it slightly so that he could see who it was without letting them see into the room.

When he opened the door he saw that it was Lorne. "Good it's just you. Come on in," Gunn said as he stepped aside to let Lorne in.

"Nice to see you too," Lorne said with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Buffy?" Spike snapped.

"Yeah but she's a pistil," Lorne answered with a shake of his head. "She kicked me out. I know I wasn't supposed to tell her what was going on so she wouldn't worry but she got it out of me. She wants me to find Angel and find out what's going on but she wanted me to find you guys first. She thinks she was drugged."

"What?!" Cordy said.

They all looked at Lorne in anticipation. "She stood up to try and go find out what was going on and she just collapsed. She said she couldn't move and she could feel something wasn't right. She said she remembered a nurse giving her a shot shortly after she had the baby. She thinks that was what did it and she wanted me to make sure the same thing didn't happen to you girls. Unfortunately I was just in Willow's room and she's already had the shot. It's just starting to affect her now."

"Is it serious? Are they going to be ok?" Cordelia asked.

"Buffy said she thinks it's just supposed to weaken them," Lorne responded. "She said she thinks they'll be alright. Willow looks worse then Buffy does though."

"Makes sense, no slayer strength," Gunn pointed out.

Lorne nodded his head, "I think she'll be alright though. Giles is watching over here. You didn't get the shot yet did you?" Lorne asked Faith.

"No," Faith responded. "I'm sure they'll be sending someone in to do it soon enough though. What should I do when they try it?"

"I'm not sure cupcake," Lorne said nervously.

"Ask them what it is first," Cordelia answered for him. "I'm guessing Buffy and Willow didn't even bother to ask…thought it was normal?" she asked Lorne. He nodded his head in response. "So you ask what it is and whatever they say just say you don't need it. They can't force it on you and even if they say its necessary just say you don't really believe in the absolute need for medicines. Tell them your one of those people who doesn't even take pain killers like Tylenol."

"Good plan," Spike agreed.

Faith nodded her head in understanding, "Yeah I guess that should work 'cause I didn't take the epidural either. But what's next? Where do we go from here? What can I do?"

"We've gotta think of a plan," Gunn answered, "And we need to think of one fast."

XXXXXX

Angel knew that he shouldn't bring attention to himself. If the baby's captors found out that he knew, they might just take the children they have now and split. However, he was at square one. He tried fallowing the babies sent but he had only been around him for about two minutes and the trail was already growing cold. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions. Anyone would start to get worried if their baby was gone for so long.

"Excuse me ma'am," Angel said as he stopped a nurse, "I'm looking for Dr. Miller. My wife just had her baby and the doctor took him for a check up and to get cleaned off but it's been over an hour and we're starting to worry that something's wrong with our son. Could you please tell me where I might find her?"

He figured that they wouldn't tell him much if he wasn't the parent. Saying that he and Buffy were married and that the baby was his would be his best bet. He couldn't help but smile inwardly on how good to felt to say though.

"Well, Dr. Miller's office is on the third floor but if there were anything wrong with your baby sir he would probably be in the intensive care unit of the infant ward down this hall way and to the left," the nurse responded while pointing Angel in the direction of the infant ward.

"Thank you so much," Angel said as he started walking in the direction the nurse was pointing.

"You're welcome," the nurse responded with a kind smile.

As soon as the nurse was out of sight Angel turned around and found the door to the stairs. He walked up the stairs to the third floor. It was a big hospital but he had been around Dr. Miller long enough to be able to track her scent.

The third floor was mostly offices and it didn't take him long to find the office he was looking for. He knew that he probably wouldn't find her there but he hoped to find out something of use that would help him find Buffy's son.

The door to the office was locked. Angel looked around to make sure no one was around and then as quietly as possible he busted open the door almost effortlessly.

Dr. Miller's office looked like all the other doctor's offices. It was a fairly small room with a desk, a computer and several small book shelves that were filled with gynecology books. It had no windows and would have been pitch black if it weren't for the light from the hallway shinning through the small window of the door.

It was a messy office. There were all kinds of papers all over her desk and even a half empty cup of cold coffee. Angel flipped through the papers swiftly. He had no idea what he was looking for but he had a strong feeling that somewhere in that office was a clue.

After he was through with the desk he looked around the rest of the room. He looked at all the books and even flipped through a few of them that might possibly be suspicious. He found nothing.

He continued to look around the room. There wasn't really anything else he could look through but something told him he was missing something. He had a strong feeling about this.

The vampire moved to the back wall which was bare compared to the rest of the office. He found it very odd. This wall stood out so much and yet he didn't know why. His eyes caught a spot on the wall that looked like a stain.

"Man this lady really is a slob," he said quietly to himself.

He reached his hand to the spot and before he even touched it he felt something. This stain on the wall was giving off an enormous feeling of energy. He could sense it. He could feel it. Realization dawned on him and he lightly knocked on the wall. A smile appeared on his face as he realized that the wall was hollow. Although he wasn't a hundred percent sure he was willing to bet that Buffy's son was somewhere on the other side of that wall and it was time to find out.

XXXXXX

When Dr. Carter walked back into the room it was extremely hard for Willow to try and cover up her anger. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Dr. Carter," she said, "Is my baby alright? You've been gone for a while and I was just getting a little worried."

Dr. Carter looked at Willow sympathetically. "Willow," she started, "I'm not going to lie to you everything isn't exactly ok. Now there's no need to panic but when we took your daughter to get her cleaned up we noticed that she wasn't breathing properly."

Even though Willow was almost positive this was all an act to buy herself some time she played along and put on her best worried face. "Oh my God…is she going to be ok?"

The doctor gave her a forced smile. "She's going to be just fine. We put her on a ventilator and I have some of our best doctors working to find out the problem right now. You'll be notified as soon as I am. You don't need to worry. This sort of thing is more common then you'd think, but we caught it early and she's going to be just fine."

Willow let out a deep sigh and then forced a small smile and nodded her head. "Oh and one more thing doctor," Willow said.

"Yes?" Dr. Carter responded.

"I have this strange feeling," Willow explained. "I feel very weak and I mean I knew I'd feel weak after going through child birth but this feels a little different."

Before the doctor had come in Willow and the others had decided it would be best to ask questions. They would know that the shot would be kicking in by now and it would seem even more conspicuous if Willow didn't ask any questions about it at all.

"That's completely normal," the doctor explained with a smile. "It's standard procedure to give all of our patients a relaxant after child birth. The stress of it sometimes puts mothers in a very dangerous state so the relaxant keeps that from happening."

'Oh your good bitch…your good,' Willow thought to herself. She forced another smile and nodded her head. "Ok. I just wanted to be sure."

"No problem," Dr. Carter responded with a smile. "And how's my other patient coming along?" she asked Tara.

"Her contractions are getting closer together," Giles told the doctor.

He looked at Tara and he could tell that it was very hard for her to keep a straight face. She was scared. She was terrified. This woman had taken her wife's child away and she was going to do the same thing to hers if they didn't figure something out soon.

The doctor checked Tara's cervix and smiled. "Alright Tara…you're at ten centimeters. In a few minutes I'm going to ask you to start pushing."

Tara just nodded her head as she tried to breath through a particularly painful contraction. As Tara prepared to push a million thoughts were running through her mind. She didn't want to push. She wanted to keep her daughter inside of her where it was safe. If she let her out she would be taken away.

She looked to Giles for some comfort. He smiled at her and simply said with extreme sincerity, "Everything's going to be fine. I promise!"


	21. Backup

Backup

Willow was starting to feel very weak. The drugs she had been injected with were really starting to take affect. She was feeling very light headed and almost even felt as if she was going to pass out. The drugs hadn't hit as hard on Buffy because she was the slayer but Willow was just a normal human. Sure she was also a powerful Wicca but that didn't make much of difference here.

She tried to stay conscious as she watched her wife about to give birth to their second child. She was having a hard time and could barely even gather enough strength to turn her head in Tara's direction. Luckily, what happened next woke her up quite a bit.

'Willow,' she heard a man's voice calling her. At first she couldn't make out who it was or even where it was coming from. She thought it was possible the drugs she was giving were making her hear things but then she heard it again. 'Willow, can you hear me?'

That's when she realized that it wasn't someone talking at all, or at least not out loud. It was Angel. He was communicating with Willow through her mind. 'Angel is that you?' she asked.

'Yeah…you can hear me…that's good,' Angel responded.

After finding the hollow wall in Dr. Miller's office he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. He could easily kick it in but whoever was on the other side might hear it and leave through an alternate exit, the children with them. He knew that whoever had taken Buffy's child had been planning this for a while. They were smart and he knew they would have an alternate way in and out of this place.

He didn't know how to open it without just kicking through it so he decided to wait until someone came out. The only problem with this plan was that he was worried someone might come in before someone came out and if that happened they would notice the broken door to the office and they'd be ready for him. That was when he realized he needed back up.

He didn't want to leave for fear of missing his chance. That was when he thought of Willow. He knew that she was growing more and more powerful everyday and he hoped that maybe if he tried to contact her through his thoughts that he could tell her what was going on and that she could get him some back up. Luckily, his plan was working so far.

'Thank God I got through to you,' Angel said with relief in his voice.

'Yeah I'm glad you umm…called,' Willow responded. 'We sent Dawn and Connor to look for you. Did they find you?'

'No, I haven't seen them,' Angel responded.

'We think it's the doctors, it's the only idea that makes any sense.'

'I know…I think your right,' Angel agreed. 'Listen I need your help.'

'Sure but whatever it is I hope it doesn't involve getting up. The doctors drugged me and Buffy after we had the babies. I don't think it affected Buffy as much but I'm surprised I can even do this right now with the way I'm feeling," Willow explained.

'Those basterds,' Angel thought to himself. He forgot that he was communicated with Willow and that she would hear him say that.

'I hear yeah!' Willow said with an agreeing ton.

Angel was confused and he realized that she had heard what he thought. 'Oh…sorry about that. Anyway it doesn't have to involve getting up as long as your up for a little more of this mind talking thing.'

'If it'll help me find my daughter, I'll do anything whether I'm up for it or not!' the red head responded with determination.

Angel smiled and even though Willow couldn't see him she could sense it and it made her smile as well. She knew that he was close to finding the babies.

'I think I might have found where they're keeping the babies,' Angel told her. 'The only problem is I can't get in there without making enough noise to chance whoever has them away. I need to wait until they come to me, which they will, but I need some backup.'

'Sounds like a reasonable plan,' Willow agreed. 'Who do you want me to get?'

'I guess that depends on who's available,' he responded.

Willow thought for a moment. This was so hard right now. She had to use all of her strength, which wasn't much at all at the moment, to talk to Angel.

'Tara's having the baby now and Giles is with her. Buffy wasn't affected as much by the drugs as me but I'm still pretty sure she can't get out of bed. I think Faith had her baby and they took him too, but Gunn is with her. Dawn and Connor were here earlier but we sent them to look for you. They told us Anya went into labor not too long ago and Xander is with her. Spike and Cordelia went to check up on Faith and hopefully catch her before they took her baby but I'm not sure if they did or not and Dawn and Connor said that Wes and Fred were on a mission of their own. I could send Spike, Connor or Wesley but since Tara is having her baby now either Dawn, Cordelia or Fred are most likely going to start going into labor very soon.'

'Right,' Angel remembered. 'Is there any pattern that suggests who might be next?'

'None that I…wait,' Willow said as she started to remember something. 'Buffy had a boy, then I had a girl, then Faith had a boy. Now Tara is about to have a girl and Anya is in labor about to have a boy. I'm betting the next to go into labor will be having a girl.'

'Makes sense,' Angel agreed, 'That means its going to be either Dawn or Fred so Wes and Connor should stay with them. Tell Cordy to stay with Faith and Gunn and send Spike to Dr. Miller's office. As much as I hate that guy the two of us should be able to handle things.'

'Alright I'll contact him now.'

'Tell him the office is on the third floor, he'll find it.'

'Got it! And Angel…' Willow asked before severing their psychic tie.

'Yeah?'

'Bring me back my daughter,' Willow pleaded.

'I will,' Angel responded with determination. 'I'm going to get them all back. If you have enough strength after contacting Spike tell Buffy what's going on.'

'I will…good luck.'

XXXXXX

As Spike walked up the stairs to the third floor he hoped Angel was right and that he knew what he was doing. Any tiny indication that they were suspicious could cause whoever took the babies to just settle for the ones they have and take off. On the other hand if they didn't figure something out soon they could lose some of, or all of, the other babies as well.

He couldn't help but think how much this sucked. They had been through way worse then this before and survived it all. They always knew what to do and how to do it right. But this was different. This was more personal and for once they didn't know what to do.

'Is this what its going to be like?' he asked himself. 'What if we find them and get them back? Are we going to have to go through this everyday? What if we don't find them at all? What if we never get them back? What if Buffy, Willow and Faith never get to hold their children?'

A million thoughts were running through Spike's mind as he neared the door to Dr. Miller's office. Angel had done a fairly good job trying to fix the door so it didn't look like it had been broken into. You could pretty much still tell that it had been broken but if you were just a bystander walking by you'd never know.

He looked around to make sure no one was around and then walked into the office. It was almost pitch dark and at first he couldn't see Angel, which was good because that meant he was being careful. Finally Angel walked out of the shadows and towards Spike.

"Good…Willow got a hold of you. I knew she could," Angel said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I've gotta say mate that was a little creepy," Spike said with a small shudder. Then he snapped back to the task at hand. "So what's the plan?"

"We wait," was all Angel said.

XXXXXX

"Alright Tara I just need you to give me one last, BIG push," Dr. Carter said.

This was it. Tara had never been more scared of anything in her life. Not only was she about to become a mother but she was also facing the possibility of losing her daughter all in the same moment. Giles promised he wouldn't let anyone take Hailey but what was he going to do? There was no way he could make sure they don't take her without showing suspicion and possibly losing the other babies.

There wasn't much she could do about it now. This baby was coming right now whether she liked it or not. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed to any possible higher being that would listen. Then she took a deep breath and gave one last big push. A few screams later she could hear the cry of her baby daughter.

Despite all that was going on she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the infant in the doctor's arms. She was so beautiful. Tara looked over at Willow and realized that she was smiling too. Her poor wife looked so weak and helpless. She looked as if she should be miserable but she wasn't. She was looking at the same beautiful child that Tara was looking at just seconds earlier and she had the same smile on her face.

This moment of joy and happiness was quickly shattered when Tara heard the words she had been dreading since everything had begun. "Alright Mrs. Rosenberg we're just going to take your daughter to get cleaned up and checked out and we'll bring her right back to you as soon as we can," Dr. Carter said with the best kind smile she could muster.

Tara's face turned white as she looked to Giles pleadingly. Giles looked back at her helplessly. This whole time he had been tossing idea's around in his head of how he was going to stop them from taking Tara's daughter without letting on suspicions that would cost them the other children.

Panicking Giles stuttered before finally saying, "Umm…let me accompany you doctor. Since neither one of the mother's are strong enough at the moment to do so I feel as if I should act as somewhat of the father…or grandfather more appropriately I suppose. I just feel as if I should stay with her and check up on Emma," Giles said with a smile to mask his suspiciousness.

But Dr. Carter was ready for it. "I'm sorry Mr. Giles but we're not allowed to let anyone in the check up room."

Little did she know Giles was ready for her as well. "Oh I assumed so. I'll just wait outside the room and watch."

For a moment the doctor was speechless. 'The older watcher wants to accompany me to the check up room,' Dr. Carter said to Dr. Miller through her mind.

'Does he suspect?' Dr. Miller asked.

'I'm not sure. He could just be very over protective but I highly doubt it. What should I do?'

Giles couldn't tell if she suspected anything or not but he strongly hoped she didn't. If she did the damage was already done and it would be all his fault.

'We can't risk drawing suspicions if they don't know,' Dr. Miller responded. 'Go along with it. Let him go to the clean up room but don't let him in. Dr. Matthews should be with my brother taking the second slayer's child as we speak. We might have to just setting for this one and the other three. The master won't be happy but four is better then none at all. Do whatever you have to do to get the child to Kevin without arising any suspicions. I don't care if you have to find another baby to replace this one with just find a way,' Dr. Miller instructed forcefully.

"Well I don't suppose it would hurt for you to stand outside the room and watch," Dr. Carter responded to Giles with a small smile.

Giles nodded his head and smiled back. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing but at least he would get to keep the baby in his sight and nothing was going to stop him from doing at least that. Before fallowing the doctor out the door he looked back at a very weak Willow and a very tired Tara. He gave them a small, reassuring smile and then fallowed the doctor out of the room.

XXXXXX

Angel and Spike didn't have to wait very long. Only a few minutes after Spike got to the office the two vampires could hear someone approaching from behind the wall.

"This is it Spike," Angel whispered softly, "You know what to do?"

Spike nodded his head and readied himself.

Suddenly it was as if a piece of the wall just went missing. A door of some sort opened up and Dr. Matthews walked out of it. Before she could step two feet out of the entrance Angel ran up to her, grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could let out a scream. As Angel did that Spike ran to the entrance and stood in it to make sure it wouldn't close.

"I'm sorry doctor but I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you some questions," Angel said as the doctor squirmed around underneath his strong arms. He held on as tight as he could just to be safe. He didn't know who or what these doctors were so he wasn't taking any chances.

Angel walked through the opening still holding on tightly to the doctor. "Where are the babies?" Spike interrogated.

"Just point the way or I'll break your neck," Angel added. He loosened up his grip a little to let a finger point in a direction. There were only two options so it wasn't hard to see where she was pointing.

She stuck out a finger and pointed to the corridor to the right. At this point Angel and Spike were almost sure that the doctors were human. This fact just seemed to piss them off even more. The doctor was extremely scared and if she was a demon she would have made a move from the start.

They slowly began to walk down the corridor and after a few moments they reached a room that was dank and dimly lit. Spike lead the way slowly into the room. At first the room was completely silent but then they heard a sound that put smiles on both of their faces. They heard the faint sound of a baby's cry and then a second cry and finally a third. They had found the babies, all three of them.


	22. Fighting Back

Fighting Back

Angel and Spike turned to each other and smiled brightly. "We found them," Angel said with relief in his voice.

Spike took a second to sniff the air. "It's them alright. I smell the slayers and red all over the place."

Angel nodded his head in agreement. "Me too." Excitement took them over and they carelessly ran into the room, Dr. Matthews still in Angel's tight grip so she wouldn't get away.

As the two vampires began to get closer to the babies Spike was suddenly taken down by something that seemed to come completely out of nowhere. Neither one of them even saw it coming. If they hadn't been so excited to find the babies they might have sensed a presence but it was too late now.

Angel had no choice, he had to let the doctor go and prepare to fight. He shoved the doctor down to the ground harshly, "I'll deal with you later." He ran to Spike and pulled what appeared to be a hellhound off of him only to be attacked by another from behind.

When the hellhound was off of him, Spike jumped up immediately and readied himself for battle. "Kinda figured it wasn't going to be that easy," Spike said. He pulled one of the hellhounds off of Angel's back and threw it into the wall just as another ran to attack him. There were about five or six of them and they were relentless.

"We figured you might find us vampires," a man's voice said from a shadow at the corner of the room. "These hellhounds are trained specially to attack vampires," the man continued. "Whether you have your demon faces on or not…they can sense you."

Angel and Spike continued to fight them off. They tried kicking them in the face, throwing them across the room and slamming them into walls, but they just kept coming. The babies were now balling on the other end of the room from all the noise and the vampires had to be careful not to send any of the hellhounds their way.

The man who spoke to them walked into the light. He was human but he had a very evil smile placed on his face as if he was sure he was going to win. He sent the vampires a conniving smile and then slowly walked over to the babies. Dr. Matthews was also just waking up from when Angel had knocked her unconscious. As soon as she realized what was going on she ran to join the man by the babies. They looked at each other and smiled and then the man took two of the babies in his arms and the doctor took the other one in hers.

"No!" Angel yelled when he realized that they were going to take the babies and run. His anger was building and it was making him fight harder. A hellhound jumped on his left shoulder and bit down. He screamed in pain but quickly shrugged it off, grabbed the hound and snapped its neck like a twig.

Spike was in the same situation. He had extreme worry and failure on his face as he watched the man and the doctor run out of the room through a different corridor then the one they entered from. He took Angel's lead, grabbed a hound and wrapped his arms around it. Within a matter of seconds it was on the floor with a snapped neck.

"Their getting away," Spike yelled.

A hellhound ran towards Angel at full speed but Angel gave it a roundhouse kick will full power to its head. As soon as his foot hit its face he could hear its neck crack in two.

"Go!" Spike yelled.

"What?" Angel asked with confusion.

"I said go you bloody imp," Spike repeated. "From the looks of it their human and I've still got that bloody chip in my head so I can't fight them. There's only three of these beasties left I'll hold them off so they won't follow you now go! Get the little ones back!"

Angel didn't hesitate. He throw the last one he was fighting off of his back and ran faster then he'd ever ran before in the direction the babies were taken.

XXXXXX

"She's so beautiful," Giles said to Dr. Carter as they walked to the clean up room.

Dr. Carter smiled. "Yes she is." When they got to the room Giles's opened the door for the doctor and then attempted to fallow her in. "I'm sorry Mr. Giles but only doctors and nurses are allowed to enter this room. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."

As much as Giles hated to do it, he knew he had to stay outside. If he tried to protest it would raise too much suspicion and there was still no word from Angel and Spike. He looked around and noticed that the room was almost completely made of glass. He could see the entire room from outside in the hall. He noticed that the door the doctor was going in was the only door to the room. Giles forced a smile and started to back off from the door. "Right then, sorry," the watcher responded. "I'll just wait right out here until you're through."

The doctor smiled back at him and then walked into the room. "Nurse, bring me the Brown's daughter," Dr. Carter ordered the nurse on duty as soon as she walked into the room. "I want to check her respiration while I clean up this one."

"Yes doctor," the nurse said as she proceeded to get the child. She gathered the baby girl in her hands and then brought her to the doctor.

With her back facing Giles, Dr. Carter cleaned up Tara's daughter and then with a small spell she switched her bracelet with the Brown's baby's bracelet. "Her breathing has worsened," the doctor said to the nurse. "I need you to find Dr. Miller and take this child to her," she said as she handed Tara's baby to the nurse.

The nurse took the baby. "What shall I tell her?"

"Tell her that Dr. Carter said she needs help with this child," Dr. Carter responded, "She'll know what to do." The nurse nodded her head and walked out of the room.

The doctor wrapped up the other child and brought her out of the room and towards Giles. She smiled at the older man. "Would you like to bring her back to her mother Mr. Giles?"

Giles smiled as she handed the baby to him. He looked around to make sure no one was around and then placed the child gently on the floor.

Dr. Carter watched him do this which much confusion. "What are you doing Mr. Giles?"

When the child was safely placed down he quickly ran to Dr. Carter and shoved her up against the wall with his hand tightly around her neck. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" The doctor tried to gasp for air but Giles' hand pressed firmly against her throat wasn't allowing that to happen. "Now I'm going to ask you this once and only once. Where is she?"

The doctor tried to talk, "Can't…breathe." Giles loosened his grip just enough for the doctor to be able to speak. "I gave her to the nurse that left before me."

"Where is she taking her?"

When the doctor didn't answer Giles grabbed one of her fingers and pulled it back as far as he could. He quickly covered her mouth as she screamed in pain. He then placed his lips right next to her ear. "I'll ask you one more time…Where did the nurse take her?"

XXXXXX

'Willow! It's Angel. Can you hear me?'

'Angel I'm here did you find them?' Willow responded telekinetically.

'We found them,' Angel responded.

'Oh thank God are they alright? Is my daughter alright?'

'We found all three of them but we had some unexpected company. A man sent a half a dozen hellhounds trained to rip vampires apart after us,' Angel explained. 'He and Dr. Matthews grabbed the babies and took off. Spike is fighting off the hounds and I'm trying to catch up to them now but they have a pretty good head start.'

'Oh God,' Willow thought to herself almost forgetting that Angel could hear it.

'Don't worry Willow. I promise I'll get them back. I need you to do something for me though. If you're strong enough I need you to send an SOS out to the others. I don't know if Dr. Matthews has any ways of contacting the other doctors but if she does then that means they know and they'll be trying to get whatever children they can and then get out of here. You think you can do that for me?' Angel asked.

'I'll take care of it, just get our children back,' Willow pleaded.

'I will. I promise. I don't care if I have to kill everyone in this hospital to do it. I will get them back!' Angel responded with determination in his ton.

Just as Willow was done talking to Angel, Fred and Wesley walked in. "We didn't have any luck," Wesley said with a disappointed look on his face. "How is everything going here?"

Willow sighed. Fred and Wesley had missed a lot, she was tired enough as it was and now she had to explain everything to them and also warn the others. She just wanted all of this to be over. She just wanted to be home in her bed with Tara, both of their daughters in their arms.

XXXXXX

"Oh no!"

"What is it Dawn?" Connor asked as Dawn doubled over in pain.

"I think I'm going into labor," Dawn responded in a nervous ton.

"Oh no," Connor repeated.

'Connor don't freak out but this is Willow.'

"What the hell?" Connor said out loud.

"What?" Dawn asked with a confused expression on her worried face.

"Nothing we need to get you in a room," Connor responded. "Can we get some help please? She's going into labor!" he yelled to whomever would listen.

'Connor can you hear me?' Willow repeated.

'What's going on?' Connor asked

'I have the power to talk to people with my mind. I'll explain later. Angel and Spike found the babies but they had company and they lost them. They're working on getting them back but Dr. Matthews knows that we know which means the other doctors will know soon too.'

'Oh shit, Dawn just went into labor,' Connor responded. 'They're putting her into a wheel chair now and taking her to a room.'

'Listen Connor, they know we know already so we don't need to play games anymore. Let them take her to a room for now but don't let anyone touch her until we figure something out.'

'Alright…I won't let anything happen to her,' Connor responded with determination. He meant every word. At that moment the only thing in the world that mattered to him was protecting Dawn and her child.

XXXXXX

'Buffy? It's Willow can you hear me?'

Buffy looked around for a second with confusion. Then she realized what was going on. 'I hear you Will. What's going on?'

'It's a long story…short version…Angel and Spike found out where the babies had been taken. They got to them but they had company and they were taken away again. Angel is after them now but he told me to warn everyone that the doctors know that we know. Tara had her baby before the doctors found out so we played along. Giles went with her but she switched Tara's baby with another. Giles figured it out right away and got the doctor to tell her where she is and he's trying to find her now. Anya is in labor, I warned her and Xander but we haven't decided what to do yet. Fred and Wesley are here in the room with me. I warned Connor and Dawn just as Dawn was going into labor. They're taking her into a room now,' Willow explained. 'Wow…that wasn't exactly as short as I'd hoped it would be.'

That was a lot of information for the slayer to take in all at once but there was one piece of information that really stuck out in her mind. 'Dawn went into labor?!' Buffy asked. As worried as she was about her own child she was also extremely worried about her little sister.

'Yeah, only about five minutes ago.'

'I need to get to her!'

'But Buffy aren't you still weak from the drug?'

'I don't care Willow! I already lost my child and I'm not going to lose my sister or my niece. I have to protect them,' the slayer responded with determination.

'Angel's going to get them back, Buffy,' Willow said reassuringly. She truly believed it too. She had faith in Angel and she knew that if anyone could get them back it would be him.

'I know,' Buffy responded. She too believed that Angel and Spike could come through. Somehow they would come through.

Buffy forced herself out of her bed and walked to the door. Just as she was about to open it a nurse walked in. "Ms. Summers what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

"Save it nimrod I know what your up to so get the hell out of my way!" Buffy said angrily. The time for playing games was over.

"I'm sorry miss I can't let you leave this room," the nurse responded.

Buffy just smiled slightly. "Alright then…you leave me no choice." She started to turn around to go back to the bed and then turned and gave the nurse a right hook across her jaw sending her flying to the floor unconscious. "Hmm…guess I'm not as weak as I thought I was huh?"

XXXXXX

"I'm going to need you to hand those babies over now," Angel ordered as he finally caught up to Kevin and Dr. Matthews.

"How the hell?" Kevin asked.

"You really underestimate the abilities of two vampires with souls. You see because we have souls…we care more. And because we care more…we try harder," Angel explained. "Now hand over the kids!"

Dr. Matthews looked worried but Kevin just smiled evilly. "As long as these babies are in our arms…you won't touch us. You could hurt them in the process." Angel growled helplessly as he knew the man was right. "See…looks like I know you a little better then you thought."

Angel looked around anxiously as he tried to figure out some way, any way that he could safely get the babies away from them. He was running out of time, the babies captors were about to flee and he had no idea what he was going to do.

As they started to turn around and continue down the corridor Angel did the only thing he could think to do. He ran as fast as he could and leaped over their heads landing in a somersault. He quickly got back up and stood in from of the two humans. "I may not be able to touch you but there's no way your going to be able to get passed me…at least…not with those children in your hands."

Kevin tried not to look beaten but he didn't expect this too happen at all. He thought that he had Angel beat. "A trick like that won't work twice vampire. You're only one vampire and there are two directions we can go," he said with a conniving smile.

Just then Spike came up behind them without their knowledge. He was badly bleeding and beaten but he was still standing strong. "And what if there's two vampires mate? Did you have a plan for that?"

Kevin and Dr. Matthews turned around at the same time. This time Kevin looked worried. This time he wasn't really sure what he was going to do next. They were trapped and he had no idea how they were going to get out of this.


	23. Reunited

Reunited

Angel knew it was risky. It was almost too risky, but it was the only choice he had. He was thinking on the spot and a better plan wasn't coming to mind. He couldn't risk losing them again.

When the man and the doctor turned around to acknowledge Spike's presence, Angel took the opportunity to take action. He stealthily ran up to the man and wrapped his arm around his neck so that he wouldn't be able to move. At the same time he kicked the doctor square in the face sending her flying backwards into the wall of the corridor.

As the doctor flew backwards into the wall she held onto the child in her hands tightly instead of bracing herself for the fall. Her master had told her that their number one priority was to keep the children alive. Even if they were unable to bring them to him right away there would still be room for a second chance, but if any of them were to be killed his plan would be ruined.

When she hit the wall she cracked her head against it. As she slid down the wall and began to lose consciousness her grip on the child began to loosen. Spike was right there as soon as the doctor hit the ground. He caught the child moments before the doctor drifted into complete unconsciousness, arms limp at her sides.

"Spike hurry and put her down safely, this guy's gonna start passing out real soon," Angel yelled anxiously.

Spike quickly but carefully placed the baby girl on the ground and then ran as fast as he could to the man trapped in Angel's grip. He placed his arms under the baby boys and waited for the man's arms to loosen. It didn't take long. Within a matter of seconds the man was unconscious and the babies were safely in Spike's arms.

When Angel was sure the man was completely out he loosened his grip on him and let his limp body fall to the ground hard.

"Bloody hell Angel!" Spike yelled angrily. "Are you bloody insane? You could have killed the little ones!"

"I played my odds," Angel responded.

"Well how the hell did you know they were going to hold on so tight?" Spike asked, still angry, as Angel knelt down and scooped up the baby girl. "That doctor could have let little red there go and braised herself. And this ass hole could have just dropped the boys and tried to pull you off of him."

"They needed the babies alive," Angel responded. "If they wanted them dead they would have killed them already."

"Well that was just a little too risky if you ask me," Spike lectured. As the two vampires began to walk back to the entrance they stopped.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Spike asked.

"Nothing for now," Angel answered, "they'll be out for a while. We need to get these babies back to their mothers and we need to get the others and get the hell out of this hospital. Who knows who else could be in on this whole thing."

XXXXXX

Willow turned to Tara and an enormous smile appeared on her face. "They have them!" she yelled with excitement. "Angel and Spike…they have Emma and the boys! Wesley, Fred, can the two of you meet them in the lobby? Angel is going to bring Buffy's son to her and Spike is going to bring Faith's to her. Could you guys…?"

Before Willow could continue Wesley interrupted her, "Of course Willow. We'd be happy to go bring you your daughter."

Willow smiled at them. "Thank you."

Tara smiled back at her brightly. "Oh thank God they've got them. Any word from Giles?"

Willow's smile faded a little. She knew that Tara was excited that Emma was found but it was hard for her to be so excited when Hailey wasn't with them. "Not yet baby but don't worry…Giles would never let us down. He'll bring her back."

Sure enough, no more then a minute after Wesley and Fred left the hospital room, Giles walked into the room with Tara's daughter wrapped tightly in his arms. Tara covered her mouth as she started to cry tears of joy. Giles smiled at her brightly and walked the child to her mother. The baby was crying a little but as soon as she was in her mother's arms she stopped.

For a moment Tara just laid there smiling at her daughter. Then she looked up to a very proud looking Giles and said, "Thank you Giles. Thank you so much."

"I don't break my promises," Giles responded with a smile.

"How did you get her back?" Willow asked with a few tears of joy threatening to escape her eyes.

"It's an interesting story actually but I'm afraid it's best kept for later," he responded. "Have you heard anything more from Angel and Spike?"

Willow smiled proudly. "They've got them…all three of them. I just sent Wesley and Fred to meet them so they can bring her back to me. Angel and Spike are going to bring the boys back to Buffy and Faith."

"That's wonderful," Giles responded beaming from ear to ear. His smile didn't last long, however, as he began to realized that they were not out of danger just yet. "We need to think of a plan and we need to think of one fast. Lord knows how many people in this dreadful institution are in on this little baby napping scheme. You said that Dawn is in labor now along with Anya?"

"Yes. Her water broke no more then ten minutes ago," Willow answered. "Buffy's with her."

A confused look appeared on Giles' face. "But she was drugged…I thought she couldn't get up. I mean you yourself can barely move."

"You know Buffy, she doesn't exactly go by the rules," Willow pointed out with a small smile.

Giles smiled slightly in return. "Good point. When she wants something she's not going to be held back."

"So what are we going to do?" Tara asked breaking into the conversation. "I mean we can't just leave with Dawn and Anya in labor and Cordelia and Fred won't be too far behind them."

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling the doctors aren't going to give up," Giles answered.

Before they could continue their conversation Wesley and Fred walked in with Willow's daughter in Fred's arms. "Emma!" Willow said lovingly. The tears threatening to fall earlier were now slowly flowing down her cheeks as Fred handed the baby to her and she was able to hold her child for the first time.

"Thank you," she said happily. Then she looked up to the ceiling and the others all knew exactly what she was doing. 'Thank you Angel! Thank you Spike!'

XXXXXX

'You're Welcome,' Angel responded telepathically to Willow's thanks just as he was about to walk into Dawn's room.

When he opened the door he saw a very nervous looking Dawn lying on the bed with Connor by her side holding her hand. The drugs still hadn't warn off yet so the walk to Dawn's room took a lot out of Buffy. When Angel walked into the room he found Buffy lying on the bed opposite Dawn with her hand rubbing her forehead.

Angel walked up to Buffy's bed and smiled down at her. "Why don't you hold this for me and I can do that for you."

The sound of his voice startled her at first but when she took her hand away from her face and opened her eyes an immediate smile creased her features. She had never been more relieved in her entire life. The sight of Angel holding her son was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Angel handed Buffy her son and then sat down on the bed next to her. She sniffled as she tried to fight back the tears of joy that were inevitably going to fall.

"Hey there little guy," she said through her sobs. "I'm your mommy."

Angel put his arm around Buffy's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I think he knows."

Buffy turned her gaze to Angel and smiled at him as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you," she said through her sobs.

Before he even got the chance to say you're welcome she leaned in and kissed him with the kind of passion that he had missed so much for the past few years. It was the perfect kiss, at the perfect moment, for the perfect reason.

They're kiss was interrupted by a sobbing Dawn. "Aww…it's just so beautiful. You guys look just like…a family."

Buffy and Angel looked back at each other and smiled as they rested their foreheads against one another's.

"We are," Angel responded. Then he looked back at Connor and Dawn and added, "We all are. And we're going to get through this together."

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Connor asked Buffy.

She looked down at her son and smiled. "Zackary," She responded, "Zackary Ryan Summers."

XXXXXX

No one had ever seen Faith with a bigger smile on her face then the one she had when Spike walked into the hospital room with her son in his arms. Gunn shook his head in disbelief and smiled at the vampire. "I've gotta say I'm impressed."

"Thanks Charley boy…I'll take that as a thank you," Spike responded as he handed the baby to Faith.

"Thank you Spike," Faith said as she stared lovingly at the beautiful baby boy in her arms. "I can't even find words to tell you how grateful I am," she added as she gave him an extremely appreciative smile.

"Don't mention it," Spike responded, "Really…I don't do thanks. The smile on your face is thanks enough for me."

Faith looked back up at him and smiled at him quickly and then put her gaze back on her son as if she was afraid he would be gone again if she wasn't watching him.

Cordelia and Lorne walked up to Faith and joined her in watching the child. "He's beautiful Faith," Cordelia said with a bright smile.

"He really really is isn't he?" Faith said as her smile brightened as well.

"Hey there little nipper," Lorne said to the child, "I'm your uncle Lorne. I know I may look a little different then your mom and your other aunts and uncles but I assure you, I love you just as much."

"Aww, that was cute Lorne," Cordelia said.

"I can't believe it," Faith said as they all continued to watch the baby as he finally began to drift off to sleep, "I'm a mother." This was a big step in her life and it was changing her entire attitude completely. She was already turning into a big softy.

"This baby is mine," she continued to say with a smile. "This is my son. Brandon Matthew Lehane. He's a part of me. He has my last name and everything. He's all mine. I'm a mother."

XXXXXX

"The babies are all ok," Xander said with a smile.

"How…do…you…know?" Anya asked between her breathing exercises.

"Willow told me?"

Anya looked around the room as if she was lost. "Willow isn't here Xander…she hasn't been here at all."

"No she told me in my mind," he corrected.

Anya scoffed. "I hate it when she does that. If I can't be in your mind I don't want her in there either." Xander simply rolled his eyes and smiled at his beautiful wife.

A few moments later Dr. Parker walked into the room with two nurses and locked the door behind her. Anya's doctor was Dr. Matthews but they knew that Dr. Parker was Cordelia and Fred's doctor which meant that she was just as dangerous as Dr. Matthews.

She walked in with a sinister smile on her face. "I'm afraid Dr. Matthews couldn't make it Mrs. Harris," the doctor said. "But don't worry," she started to say. Xander walked up to her, his anger building but before he could reach her he was hit from behind by a nurse.

"Xander!" Anya yelled as she watched her husband fall to the ground.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to perform an emergency C section Mrs. Harris," Dr. Parker said with the same sinister smile on her face. "Don't worry though, I'm not going to knock you out like we did to your husband. No…you're going to feel every little bit of this surgery," she continued as one of the nurses walked up behind Anya's bed. "And the best part is," she said as the nurse gagged her, "No one will be able to hear you scream."


	24. Baby Alex

Baby Alex

Willow was so happier then could possibly be described to have her daughter in her arms. All she could think to do was to hold her and just stair at her. Emma was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

All of the sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, the redhead shot her head up towards Giles. "Giles…Anya and Xander…they're in trouble. Hurry!"

Without a word Giles and Wesley ran out of the room as fast as they're legs could carry them.

Tara looked extremely worried. "What is it Willow? What's going on?"

Willow looked as if she was trying to make sense of her thoughts. "I'm not sure. She's in a lot of pain. She just said she needs help. One of the doctors is there."

"Do you think Giles and Wesley will be able to handle it?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure. I better call for some back up just in case." Willow closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Spike. I need you to back up Giles and Wesley. Something's wrong with Anya. I think she's being attacked. I need you to get to her room now!'

XXXXXX

Spike looked around startled. It still freaked him out when Willow did that. 'I'll be right there!'

Cordelia noticed that something wasn't right with Spike. "What's going on?"

"Anya's being attacked. I have to go." Spike ran for the door. Without being asked or told to, Gunn fallowed right behind him.

"Lorne stay here and look after the girls," Gunn instructed before he left the room.

"I'm on it boss," the green demon responded.

Worry creased Cordelia's features. "We really really need to get the hell out of here."

Faith lifted one of her hand in the air. "I second that."

XXXXXX

Dr. Parker wore a smile on her face as she prepared the interments she would need to perform a C section. She walked to Anya who was struggling with the nurse. Being an ex-vengeance demon did make Anya somewhat stronger then a regular woman but she was extremely weak from being in labor and couldn't manage to break free of the nurse's grip no matter how hard she tried.

"I think it's time we begin," the doctor stated calmly. She picked up a small knife to make the first incision. Before she could make the cut, however, the door was kicked open startling her. The nurse had locked it but it seemed to do no good.

"Get away from her!" Wesley yelled. He was the first through the door immediately fallowed by Giles. Wesley grabbed the wrist of the doctor's hand that held the small knife. Dr. Parker attempted to fight back but she was obviously merely human. It only took one punch by Wesley to knock her to the ground.

Giles rushed to the nurse holding Anya and pulled her away. This one was a little harder to handle though. She was very burly and she swung for Giles as soon as she was pulled away. Her fist collided with Giles's jaw. He wasn't exactly prepared for the possibility that this woman would put up much of a fight.

Within seconds Spike and Gunn were through the door. "Gunn! Help Giles!" Wesley ordered. He quickly assessed the situation and worked through to the best course of action. He quickly moved to examine Anya. "She's almost fully dilated. We need to get her out of here but we can't move her far."

"Faith's room isn't far. She has an extra bed," Spike remembered.

"That'll have to do." Wesley nodded his head. "Take her there. The doctor is out and Gunn and Giles can handle the nurse. I'll get Xander."

"Right." Spike nodded his head, picked up Anya very carefully and took her out of the room.

Gunn immediately rushed the nurse at Wesley's command. He tackled her to the ground and held her hands down. It wasn't easy. She was stronger then he expected. Gunn turned his head to Giles. "What should I do with her? I can't hit a girl."

As soon as Gunn's attention was away from the nurse she swiftly kneed him in the groin. Gunn instantly let go of her and doubled over in pain.

Giles was still on the ground with his hand on his jaw protectively from the last blow. He rushed to his feet and approached the woman once again.

Gunn grunted in pain on the floor. "Ok maybe she can be an exception," he said through gritted teeth. "Hit her please."

This time Giles was ready for her. She threw another swing his way. He grabbed her fist and then punched her hard enough to nock her unconscious before she even hit the ground.

Giles walked over to Gunn, reached out his hand and helped him to his feet. "Thanks," Gunn said. He was obviously still in immense pain. He could barely stand and his face winced in pain.

Wesley attempted to wake Xander by calling his name and lightly slapping his face. When he realized it wasn't working he lifted the man up and put one of his arms over his shoulder. Giles joined him and placed Xander's other arm over his shoulder. The two men carried the unconscious Xander out the door with Gunn slowly and painfully fallowing behind.

XXXXXX

Spike quickly, but carefully, carried Anya into Faith's room. Cordelia and Lorne rushed towards him. "Oh my god is she ok?" Cordelia asked.

Anya was conscious but she wasn't speaking. Her eyes were closed and her face was buried into Spike's shoulder. She was obviously traumatized from everything that had happened.

"She'll be alright," Spike said even though the truth was that he wasn't really sure. She didn't look good at all.

Spike gently placed Anya on the bed next to Faith. As soon as she reached the bed it was as if reality snapped right back in. She screamed in pain as a particularly painful contraction arose.

"Xaaanndeeeer!" she yelled along with the scream.

"He's a little unconscious at the moment luv," Spike informed.

Anya turned to Spike and grabbed his shirt. "I'm not doing this alone," she told him sternly with rage in her eyes. "Now either you get him or your going to be the one who gets his hand squeezed off."

Spike lifted up his hands in surrender. Nervously he responded, "You got it. I'll try and wake the boy up."

A moment later Giles and Wesley walked in with Xander, fallowed by Gunn.

"He alright?" Faith asked nodding her head towards Xander.

"He'll be fine," Wesley responded as he and Giles placed Xander on a chair. "He's just unconscious for the moment."

Spike walked towards Xander. "Well he better wake up then…Anya needs him!" He knelt down and began shacking Xander roughly. "Wake up you pones!"

Xander slowly began to regain consciousness. "Anya?" he said softly as he finally woke up.

"Xander," Anya said through tears. She had now moved from being angry to being purely scared.

Xander quickly rushed to his feet and then to Anya's side. "I'm here baby. Everything is going to be ok. I'm here." He held her hand in his and kissed her forehead.

Giles turned to Wesley. "I should get back to the girls. There's no telling who or what might attempt to attack any of us."

"Good idea," Wesley responded. Then he turned to Spike. "You should go with him just in case."

Spike nodded his head. "Way ahead of you." He had already been planning on fallowing Giles to provide some extra back up. The two walked out of the room in the direction of Willow and Tara's room.

Wesley then walked to Anya an examined her again. "She's fully dilated. It's time to start pushing Anya."

Anya shook her head as the tears continued to fall. "I can't do this."

Xander knelt down next to Anya and grasped her hand in both of his hands. "Sweetie you can do this. You have to do this…for our baby. You have to be strong for him honey. Please."

Anya closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and then began to push.

After only about ten minutes or so, Wesley had delivered Anya's baby. He gently cleaned the child off and checked his vitals as best he knew how, to make sure he was healthy. When he determined that the baby was breathing fine and didn't appear to have any problems, he wrapped him in a blanket and walked him over to his parents. He smiled and as he handed the baby to Anya he said, "Anya, Xander, this is your baby boy."

Tears were once again streaming down Anya's face as she gently grasped the baby in her arms. This time the tears were no longer of fear, but of happiness. She couldn't bring herself to look away.

Xander too felt tears begin to well up in his own eyes as he stared down at his new born son. "He's…amazing."

Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia and Lorne crowded around the couple and they're new born son. "He's beautiful," Cordelia said. "I know this is impossible but…I think he has your eyes Xander."

Everyone looked at the baby a little closer as he sleepily opened and closed his eyes. "He kind of does doesn't he?" Xander realized.

Faith sat in her bed slightly aggravated. "Hey you guys make better doors then windows. I want to see him too."

Gunn and Cordelia, who were on the side of Anya that was closest to Faith, peered back at her and then slightly moved out of the way so that Faith could see. Anya also helped a little by lifting him slightly towards Faith. Faith smiled as she saw the little boy in Anya's arms. Then she shrugged her shoulders, looked down at her son and then back at Anya's. "Mine is sooo cuter then yours."

Everyone in the room smiled and laughed at Faith's obvious joke. Even Anya, who would normally not understand the sarcasm, just smiled and looked down at her son. "He is amazing," she said in response to Xander's previous statement. "My little Alexander Harris Jr."

"No offence kids…but isn't that going to get a little confusing," Lorne pointed out. "I never understood why father's would give they're sons the same name. I can see it now. Anya yells 'Xander!' and both of you come running."

"Well Anya insisted on it," Xander responded.

Anya smiled up at her husband. "No other name seemed good enough."

Xander smiled back at her and then kissed her softly. "Besides…we're not going to call him Xander. We're calling him Alex instead. That way it's less confusing."

Lorne nodded his head. "Smooth idea."

Gunn nodded his head as well. "I like Alex."

Anya couldn't tear her eyes away from the baby. "Yup. He's our little baby Alex."

Cordelia smiled at the baby as well. Then her expression change quickly from happiness to worry. "Oh boy."

Xander and Gunn, who were standing on each side of Cordelia, looked down to the ground and saw a puddle of water by Cordelia's feet. Then at the same exact time both of them at each other and repeated, "Oh boy."


	25. Plan of Action

Plan of Action

As crazy as it was, even with all that had been going on in this hospital, no one seemed to notice. It was a big hospital and the maternity ward itself was one of the largest in the state of California. Everyone else was so busy and so wrapped up in what they were doing that none of them seemed to notice the attempted kidnappings of the babies, fights, and people wandering around where they shouldn't be.

Despite what everyone else in the hospital believed it was a very hostile and dangerous time for Buffy, Angel and they're friends and family. They knew that the four doctors and a few nurses were in on the attempted kidnappings, but they had no idea who else in this hospital might have been in on it. They had no one here they could trust. This was very discomforting.

Buffy and Willow were still weak from giving birth and the drugs they'd been slipped weren't completely out of they're systems yet. Faith, Tara and Anya were in a little better shape since they didn't receive the drugs but they were exhausted from giving birth nonetheless. Worst of all, Dawn would be giving birth within minutes, Cordelia was in labor, and if the schedule continued as it should Fred's water would be breaking any minute. They needed to get out of this hospital but with the condition everyone was in that was pretty much impossible.

Everyone wanted to be together but all of the girls needed they're own beds so they were forced to spit up into four rooms. Buffy and Dawn were still in Dawn's room, Zack held tightly in Buffy's arms. Connor sat right beside Dawn's bed holding her hand and breathed her through every contraction as they were now very close together and more painful then before.

Willow and Tara were still in they're room with both they're daughter's clenched tightly in they're arms. After some bonding time with they're own birth children they swapped so that Willow had her other daughter, Hailey, in her arms and Tara had her other daughter, Emma, in hers. Lorne sat patiently in a chair between the two new mothers looking out for them.

Anya and baby Alex stayed in Faith's room in the bed next to her and her son Brandon. Xander sat on the bed beside his wife. He couldn't take his eyes off of his new baby boy. Faith, in the opposite bed, was in exactly the same boat. She watched her son so carefully as if she felt that if she would take her eyes off of him for one second he'd disappear.

Cordelia and Fred were in the fourth room. After Cordelia's water broke, Gunn went into Willow and Tara's room and enlisted Spike to help him find Cordy an empty room. They found one and Wesley escorted Fred into the room to join Cordelia as he knew she would be going into labor soon enough as well. Spike sat in the room with the two girls feeling somewhat awkward and yet happy to be there to help.

Angel, Giles, Wesley and Gunn managed to find a quiet, and hopefully safe, place to discuss they're next move.

"Well we know that Doctors Miller, Carter, Parker, and Matthews were the culprits in the babynapping," Giles summarized. "We also know that a few nurses appeared to be in on it as well. I've taken care of Dr. Carter after I interrogated her on the whereabouts of Tara's daughter. She is currently knocked out, tied up and gagged in a janitor's closet."

"Matthews is out too," Angel added, "She was in the secret passage way where Spike and I found the missing babies. She and another guy, I think she called him Kevin, are both knocked out there."

"And Parker makes three of the four," Gunn said. "Wesley knocked her out when we were saving Anya."

"Yes but there's no guarantees that these doctors are out of the picture and we still don't even know where Dr. Miller is," Wesley reasoned. "As far as we can tell they're all human so naturally none of us have attempted a kill. Any of them could wake up at any moment and all four doctors know that we're on to their scheme. Plus, who knows how many others in this establishment are working with them."

"Bottom line, it's not safe here," Gunn summed up.

Wesley nodded his head in agreement, "Precisely."

"But there's not much we can do about that," Angel countered. "I'm just as worried about their safety as the rest of you but we can't move them now. Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith and Anya could be moved but even that's risking they're health a little, but Dawn is about to give birth, Cordelia's in labor and Fred will be joining her any minute."

"He's right," Giles agreed. "We have to face facts. We're stuck here until the last child, Fred's child, is born. We're just going to have to be on high alert and deliver the last three children ourselves. Trust no one. Let no one in the rooms."

"Deliver them ourselves?" Gunn asked looking very disturbed.

"It won't be easy but we have to," Giles responded. "We can't trust anyone here. It's as you said, it's not safe." The older watcher then turned to his fellow comrade in the business. "Wesley, you said you delivered Anya's child correct?"

Wesley looked back at him looking slightly nervous but at the same time looking fairly sure of himself. He knew what Giles was going to say. "Yes."

"Do you think you can do it again? For Cordelia and Fred?"

"Yes I believe so. What about Dawn?"

"I'm fairly confident in my own abilities to deliver hers," Giles responded with assurance.

Wesley stiffened his upper lip and nodded his head in agreement. "Right then, I'll go back to Cordelia's room and prepare. Spike is still there so he can make sure the girl's are protected."

Gunn nodded his head as well. "I'll head back to Faith's room. Xander's there but I'm thinking two guys in every room is the best way to go."

"I agree," Giles concurred. He glanced at his watch. "If the schedule keeps up Dawn should be ready to have her baby within minutes. I should be getting to her room." He then turned to Angel. "I know you want to be in the room with Buffy and Dawn but Gunn is right. Connor is already in there coaching Dawn and I need you to go to Willow and Tara's room and give them some extra protection. As soon as I deliver Dawn's child we can switch if you like."

As much as Angel hated the thought of being away from Buffy and her sister at a time like this he knew that Gunn and Giles were right. He hesitantly nodded his head in agreement. "All right. Let me know as soon as she's had the baby."

"I will," Giles responded with a kind smile on his face. After everything that had happened in his past with Angel, Giles had never been too fond of him, but he was moved by how much Angel cared. And he could see that it wasn't just for Buffy. He cared for Dawn, he watched out for Buffy's younger sister as she did. He cared for all of them.

Angel then turned so he could face all three men before him. "Alright, everyone knows what they're supposed to do. Stay alert and if anything goes wrong send a flair to Willow and she can relay the message to the rest of us. Remember, no one leaves the girls alone."

Everyone nodded they're heads in agreement and disbanded headed for their designated destinations.

XXXXXX

"Master, I'm afraid we've run into some…complications." Dr. Miller had just entered a dark room and was now kneeling before a dark figure at the corner of the room.

The figure was clouded in shadow but his voice could still be heard. "What kind of…complications?"

Dr. Miller took a deep breath. She knew she was in a lot of trouble. She and the other doctors had prepared for this day all they're lives. They had everything figured out and yet they're plan was being fouled. She had not been expecting this and now feared that the demon she worshiped would be extremely angry. This was very serious. Her very life was at stake.

"We had three of the children in our possession master," Dr. Miller began. "The fourth was on the way. We were expecting that they would all be born at once but instead they've been arriving about an hour after one another. This fact alone has been the main cause of the complications."

"_Had_?" The figure asked in an obviously angry ton. "You say you _HAD_ three of the children?"

Miller bowed her head lower and shuddered as the angry voice chilled her bones. "Yes master. After the first child had been taken for so long the slayer started to suspect. The vampires found them, I don't know how. I haven't been able to contact Kevin. He's hasn't responded."

"But the vampires have the first three born?"

"My sources tell me they've been returned to they're mothers. Carter tried to get the fourth child to me but she was intercepted by one of the watchers. Parker attempted to extract the fifth but was also unsuccessful. I haven't been able to contact either one of them since. All I know is that the five that have already been born are safely with they're mothers."

The demon breathed in deep as he tried to control his anger. He couldn't even find the words to express his disappointment, and Dr. Miller knew she was in deep trouble. The demon took in a deep breath and finally said, "Where are they all now?"

Dr. Miller exhaled the breath she had been holding and answered, "My sources tell me they're all still here in the hospital. I don't believe they'll leave until the last three mothers give birth. At this stage none of the three left can really be moved and I don't believe the others will leave without them."

"You have failed me Miller," the demon stated calmly. He knew that by being calm it would only scare the human more. If he was calm that meant he already had his mind made up about what he was going to do with her. Before continuing he let the thought stew in her mind for a little while.

Finally he spoke again. "Get me those children. I don't care what you have to do, who you have to kill, or what you have to sacrifice. If all eight children are not in my possession within the next 24 hours they will be your last." Again the demon paused to let this information sink in. Then he added, "This is your _last_ chance. Is that clear?"

Dr. Miller gathered up every ounce of courage she had left in her and rose to her feet. "Yes master. I will not fail you again."

"No…you won't."

XXXXXX

"Giles, thank God you're here," Buffy said as soon as Giles walked into the room. Dawn looked like she was in extreme pain as she lay on the bed clenching Connor's hand tightly in her own. Buffy was standing, the drugs clearly almost fully out of her system. It was just another perk of being the slayer. Things like this didn't affect her for long or sometimes didn't even affect her at all. She was standing on the other side of Dawn with her screaming child in her arms.

"How is she?" Giles asked in reference to Dawn.

"I think she's getting close," Connor answered. Then he screamed in pain at the same time Dawn did. She had been holding his hand so tightly he felt like she was going to break it. "Really close," he added in a high voice still cringing from the pain in his hand.

Dawn was sweating profusely and although it wasn't clear whether the drops of water under her eyes were drops of sweat or tears, Giles could tell she'd been crying.

"Buffy I can't do this. It hurts too much," Dawn let out in a scared ton as she looked up to her older sister.

"Everything's going to be ok Dawny," Buffy told her younger sister as she lovingly stroked her hair to try her best to reassure her younger sister that everything would be ok.

This was all so much to take and it was happening all at once. When Buffy's mother died she was given the responsibility of taking care of her younger sister Dawn. Now that she was a mother, she also had the responsibility of taking care of her new born son. Only a few hours of motherhood and she was already being forced to deal with both responsibilities at once in full force.

She had to be there for her younger sister, but she couldn't fully be there for her with her new born son in her arms. It probably would have been a lot easier if Zack had still been asleep. Only a few minutes after Angel had brought back her son he had fallen asleep in her arms. That had all changed when Dawn's contractions started getting more painful and she became unable to hold back the screams of pain.

Now Buffy had to balance herself between being there for her sister, who was about to give birth, and calming her screaming child. She held Zack in one arm, rocked him and making the "shhh" sound to try and calm him. At the same time she used her other hand to stroke her sister's hair to try and calm her.

Luckily Connor was a big help. He'd been by Dawn's side the whole time giving her whatever she needed. It was sweet and Buffy greatly appreciated it. When Dawn seemed to be calming down a little, Buffy got back to business. "Alright Giles, what's the plan? What's going on?"

Giles didn't want to alarm anyone but he knew this was no time to coddle them. "We're not safe here Buffy, but the reality of the situation is that Dawn, Cordelia and Fred can't be moved. I'm afraid we're stuck here until they're babies are born."

Buffy's expression hardened. "I was afraid of that. So, what do we do? I mean we can't trust these doctors here. There's no telling how many of them are in on this scheme to take away our children."

Giles sighed. He knew that Buffy, and Dawn especially, were not going to like what he was going to say. "You're right Buffy. No one here can be trusted. So…Wesley and I will be delivering the remaining babies."

"What?!" Dawn yelled. "But, your not doctors. I need a doctor. I need drugs."

"We can do this Dawn," Giles reassured her. He was already by the stirrups checking up on Dawn's progress. She was fully dilated and it was time to start pushing. "I'm afraid we have no other choice."

Buffy knew he was right. She looked at her younger sister and smiled reassuringly. "You're going to be fine Dawny. You know that Giles would never put you in any danger. I trust that he knows what he's doing."

Connor also tried his best to reassure Dawn. He moved his head closer to Dawn's and gently stroked her dark hair with his free hand. He smiled as his eyes locked with hers. "You're going to do fine. You can do this…for your daughter."

Dawn smiled back at Connor and in that moment, it hit her. She loved him. She could see in his eyes that he felt the same way. Whether it was just as a friend, or as more then that, she knew that he loved her too. She then turned to Giles, took a deep breath, gritted her teeth and nodded that she was ready.

Giles sent her a caring smile and got himself ready. "Alright Dawn, it's time to start pushing."

XXXXXX

Wesley had gotten back to Cordelia and Fred's room to find that Fred was not yet in labor and Cordelia's contractions were still well enough apart. Spike was attempting to help Cordelia through each contraction but he clearly had no idea what he was doing and felt completely awkward in the situation he was in. He almost seemed relived when Wesley entered the room.

"How are you Cordy?" Wesley asked when he walked into the room.

Cordelia took a deep breath as a contraction passed. "Umm…I'm doing alright…I think. The contractions hurt like a bitch but they're supposed to right?"

"Right," Wesley confirmed.

"Right, then all is well. What's the news?"

Wesley then proceeded to explain to both girls, and to Spike, the situation. Both girls were not happy at all. They would be getting the worst of this situation. Everyone else had doctors and nurses to help them through it and control the pain and everything. Even Anya and Dawn, who ultimately had no doctors or nurses for delivery, had nurses help in the beginning. But Wesley was all these girls would have for the entire process. Needless to say, both women were freaking out.

"Don't worry we're going to get through this," Wesley assured them. "I delivered Anya's baby and everything went completely fine and Giles should be delivering Dawn's baby as we speak."

"What if something goes wrong?" Fred asked in a frightened ton. "What if the doctors come back or other's that work with them? What if they try and take our babies?"

"I'm not going to let that happen love," Spike assured her in a very serious ton. "No one is getting through that door."

"No offence Spike," Cordelia began, "But that's not all that comforting considering that chip in your head is still active and still stopping you from hurting humans. Especially since our attackers were…well…human…as far as we know."

"Sure that chip sends searing pain to my brain when I hurt a human, that doesn't mean I can't do it," Spike responded trying his best to sound as if it would be no big deal to take the piercing pain that would come along with hurting a human. "I can still hurt people, it just hurts me more to do so. But humans go down easier then demons do. One good hit is all I'll need."

"But it'll still hurt you," Fred pointed out.

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, don't you worry about me. No one is getting through that door, period! You have my word, and I always keep my word."

"You see," Wesley added, "Everything will be just fine."

Just then Cordelia screamed in pain. Wesley and Spike rushed to her side and waited for it to subside. When she finally began to calm down Spike said, "Bloody hell. That was definitely the biggest contraction you've had so far." Then he looked at Wesley. "Does that mean she's gettin close?"

Before he could answer Cordelia spoke as she tried to catch her breath. "It wasn't a contraction…it was a vision."

"Well it's about bloody time those Powers That Be people up there give us some help," Spike said as he pointed angrily to the ceiling.

Wesley focused carefully on Cordelia. "What did you see?"

Cordelia sniffled as she started to cry. Sadness and worry filled her features. "It's not over Wesley. We're not safe. Everything is not going to be fine. They're going to come. They're going to come and they're not going to stop until they have our babies, all of our babies."


	26. A Vision of Terror

A Vision of Terror

Wesley and Spike turned to each other, both with looks of worry on their faces. This was bad and they both knew it.

The watcher turned his attentions back to Cordelia. "Cordelia, I know this is difficult but I need you to tell us exactly what you saw."

Cordelia was still crying but she was trying her hardest to control it and make it stop. She took a few deep breaths and eventually calmed herself down enough to speak.

"Evil," she responded. "All of it. They all know. Somehow every single evil being knows about our babies and they know that they're meant to be warriors for good when they grow up. They're all after them Wesley. Some just want them dead and some are like the evil doctors, they want them alive. I don't know why or what for, but they want them."

Wesley grimaced. This was the last thing they needed right now. "Did you see anything specific? Anything that would suggest we're in immediate danger?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Just images, and the knowledge that everything I saw is after us. That's all I got."

Wesley pulled back away from Cordelia and tried to think. "We need to warn the others."

"Should I go tell them then?" Spike asked as he stood up to face Wesley.

Wesley shook his head. "No, we need you here. When I was talking with the others we came to the conclusions that it's safer if there are two of us in each room, for protection purposes. You and I in this room, Xander and Gunn with Faith and Anya, Giles and Connor with Dawn and Buffy and Angel and Lorne with Willow and Tara. Angel and Giles may switch after Dawn's child is born but as of right now this is how it must stay."

Spike nodded his head. "Smart plan," he agreed. "But how do we get the word out then?"

"Angel told us to send out a flair to Willow, in other words telepathically send her a message, if anything went wrong. She will then relay it to the others. I think we should tell her what's up."

"I think that's a really good idea," Fred interjected with a worried look on her face, "Because I think I just went into labor."

XXXXXX

"What's going on Willow?" Tara asked. Her wife was just staring out into space with deep concentration on her face. This usually meant that she was telepathically communicating with someone, which meant that something was wrong. "Is everything ok?"

This caught Angel and Lorne's attentions as well. They both moved closer to Willow in anticipation.

When Willow snapped out of her trance she immediately turned to Angel. "It was Wesley. Cordelia had a vision."

"Why do I have the sinking feeling that this isn't a good thing?" Lorne asked.

Willow turned to the green demon and frowned. "It's not," she confirmed.

"What is it?" Angel asked eagerly.

Willow carefully explained the situation. She told them about Cordelia's vision and how Fred was now in labor. She told them that Wesley sounded very worried and that he told her to relay the message to everyone to keep on high alert.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better now doesn't it?" Lorne said sarcastically.

"But there was no indication of any immediate danger in Cordelia's vision right?" Angel asked anxiously.

"Wesley said that was the first thing he asked too," Willow responded. "He said Cordelia told him no. But that doesn't mean there isn't any."

Angel nodded his head. He fully agreed on that last fact. He thought for a moment and tried to figure out what all this meant and what they were going to do about it. It all felt so hopeless. Getting all of these babies delivered healthy and safe was the main priority right now, but after that what was next? If Cordelia's vision was right, which they always were, it seemed that no matter what they did it would be useless. Evil would just keep coming until they're job was done. It was a very disconcerting thought.

"What should I tell the others?" Willow asked.

This snapped Angel out of his daze. "You said that Fred is in labor?" Willow nodded her head in response. "That probably means that Dawn had her baby or is in the process of having her now. Will you guys be alright if I go over there?"

Willow's face hardened in resolve. "We'll be fine. I'm still feeling a little weak but not weak enough to stop me from doing magic if it needs to be done."

"And I'm feeling much stronger then I did right after giving birth," Tara added. She then turned to Willow and smiled. "Between to two of us we can handle anything." Willow smiled back at her lovingly.

"And as always I'm here with much needed support," Lorne added with fear in his ton. He wasn't a fighter but he would stay by their sides no matter what.

Angel nodded his head and walked to the door. "I'll send Giles over as soon as everything with Dawn and her daughter is settled and I let him know what's going on," the vampire said. He then focused solely on Willow. "Send a message to Gunn. Tell him what Wesley told you. Tell them to try not to panic but that he and Xander should be on full alert and we'll give them word as soon as we know more."

Willow nodded her head in understanding. "Be careful."

Angel sent her a small reassuring smile and then walked out the door.

XXXXXX

When Angel walked out into the hallway he was on full alert. Moving from the room he was in to another was the perfect chance to make sure there wasn't any danger near by. He looked around everywhere. He saw quite a few people but the problem was he couldn't tell if any of them were dangerous. It was a busy hospital and everything seemed normal but there was no way to be sure of that.

No one seemed to really notice him along his travels. This was a good sign, he thought. They're enemies would undoubtedly know who they were and they would be looking for them. When he was satisfied that there was no immediate threat he entered Dawn's room.

Inside the room, four faces turned towards him. At first they were all filled with caution, but when they realized it was just Angel they all broke into smiles. This was another good sign.

Giles, Connor and Buffy, with Zack in her arms, were all huddled around a very exhausted looking junior Scooby. In Dawn's arms was a beautiful baby girl wrapped up in a blanket. Now Angel knew what was causing all of the smiles.

Dawn was crying slightly, but Angel could tell that these were tears of joy. "Hey Angel," she said between sniffles, "I want you to meet someone."

Angel smiled and walked to the right of Dawn's bed where Buffy was standing. He stood next to the slayer and put his arm around her as he took in the sight of Dawn's new child. Connor and Giles were on the other side of the bed smiling brightly, Connor seated on the bed with his arm around Dawn. He couldn't take his eyes off of the small child.

"This is Jamie Joyce Summers," Dawn introduced.

"She's beautiful," Angel said in congratulations. They all stood there in silence for a few minutes but then, as much as Angel hated to ruin the moment, it was time to get back to reality.

"I really don't want to ruin the moment or anything but I come bearing news, the bad kind."

Concern immediately filled all of they're faces. "What is it?" Buffy asked.

Angel went through the same routine with them as he had gone through when Willow told him. He explained everything to them, they asked the same questions he had, and he answered them as best he could.

"I should get to Willow and Tara," Giles said. He truly believed that Gunn was right. There were eight girls and eight guys and all of the girls were either weak from giving birth or in labor. That meant that it was up to the guys to protect them. Two men in each room was the safest way to go. Giles knew that Willow and Tara were very capable Wicca's but he would feel much better if he was with them.

"Good idea," Angel agreed. "Watch your back out there. Everything seemed fine when I walked here, but I still have a bad feeling."

Giles nodded his head. "I will. Keep them safe."

It was Angel's turn to nod. "I will."

With that said, Giles left the room.

XXXXXX

"That doesn't sound good," Anya said. Gunn had just explaining to her, Xander and Faith what Willow had just explained to him through the psychic link that she created.

"Not good at all," Xander agreed.

"We just have to stay alert," Gunn assured them. "Willow said that she's pretty sure that Dawn just had her baby so now we just have to wait things out with Cordy and Fred and then we're out of here."

"Yeah but then there's a whole bunch of other evil things we've gotta deal with who knows when," Faith pointed out.

"True," Gunn admitted. "But for now we just have to deal with the present and that means getting out of here as fast as we can."

"Is that even safe for us?" Anya asked. "I mean we've all talked to a bunch of doctors, read all the birthing books and all that and the mothers are supposed to stay hospitalized for observation for at least 24 hours after giving birth. Is it safe for us health wise to be leaving so soon after giving birth?"

"It's a hell of a lot safer then staying, that's for sure," Gunn responded. Then he realized how uncomforting that was and tried again. "Look, it's like you said, we've all talked to doctors and read the books. Although us guys are no doctors I think we've learned enough to know how to take care of you."

"He's right Ann," Xander added. "We just need to get out of here and safely back at the hotel. Then Willow and Tara can put up the barrier they'd been talking about in case of an emergency and then we can figure out where we'll go from there."

Anya nodded her head in understanding as she held Alex closer protectively. She knew they were right but she couldn't help feeling extremely paranoid. She had only been a mother for about an hour but her motherly instincts were kicking in full force. All she wanted was for her son to be ok, for everyone to be ok.

XXXXXX

Giles, like Angel had, cautiously opened the door to leave, being sure to check his surroundings before stepping out. When he was sure that the hallway was clear he walked outside and quickly, but nonchalantly, headed for Willow and Tara's room.

Just as Giles was about to enter the room he took one last look around, and it was a good thing he did.

From outside the door to Willow and Tara's room Giles could see most of the other girl's rooms as well. Buffy and Dawn's room was merely down the hall a ways, to the left on the opposite side. Faith and Anya's room was even closer just a few doors down to the right. Cordelia and Fred's room was a little bit farther away and not in sight since they had to just find an empty room. They're room was around a corner and a little ways down.

Right now what Giles saw worried him immensely. A very large group of people with purpose in their eyes were walking towards him from both directions. He noticed that about five or six of them stopped outside of Buffy and Dawn's room and another five or six stopped outside of Faith and Anya's room. The rest of them were heading his way and although he couldn't see Cordelia and Fred's room he was fairly curtain there were probably a few of them there as well.

Although this greatly worried him there was something unthreatening about them. None of them attempted to enter the rooms and although he braised himself as they approached him, none of them attempted an attack. It was almost as if they were just guarding each room. Giles wasn't sure if he should be comforted or even more worried, but in light of the situation at hand he was leaning a lot closer to more worried.

"Excuse me," Giles started in an attempt to figure out what was going on. "Is there some reason you're all standing out here and outside of those other rooms?" He knew that the answer was yes. Of course there was a reason, he just wanted to know what it was. Most of the people were dressed in medical outfits, whether they be for nurses, doctors, orderlies or other hospital workers. Only a few were dressed in normal clothing.

They all stood silent, arms crossed as if they were body guards. It made Giles angry that they weren't answering him. He stepped closer to them and decided to put on a little pressure this time. "Now you listen here," he said to the closest person as he wagged his finger at him, "I demand you tell me what you are doing here this instant."

The man looked at Giles, smiled, and then sent him a right hook across his jaw with all of his might. Giles flung backwards a little and held his jaw with shock.

The man then moved a little closer to Giles and put his lips to the watcher's ear. "Consider that you're warning," he whispered. He then moved away a little and continued. "There may not be many of us at the moment, and that my friend is why you're still alive right now, but once our numbers increase there will be no mercy. We will guard these doors until every one of the eight is born and then none of you will be leaving here alive until the children are in our possession. I suggest you just cooperate and tell the other to do so as well. It'll make things a lot easier for you."

The man then stepped back into line with the other guards. He sent Giles another confident smile and gestured towards the door to Willow and Tara's room. "Please, go right in."


	27. Planning an Escape

A/N: Hey everyone! Really really sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story, and my other stories for that matter. I've actually been really caught up in another story I've started to write and it's kind of taken me away from the unfinished stories that I still have. I tend to do that a lot, every time I get a new idea I focus on that and forget all about my other unfinished stories and I hate myself for that 'cause I know you all look forward to timely updates. So I'm sorry about the whole taking forever to update thing.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Planning an Escape**

"I think we need to split up," Giles suggested. "Half of the group can distract them while the other half escapes with the babies that have already been born."

"No," Angel shot down. "We need to stick together. We're stronger together and we need to give these babies as much protection as possible."

"Giles has a point though," Wesley chimed in. "These people obviously want all of the children and they want them alive. If we take away the six, they might not focus so much on the two that have not yet been born."

"Yeah, they'll fallow the people with our kids instead," Faith responded with annoyance. "I've gotta agree with Angel on this one. We gotta stick together."

After Giles' experience with the people outside of their rooms, he had immediately gone into Willow and Tara's room informing them of what was going on. There was now no leaving the rooms without risking extreme danger which meant that they were all forced to stay separated in their four groups whether they liked it or not.

Luckily Willow and Tara were able to work a spell that would allow all sixteen of them to communicate freely with one another even though they were all in four separate rooms. The spell created three pictures that were almost like TV screens on clouds in each room. Each picture screen showed each of the other rooms along with all of the people in them. It was an extremely handy spell for their current situation.

"Wesley, what's the status on Cordy?" Buffy asked trying to get away from the current topic because of the constant disagreements. She could see the dark haired girl through the picture that Willow and Tara had created and she looked as if she was just about ready to burst.

Trying to listen to the conversation that was taking place and also tend to Cordelia was proving to be quite a challenge for the younger watcher, but he was doing a fairly good job. "I would say she has about five minutes before she's going to have to start pushing," the watcher responded. "This baby is going to be born within the next ten minutes or so."

"Oh geeeezzz," the others could hear Cordelia yell. "Wesley, get this thing out of me!"

"Yes, Wesley," Spike added, "Get this bloody thing out of her so she can stop squeezing on my bloody hand!" Since Wesley was delivering Cordelia's child and Fred was in labor on the bed next to her, Spike was enlisted with the job of being Cordelia's coach. Even though he was a vampire with the supernatural strength that came along with that, he was extremely surprised at how hard the brunette could squeeze his hand.

"I uh, I should really go," Wesley said to the others. Cordelia would be giving birth any minute now and Wesley was confident in his assumption that she wouldn't want all of the others to be watching on a mystical screen while it happened. "Could you cut the link from us Willow?"

"Sure, Wesley," the red head responded. "Good luck Cordy," she added just before cutting the link to their room which eliminated one mystical screen from each of the remaining three rooms. She knew that they all needed to converse and figure out what they were going to do, but Cordelia giving birth would have to come first. After everything was settled with her, Willow was sure that Wesley would contact her and ask her to open up the link once again.

"Ok, you all heard Wesley," Angel began, "Cordy's baby will be born within minutes, which means that Fred's will be born in about an hour. If we can all just hold out for another hour we can all get out of here _together_."

"I think Angel's right," Buffy agreed. "We all need to stick together. Whatever plan we decide on, it has to consist of all of us getting out of here at the same time, all together."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Xander also agreed.

The others also began to nod their heads in agreement, even Giles who had originally wanted to split up. "Alright then," the older watcher replied, "We stick together, get out of here as soon as Fred has given birth and is strong enough to leave."

"Well now that we have that part settled, we just need to figure out how we're going to leave," Willow reminded them.

"Good point," Xander responded. "And how exactly are we going to do that again?"

"Well, from what Giles told us about the people outside of our rooms, it seems that by the time the last child is born there will be a lot more of them and they are most likely going to attack us right away," Buffy informed.

"She's right," Giles responded. "I don't know how, but it seems that they know how many have already been born, and when each of the others will be born as well. I fear we will have very little time, if any, after Fred gives birth, before they attack."

"Yeah, and it seems like the only thing we really have going for us is that they want these babies alive," Gunn pointed out. "So they probably won't attack those of us who are holding the kids. My guess is that they'll have a few hold us down and then one try to pry the kids out of our hands."

"Gunn's right," Angel agreed. "They're not going to be as rough with whoever is holding the babies. But, if they get a hold of those of us who don't have the children in our hands, they might threaten their lives if we don't give up the babies."

"So then we gotta make sure that those of us who aren't holding the babies can fully take care of ourselves," Faith offered. "That way we don't give them the chance to threaten to kill any of us."

Giles nodded his head slightly in agreement. "It could work. We send out our strongest to fight, and keep them distracted, while the others sneak out with the children."

"That's not foolproof though," Connor interjected. "I mean Dawn is still weak from giving birth, and Cordelia, and especially Fred, are going to be even weaker. If Fred has a baby in her arms and they catch her, there isn't going to be much of anything she'll be able to do to stop them. She, Cordy, Dawn, and even Anya might not even be able to walk out of here on their own."

"Dog boy's got a point," Faith responded.

Everyone's heads seemed to drop in disappointment. It seemed hopeless. Not only did they need to protect the babies and get them out safely, they also had to make sure that they got the weakened mothers out safely as well. The number of people that needed to be protected fare outweighed the number of people that were able to protect.

For a few moments after Connor's revelation, no one spoke a word. All twelve of them sat in silence trying to come up with a plan that would result in the safest possible escape. No plan would be completely infallible, but they had to come up with something that would have the least possible margin of error.

Finally, after several minutes of silence had passed by, Buffy spoke. "I think I might have a plan."

XXXXXX

"Wow," Spike looked on in awe. Being with Cordelia as she gave birth and being one of the first people in the world to see the child for the first time was an incredible experience for him. As he watched the baby open his eyes for the first time, getting his first look at the world, he couldn't believe the feelings that were coursing through him. "He's incredible."

Cordelia smiled up at the blonde vampire with tear filled eyes and then looked back down at her new born son. "He really is isn't he?"

After delivering Cordelia's son, cleaning him up and making sure he was ok, Wesley had turned his attentions to his girlfriend who was currently in labor. This left Cordy on her bed with her son in her arms and Spike still standing right by her side.

Spike smiled, never taking his eyes off of the small child in Cordelia's arms. He watched as the child's chest slowly rose up and then fell down with the tiny breaths his sleeping form was taking. "What was it that you were going to name him again?" he asked Cordelia quietly so as not to wake the baby.

"Joshua," Cordelia responded in an equally soft ton. "I hadn't thought of a middle name for him before, but I think I know what it should be now."

"Oh yeah?" Spike asked, still never taking his eyes off of the baby. "What's that then?"

Cordelia nodded her head. "I think I'll call him Joshua William Chase."

Hearing this finally caused the blonde vampire to shift his gaze from the baby to Cordelia. When Cordy turned her gaze to look at Spike, she saw a mixture of emotions on his face. He looked confused as to why she would do something like that for him, but mostly he looked happy at the kind gesture.

"You've really proven to us how much you've changed Spike," Cordelia began to explain. "You sought out your soul and got it back, and since then you've helped us out a lot. You're even willing to risk incredible pain from that chip just to help us."

Spike tried to shrug off the compliments as if they were nothing. He wasn't very good with accepting praise. "It's nothing really. I'd do anything to protect you girls and the little ones. _Anything_," he added with great emphasis.

Cordelia smiled. "That's exactly why William is the perfect middle name for my son."

A small smile appeared on the vampire's face. "Thanks, pet."

"You're welcome."

XXXXXX

As Fred was getting closer to giving birth, the sixteen friends were going over the plan that Buffy had come up with.

"Alright, we're most likely going to have to put this plan into motion as soon as Fred gives birth," Buffy began to explain. "The amount of people outside our rooms has almost quadrupled and there's no telling how many of them they have in other areas of the hospital as backup, or by the exits, or outside even. If this is going to work like we want it to, we're going to have to make the first move."

"Which means almost as soon as Fred gives birth, we're going to have to make our move," Angel added.

"Fred?" Wesley asked softly as his girlfriend tried to breath through a contraction. "Are you sure you're going to be up for this?"

After the contraction passed, the brunette tried her hardest to sound sure of herself as she nodded her head. "I can do this," she answered. "Whatever pain I'm in, I'll bite it back and fight through it. I can do this," she tried to convince through heavy breaths.

"Cordy, Dawn, are the two of you going to be alright?" Giles asked.

Cordelia nodded her head. "My maternal instincts are already kicking in. I'm feeling stronger and stronger every minute."

"I'll also be fine," Dawn responded. "No one is getting anywhere near these kids as long as I'm still standing," she added with the exact same determination that her sister always possessed. It made the blonde slayer extremely proud to see her younger sister being so strong and so brave.

"Good," Angel responded. "Does everyone else know what their supposed to do? Are you all ready?"

As he looked through the three mystical screens he watched as every since face nodded their heads with determination. What they were about to do was extremely risky, and they needed everyone to know exactly what they were doing, and to be confident in doing it.

"Will, Tara, do you have everything you need all set up for your spells?" Buffy asked the two witches.

"We almost didn't have enough supplies left in our emergency bag after the room linking spell, but we'll manage," Willow answered. "We're all set up. As soon as we get the word from Wesley, we'll cast the spells."

Buffy nodded her head in understanding. "Good. Did you have enough for the spell to get rid of the pain caused by Spike's chip so that he can fight easier?"

Willow looked back at her best friend through the link with slight worry. "We don't have the exact ingredients, but we have a few things that we might be able to use as substitutes. It should be able to dull the pain, but I'm afraid it's probably not going to completely get rid of it. We can perform that spell now though, as soon as we break the links."

"That's alright, luv," Spike responded. "Every little bit helps, and the rest I'll just grit my teeth and bear. I can fight through the pain. If what I'm fightin for is important enough to me I can fight through anything."

Buffy smiled at the blonde vampire. "Good. How's she doing Wes?"

Checking up on Fred, Wesley responded, "She's fully dilated. It's time."

Everyone seemed to take a deep breath all at the same time. This was it. As soon as Fred's baby was born the plan would be put into action.

"Ok, Will," Buffy nodded, "Cut the links."

XXXXXX

With the link severed, Wesley was able to place is full focus on the task at hand. "Alright, Fred," he began calmly. "It's time to start pushing."

Fred nodded her head slightly with scared eyes. Just as she was about to begin pushing she felt a hand slip into hers, fingers wrapping around her own. As she looked up to see who it was, she smiled. Cordelia, even though she'd been weak, had gotten off of her bed, gave baby Joshua to Spike, and walked over to Fred's bedside to hold her hand through the birth.

"Spike was going to do it, but I insisted he let me," Cordelia explained with a friendly smile.

Tears of comfort and happiness began to roll down Fred's smiling face. She didn't need to say a word. She tightly clenched onto Cordelia's hand finding that the small gesture had given her an incredible boost of strength as she began to push.

With her close friend by her side, it only took Fred two big pushes to bring her new baby daughter into the world. She smiled through the pain as she heard the soft cry that escaped the child.

Wesley was in awe at the beauty of the baby girl. He quickly, but thoroughly, cleaned the child up and placed her in a warm blanket. Then he slowly walked her over to her mother's bedside. He gently leaned down and placed the child into her mother's arms.

"Hello, Samantha Anne," Fred welcomed her new baby, "I'm your mommy."

"She's beautiful," Wesley said with a bright smile as he put his arm around his girlfriend, "Just like her mother."

Fred smiled and turned to face her boyfriend. "Thank you," she said as she leaned up to give him a loving kiss.

Cordelia smiled at the happy couple, but then got back to the situation at hand. "I hate to ruin the moment and all, but I think you should give the signal Wes. There's no telling how long it'll be before those guys out there realize that all eight babies are born and start busting down our doors."

"Right," Wesley nodded. "There's just one thing that I need to do first." He looked down at Fred and her child and smiled brightly. "Marry me, Fred," he requested with love in his voice.

"Bloody hell mate," Spike voiced, "Do you really think now is the best time for that?"

"It's the perfect time," Wesley insisted confidently, never allowing his eyes to leave Fred's.

Fred simply smiled even brighter, if that was even possible, and quickly nodded her head in excitement. "Yes," she replied happily. "Yes, I will marry you Wesley."

The watcher's smile brightened as well as he leaned in to kiss his new fiancé passionately.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys," Cordelia said happily as tears of joy began to form in her eyes.

Although Spike was equally as happy for them as Cordelia was, he was more focused on the situation at hand. "Right then," he said with slight annoyance, "Guess I'll send the go ahead to Red."

The vampire closed his eyes for a few moments and concentrated. When he opened them once again, the three occupants of the room were all staring at him in anticipation.

"Get to your battle stations kids," Spike instructed, "Its show time."


	28. Showtime

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, it's true! I finally updated! I'm really really really really sorry that it took me sooooo long. I did get several messages about people wanting to kick my ass if I didn't update soon and I totally understand that lol.

I really don't have a good excuse for taking so long. I did have this temp job for a while where I did data entry all day and that made me not want to even look at a computer after getting home, and then I went on vacation for a little over a week, but to be honest it's mostly been a case of writers block. I've already started writing the next chapter though so it shouldn't be that long again.

There's not too much of this story left actually but there will probably be a sequel in the future. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and sorry again for taking so long!

**Showtime**

Outside of the four hospital rooms that the prophetic children resided in, the minions of the four doctors continued to stand their ground until they received word that the final child was born. The halls were now completely crammed with people of all genders and ages, shapes and sizes. There were people in the halls, by the exits of the floor, the exits of the hospital, and even completely surrounding the building itself which was a great feat considering the sear size of the hospital.

The expression on every person's face was exactly the same. Their faces were hardened with determination and purpose as if they'd been waiting their entire lives for this very moment. And they had been. The followers of Marvix were the most loyal followers a demon god could find. They would train for their entire lives for the moment that they would be needed, and when that moment would come they would willingly give their lives for the demon's cause.

As they continued to wait, one of their expressions began to change. The man seemingly in charge of the large group, the same man who delivered his painful message to Giles, looked to the ceiling in concentration as if he were listening for something. The others looked on in anticipation awaiting instructions.

When the leader was clearly done listening to whatever it was he was listening to a conniving smile appeared on his face. "It's time," he said in a monotone voice just loud enough for a few of the others to hear and pass along the word.

"Now remember," the leader yelled out over the crowd as he turned to face them. "The children are not to be harmed. The mothers, and their protectors, however," he continued with a pause. "Do what you must to them to ensure the capture and safety of the babies."

The leader received several nods and anxious smiles from the crowd. They knew it was time, and they were prepared to do whatever it took to complete their mission. Several of them began to enclose on the four doors to the hospital rooms. Before they got the chance to open the doors, however, they slowly began to open on their own.

Those who had been advancing on the doors slowly moved back slightly, but kept on their guard ready for a fight. As the door slowly opened they waited, geared up for whatever was to come.

Out of the first opened door Angel cautiously stepped out into the hallway with both hands raised in the air. Following immediately behind him was Connor with two babies held closely to him, one in each arm. From the next door Gunn and Xander fallowed suite with babies three and four in Xander's arms, and from the last two doors came Giles and Lorne and then Spike and Wesley, babies five and six in Lorne's arms and the final two babies in Wesley's arms.

Angel, Gunn, Giles and Spike then proceeded to close the doors to the hospital rooms they walked out of. They looked around to make sure they could all see each other. When they all made sure they had eye contact with one another those without children in their arms stood protectively in front of those who did.

Then Angel began. "Listen," he instructed the people around him. "We don't want any trouble. We know that you all want these children. Maybe we can come up with some kind of deal."

The leader of the group then stepped forward, mere inches away from where Angel stood. "We are not looking to make a deal vampire," the man responded stiffly. "We want the babies alive, and we are prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve our goal."

Before Angel or any of the others could reply, the leader seemed to realize that something was up. "Where are the mothers? Get them out here," he ordered his men.

As they began to walk closer to the rooms Angel, Gunn, Giles and Spike stood their ground, not allowing the others to get to Connor, Xander, Lorne, Wesley and the hospital rooms.

"The girls are still very weak from giving birth," Giles answered. "They can't even leave their beds. Leave them out of this. We have what you want."

The goons glanced in the direction of their leader to await his orders. The leader nodded his head for his goons to back off. It was clear that their only interest was the children, no one, or thing, else.

"Now," the leader began once again, "Hand over the children, and no one gets hurt."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Wesley responded holding the babies even tighter in his arms.

The leader of the group simply smiled an almost kind and understanding smile, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. "Get the babies," he ordered, "Do whatever it takes."

Those last few words were all it took for all hell to break loose. As soon as the order was given, the Marvix followers sprang into action. The closest people lunged at the men protecting those holding the children and gave them no mercy.

Angel, Gunn, Giles and Spike were ready for them. Luckily the small confined space of the hallway actually made it easier for them to fight the people off. Less room meant lease people attacking all at once. The limited space would only allow two or three people to attack each champion at once.

All four being experienced fighters made it fairly easy to take them out. Spike had somewhat of a difficult time with the chip in his head considering most of his attackers where human, but Willow's spell had helped dull the pain significantly. The chip also helped him come to the realization that although these people all had human faces, the device proved that some of them were far from human.

"Their not all human," the bleach blonde yelled out to the others after fighting a few attackers that didn't cause his head to feel as if it might explode.

"Good," Angel yelled back after kicking an assailant, affectively sending him flying across the hall into a few others who were approaching, "If you find ones that aren't, kill them. Do whatever you have to to keep the babies safe!"

They continued to fight as they were able to push back the army inch by inch being sure to keep Angel, Giles, Gunn and Spike up front ready for battle with Connor, Xander, Lorne and Wesley safely fallowing behind with the children in their protective arms.

"It's working," Giles yelled with encouragement, "Just keep beating them back."

Just as they had finally neared an exit, their attackers had begun to retreat. The boys were beginning to smell victory as it seemed they had won.

When the last human had fled, the others looked around as if they had been expecting more. "Well that was easy," Xander remarked.

"Too easy," Gunn observed. He was far from convinced that they were out of the woods.

"Easy or not, we need to get these babies out of here and to a safe location," Wesley instructed.

"Right, lets go," Angel agreed leading the way to the stairs that would lead them to the exit of the hospital.

Just as they were almost to the door, however, the door opened and several large demons entered through it. To top things off, the Marvix followers had returned to surround them, this time carrying weapons.

Gunn sent an annoyed glance Xander's way. "You just had to go and say that it was easy now didn't you?"

XXXXXX

While the guys were out attempting to get the children away safely, creating a distraction from the mother's rooms, the girls managed to find doctors and nurses scrubs to wear as a disguise. As soon as the noises had died down in the halls Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Anya, Willow and Tara snuck out of their rooms all gently carrying something hidden underneath their stolen clothing. They quickly, but quietly, rushed over to Cordelia and Fred's room.

When they were all safely crammed into the small hospital room Cordelia and Fred barricaded the door behind them while the other six revealed their hidden secrets that had been stashed underneath their clothing.

Six infants were gently pulled from underneath the six champion's shirts. The remaining babies, Cordelia and Fred's babies had been wrapped up tightly in their blankets and placed safely on the middle of their beds. After barricading the door, the two mothers quickly moved to their beds to retrieve their children.

"Great idea Buffy," Cordelia praised with a smile, "So far it seems to be working. I mean the idea that those goons would focus only on the babies and nothing else was kind of a long shot, but I'm glad it worked."

"Yeah, well that was actually the easy part," the blonde slayer responded. "Now we have to get the babies out of here before the distraction the guys are creating wears thin."

"Well the spell that Tara and I performed to have the babies essences transferred to the fakes should hold for a while," Willow tried to reassure the others.

"That spell is kind of freaking me out," Dawn said with a disturbed look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked with confusion.

Dawn looked down to the child in her hand for a moment and then back towards Tara, Willow and the others. "Well Jamie looks like she's crying, but no sounds are coming out. It's a little disturbing is all."

"That's all part of the plan Dawnie," Willow responded. "We made their voices attach to their essences to make it more believable and also to make sure that the real babies don't give away our cover."

"I know, a-and it's a great idea, don't get me wrong," the youngest mother replied, "But that doesn't mean it's not creepy."

While Dawn, Willow and Tara were having their conversation Buffy and Faith were looking out the window of the hospital room to check and see if the reinforcements that had been out there earlier were still at their posts. Luckily enough it appeared that they had just gotten word of the guys trying to flee with the babies and were rushing to their position to provide back up. The coast was nearly clear. Only a few stayed behind as lookouts.

"Alright guys, this is it," Buffy announced. "There's only about five or six of them still down there that I can see. We're only on the third floor so Faith and I are going to jump out these two windows and take these guys out while the rest of you fashion together something that you can climb down on. Don't leave this room until Faith and I give you the signal."

The others all nodded in agreement as they all prepared for what they were about to do. Faith and Buffy quietly whispered their goodbyes to their sons as they handed them over to Dawn and Anya, placing them carefully in their free arms. Then they both proceeded to the windows, pulled up the glass hatch and then on a silent count to three they quickly yanked out the screens and jumped out the windows to the ground.

As the sounds of fighting could be heard outside Willow and Cordelia quickly, but carefully handed their babies to Tara and Fred while they swiftly began to rip off the seats of the beds and tie them together as tightly as possible.

When the two women felt satisfied enough with what they had made Cordelia looked at Willow with determination.

"It's time to get the hell out of this hospital."

XXXXXX

The guys looked around them for any possible route they could find to escape. Unfortunately, there were none. They were completely surrounded by demons and warriors with weapons, and to make matters worse, the babies were starting to cry.

"Oh great," Connor said as he looked down to the objects in his arms. "This is just what we need."

Spike looked to Angel apprehensively. "I think it may be time to use the secret weapon, mate."

As Angel continued to survey his surroundings he slowly nodded his head. "I think you might be right." He then turned his attentions to Lorne. "Lorne, do it!"

All eyes turned to the green demon as an extremely loud screeching noise began to fill the small halls. The noise rang the ears of everyone within a twenty foot radius of the demon. The humans immediately crumbled to the ground, weapons falling from their hands so that they would be free to cover their ears. Even the demons began to crumble under the unbearable sound.

Even though the screech was quite unbearable for Angel and the others as well, they took advantage of catching the others by surprise and began to push and fight their way through the humans in search of an alternate exit, those who had free hands taking up whatever weapons they could. Lorne's tactics bought them a few seconds of get away time, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

As they rushed down the halls they were fallowed by their previous attackers and met with other attackers on their way. Angel and Giles were leading the way, taking out whoever, or whatever got in their way. Spike and Gunn brought up the rear making sure none of their followers got close enough to them, and the other four were in the middle desperately trying to protect the false children in their arms so as not to arise any suspicions.

They managed to find another staircase and rushed down the three flights as quickly as possible, taking out attackers as they went. They managed to finally reach the outside of the hospital, but it appeared that reaching that point would be their final progression. As soon as they stepped foot outside, all they could see were demons and humans by the rows surrounding the entire exit.

Spike and Gunn turned around attempting to find an alternate escape, but only found more demons and humans flooding the route they had just taken, along with any other path they could possibly use. They were completely trapped by hundreds of enemies all after the same thing, the babies.

"Well this isn't good," Angel stated the obvious.

"What do we do?" Xander asked in a horse voice. He was clearly scared for his life. It was looking hopeless. There was no doubt that soon their enemies would find out that they didn't have the real babies and then they would go after Buffy and the others.

"We fight," Wesley answered. "It's the only thing we can do."

Connor looked at Wesley with worry. "What about the babies?"

"Their not going to hurt them," Angel reminded them. "Place them down gently in that corner. Xander and Lorne do whatever it takes to protect them," he ordered. "Wesley and Connor help the rest of us at the front."

"Just give it up vampire," one of the demons said as he slowly moved closer to the group. "Give the children to the humans willingly and no blood will have to be shed."

Xander, Connor, Wesley and Lorne did as they were told by Angel and gently set down the children in the corner of the outside of the hospital that they had now been backed into. Wesley and Connor then joined the other four at the front while Xander and Lorne stood at the ready in front of the babies.

After Lorne had used his voice to get them out of the last jam Angel, Spike, Giles and Gunn had taken two weapons each that had fallen to the ground. They now handed their extra weapons to Xander, Lorne, Connor and Wesley so that they were all armed and ready for action.

"Sorry," Angel responded, "I'm afraid we can't do that."

The demon shook his head in disappointment. "I guess we're just going to have to do this the hard way then." He looked around at his demon troops and the humans scattered around them. All was silent except for the scared cries of the children in the corner.

"Kill them all, but do not harm the children," the demon commanded loudly.

And that's when the real battle began.


End file.
